


Danvers times Danvers

by silverwriter01



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 57,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwriter01/pseuds/silverwriter01
Summary: When Alex is testing out a new weapon to transfer DNA (one of her many potential plans to save her father), she accidentally shoots Kara in the ovary. Thinking absolutely nothing would happen, Alex never mentioned she shot Kara with a vial of her DNA. Yet something does happen: Kara misses her period.





	1. Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dare121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dare121/gifts).



> This started as a prompt from Artistia. "I can't wait to read more stories from you. I would love one where Alex inadvertently knocked up Kara and didn't know, would be interesting."
> 
> I chuckled at the thought, thinking it would be funny, but didn't think I would have time for it. Then my mind drifted to a classic Kim Possible Kigo fiction "A Small Possibility" by Nodrogs where Shego unknowingly impregnated Kim with a dart gun invented by Dr. Drake. That's where the idea of a dart gun came in.
> 
> Thanks to Keziah for helping brainstorm, prompt scenes, and encourage me on the writing process. She's also needs credit for the title: It's Danvers times Danvers because they went forth and multiplied.
> 
> And finally, this is a gift to dare121 who is courageously posting 3 Advent Calendar stories this month which means three chapters every day. That's is a lot of time and dedication. I wanted to give something back as thanks.

“Dammit,” Alex softly swore as she failed to separate the DNA with electrophoresis. She pulled away from the microscope and rubbed her eyes. She would have to find another way.

“Perhaps a gel technique,” She muttered, reaching over to scribble a note on the yellow pad beside her. The secret agent then leaned back in her chair to think.

She wasn’t really disappointed, just annoyed. Alex turned slightly to look at the finished weapon on the table to her left. She smirked, “I might be sucking at biology today but my engineering skills are alive and well.”

For the past six months since Alex Danvers had discovered her father, Jeremiah Danvers, was alive with Project Cadmus she had been working on a dozen contingency plans on how to rescue her father. She didn’t have the optimism that Kara did; insisting that everything would turn out just fine. She had seen what had happened to the real Hank Henshaw. She could only imagine what had been done to her father.

Her latest contingency plan was the hypothesis her father was no longer human; that perhaps he was a genetically altered cyborg. If that turned out to be true she would have to alter him back. That required a sample of Jeremiah’s DNA before Cadmus. They had no such sample on record. Her mother had given away all of her father’s belongings years ago to charities. So the only unaltered sample of Jeremiah’s DNA was in her blood.

Alex knew it was a long shot to separate out the half of Jeremiah’s DNA from her own, but she was determined to try. Half of his DNA would be better than nothing and she hoped she could recreate the rest.

The secret agent had created a gun to shoot a dart at high enough velocity to penetrate something that was bulletproof. That part hadn’t been difficult for the engineering genius. She had already created such weapons for the DEO. They had been used to capture Supergirl the first time. The hard part had been creating an environment inside of the weapon that would keep the DNA cocktail alive until it had to be used against her father. Luckily, she was a smart woman.

Alex decided it was time to take the weapon for a test run. She took a file of her DNA cocktail from the molecular refrigerator and slid it into the gun’s chamber. The cocktail was just a sample of her DNA that she had yet to try and separate, but she had experimented on it.

The vial she had chosen, 19-B, was one she didn’t mind wasting in the weapon’s trial. She had tried to increase the replication strength of the DNA in that vial with no apparent success. Now it would be shot into a dummy at the armory.

Alex carefully placed the gun into the case she had made for it and walked towards the DEO’s armory. She scanned her badge to enter and nodded at the soldiers behind the desk as she filled out a form stating she would be testing a new weapon.

“Standard safety measures,” she told them. The soldiers nodded and went back to their job. Sometimes the DEO tested weapons that required everyone to be on high alert and standing by with gas masks, fire extinguishers, or, one time, measles vaccinations. A standard safety measure meant it was only going to hurt Alex at best.

The brunette’s stomach rumbled as she put on her safety glasses and ear protection. She promised her stomach she would eat after she tested the weapon. At the last moment, Alex decided to make a proper test run out of it. She brought her own firearm and the dart gun into the range with her. She wanted to see if she could fight off attackers and then hit the target.

Alex took a deep breath to focus and lifted her firearm with both hands. The lights slightly dimmed as the simulation started and soon, her bullets were flying. Alex turned and pivoted with ease as she fired round after round into the random targets that appeared. She gave each target a brief moment of intense focus before firing and moving onto the next one. Every one fell over as she hit them. The last target, a man-sized dummy, appeared at the very back of the room. Alex quickly shifted weapons and fired at the same time a blue blur flew in front of her.

“Alex!” Kara called out. “I brought lunch!”

Alex’s jaw dropped as the blonde stood so nonchalantly in her line of fire, lifting up bags of take-out food. “Kara! How many times do I have to tell you that you can’t come flying in here like that! This is a closed range!”

Kara scoffed, “Please. It’s not like they can hurt me.”

“I wasn’t shooting a bullet!” Alex shouted, very angry at how dumb her sister had just been. “And I was testing a specialized weapon. That’s why you have a dart sticking out of your lower abdomen right now!”

Kara's eyes widened as she looked down at said dart. She looked up, properly afraid of the unknown because she knew Alex had created it. "What was it? Was it Kryptonite? Am I going to die?"

Alex immediately lowered her weapon onto the podium it had rested on before and rushed to the blonde’s side. She pulled the dart out and wrapped her in a hug. “No, dummy. You aren’t going to die. You’ll be fine. It was harmless. Your body will break it down in minutes.”

The older woman felt Kara relax in her embrace and the alien tried to return it the best she could with her hands full. She meekly repeated her earlier statement, “I brought lunch.”

Alex pulled away with a smile. “I’m hungry so let’s go eat.”

The government agent packed up her weapons and then took one of the bags out of Kara’s hands. Kara used her free hand to rub the spot where the dart had penetrated her, “Are you sure I’m going to be fine? The spot feels… weird.”

Alex turned to give the spot on Kara a study and then shrugged, “The compound won’t harm you at all. I’m 99.9% certain. It probably feels weird because I shot you in the ovary. Your species have a very large pair.”

“You shot me in the ovary?” Kara gasped, covering the spot with her hand. “That’s not cool, Alex. That’s rude.”

“Stop whining, Supergirl. You’ll be fine.”


	2. 1 week post shot (PS)

Kara flew into Alex’s lab. “Alex! Something’s wrong!”

The superhero never stopped to check if anyone else was in the lab before speaking. She blushed when she realized everyone was in Alex’s lab talking about the monster of the week: Vasquez, Lucy, Winn, and J’onn.

Alex immediately forgot all the lab results she had been reporting and rushed to Kara’s side. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Kara turned a deep red and looked down, scuffing her boot on the floor. “You know what? Never mind. We can talk about it later.”

The action only caused Alex to worry more. She grabbed Kara’s arm and pulled her out into the hallway. “Excuse us.”

Alex didn’t stop until they were out into the hallway where Kara immediately took over leading. She walked, more like marched Alex decided, until they found an empty room. “Kara, please. Tell me what’s wrong.”

The blonde spun around and started ringing her hands. “Alex…I’m late.”

Alex could feel the stress relaxing out of her shoulders. She had been prepared for the worst. She almost smacked the other woman for scaring her. “That was it? You’re late for something? Then why are you standing here talking to me?”

“No!” Kara shouted, throwing her hands up. She took a few deep breaths. Worried blue eyes met confused hazel ones. “I’m late.”

Alex softly shook her head, still not understanding. Kara pointed down at her stomach. Alex’s jaw dropped when she realized what Kara meant. “You’re late? You’re never late!”

“I know!” The blonde cried out, whirling around to start pacing the room. “It’s always been on time. Every 28 days at exactly 1:12pm. It lasts four days as a lite flow.”

“I know,” The older woman muttered. “I was and am so jealous of you.”

“But I’m late, Alex! What’s wrong with me?”

The secret agent went completely still for a moment. Her first thought was a platitude. It was the question that every woman asked when they were late. Was Kara pregnant?

Kara had known Alex for over thirteen years and was able to comprehend the unasked question on her face instantly. Her cheeks flared in anger and she let out a growl, slamming her fists onto her hips. Alex briefly thought she looked like an upset chipmunk before she focused on the fact that Kara was actually angry with _her_.

“Alexandra Danvers!”

Wow, Alex thought. I’m glad I only thought she might be pregnant and didn’t say anything.

Kara snapped, “You know better than anyone that not only can Clark and I _not_ do that with Earthlings but also that I’ve never…AND! If I had…done that…that I would have used…”

Alex held up her hands in surrender. “Yes, I do know that. I’m sorry. It was just a silly thought every human girl ponders whether she’s straight, gay, or a virgin. We know you’re not…you know.”

“Because I’m not,” Kara huffed, crossing her arms tightly across the House of El symbol on her chest.

“You probably suffered some damage in your last fight,” Alex mused. “Or perhaps too much exposure to kryptonite can throw off your cycle.”

Kara visibly relaxed as Alex kept listing off logical reasons. She nodded, “Yeah. It could be any of those things. I’m only two hours late. It could start any time today.”

“Exactly,” Alex agreed. She walked over and patted the alien’s arm. “But let’s go run some tests just to be sure.”

The brunette found herself in a hug instead. She grunted at the force but wrapped her arms around Kara just the same. “Or we could hug. Hugging’s good.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara muttered into her neck. She couldn’t explain why she had such an instance desire to hug Alex. It was like her body was screaming out for physical contact, but it only craved the touch of sister. “I just needed this.”

Alex let out an adoring sigh and hugged Kara tighter. “There’s no need to apologize for ever wanting this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, Kara. Just because you're god-like doesn't mean you need to take after the Virgin Mary too.
> 
> After some heavy discussion with Keziah, we decided Kryptonian women did give birth once upon a time and therefore would have a period. Kara's is just ridiculously textbook perfect.


	3. 2-10 Weeks PS

The next nine weeks were among the most stressful Kara and Alex had undergone in their whole lives. Kara’s period never came and things only got weirder from there.

Kara begged Alex not to tell anyone about her late period or the random side effects that started appearing. Three weeks after her missed period she tasted metal in her mouth on and off the whole week. The fourth week she had extreme mood-swings. The normal, easy-going blonde had gone off on Snapper so viciously the man walked away without arguing back and muttered something about one of his ex-wives.

Kara felt so bad about it, when her mood swung back to normal, that she actually apologized to Snapper by bringing him a cupcake before heading straight to Alex thinking she was being chemically altered again. Alex scanned every inch of the alien’s body and reported no traces of the red mineral kryptonite. 

The fifth week was extremely hard on them both when Kara missed yet another cycle. Alex ran every test she could think of, but there was nothing physically wrong with Kara. Alex hypothesized that perhaps Kryptonian women were able to skip periods if they went without a mate for too long. That statement had earned her a not-so-gentle smack on her arm.

Alex barely slept during the sixth week when the superhero refused to eat one of her favorite foods in the world. Kara didn’t touch a single potsticker that James had brought over to game night. Alex saw the way the blonde had wrinkled her nose in disgust before turning away to tell everyone a lie. “I ate too many earlier today.”

The brunette pulled the blonde aside in her bedroom and demanded a real answer. Kara shrugged with a half pout. “I don’t know, Alex. It’s just the smell of them makes my stomach feel weird. Maybe I have a virus.”

“We’ll check again,” Alex promised. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex and the other woman just held her tight. The long hugs had become an almost daily event on top of their normal cuddling on movie nights and quick goodbye hugs.

The ninth week and third missed period came and went with no apparent side-effects. Kara hedged, “I may be just a hair more tired than I normally am at night. And I may go to the bathroom one more time during the day then I used too.”

Alex fastidiously kept notes on everything Kara stated. One of the side effects during the tenth week had caused both women to blush. Kara coughed into her fist as she sat on Alex’s examination table.

“What was that?” Her sister asked, unable to distinguish the words Kara uttered.

“I said,” Kara repeated, working her jaw around. “That I’ve noticed some discharge.”

The brunette immediately jotted that down. “From where?”

“Down…there.”

“Oh,” Alex blushed. She mentally started berating herself at the same time. You were in medical school, woman, pull yourself together. Stop blushing like a school girl who can’t say the word.

“You mean you’re having vaginal discharge?” Alex forced herself to ask like a grown scientist with a medical background. Kara’s cheeks flared red, but she nodded. “It was just twice though.”

It had been quite the disturbing discovery for the alien. She had taken to wearing panty liners every day. That was something she had only done on the days of her period.

The government agent turned away to write down some more notes. She knew neither of them were going to be pleased with what she had to say next. “I should probably examine you.”

“I thought you were,” Kara quipped, trying to lighten the mood. When Alex didn’t reply, she understood what type of examination the other woman meant. Her jaw dropped. “You mean…like a pelvic exam?”

Alex nodded, grateful not to be looking at Kara. Her eyes were wide at the thought of what she was going to do have to do.

“Nope!” Kara firmly stated. “It was just once. I feel fine. My phone is ringing. I gotta go.”

“But you said it happened…” A whoosh let Alex know that Kara had sped away. She pursed her lips and said to the empty room. “She’s fine right? She’s fine. There’s no need to do that. I mean…we have already scanned her whole body. She’s fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex, you never made it that far in your medical rotation. You can't just go around giving women pelvic exams without proper accreditation. Well...you can but you need to at least buy them dinner first.


	4. 11 weeks PS

Kara stretched her back with a grunt as she waited for her cup of coffee to finish in the Keurig. She was really tired of these small symptoms that kept appearing and disappearing. Most women may not have noticed them, but Kara felt every little ache and pain.

She had never felt pain, discomfort, or any weird, body sensations after the age of 13. Her skin was impenetrable and her body had a perfect immunization system. But whatever was wrong with her was going on from the inside and that meant she could feel everything.

Since Alex mentioned the fact she needed a pelvic exam, Kara had been steadfastly avoiding the other woman. She had never had one before and she wasn’t going to start now.

Why would she need one, she mused as she stirred her coffee. It wasn’t like she could have cancer or that anything was wrong with her reproductive system. It was the benefit of being an alien. Her lack of anomalies weren’t solely based on the yellow sun. Kryptonians had advanced their modern medicine and genetics to the point where none of their people got sick from such basic and primitive diseases or cancerous growths.

On her planet, there was no such thing as gynecologists or pelvic exams. No Kryptonian woman had problems with their reproductive organs so why would there be the need for that occupation? Her world did have obstetricians but not in the Earthly manner. All obstetricians worked in the medical labs where all infants were created for a specific purpose. In those labs the babies would gestate, be ‘birthed’, and delivered to their parents.

The blonde rubbed her lower back and grunted. She wished the back twinges would stop. She barely lifted the truck off of a man yesterday; her back shouldn’t hurt.

“Kiera!” Cat Grant called out, walking by her. “Put that down and follow me.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” Kara stated, instinctively following her as if she was still Ms. Grant’s assistant and not a reporter.

Cat tossed her keys on her desk and took a sip of the latte her current assistant had placed in her hand. She winced and handed it back. “This is cold. Fetch me another one.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.” Eve Teschmacher replied, swooping in to take the cup and leave the office.

“I’m glad to see it’s going well between you two,” Kara stated, a little smile on her face.

The queen of social media ignored the comment and dug around in her purse for a small cardboard box. Box in hand, she walked around the desk to stand in front of her reporter. “Kiera, do you know why I called you in here?”

Kara paused to run through her memory to see if she had forgotten anything. “I’m afraid I don’t, Ms. Grant.”

“Do you have something you wish to tell me?” Cat prompted. “Perhaps something that will be affecting your career in a major way in about six months?”

The younger blonde shook her head again. She was starting to get very nervous.

Cat nodded. She had figured as much. She handed Kara the box and spun around to go sit at her desk. “Take that and we’ll talk after we know the results.”

Kara looked at the box in her hand, almost dropping it when she realized what it was. “Ms. Grant!”

The alien lowered her voice to a whisper, her fist almost crushing the box in her hand. “I’m not pregnant.”

Brown eyes pinned hers in a firm stare. “Then prove it. You may use my restroom. Try not to make a mess.”

“You’re going to feel so silly, Ms. Grant,” Kara stated, adjusting her glasses as she tried to laugh. Cat merely flicked her wrist, her bracelets jingling. The younger blonde pouted as she tried to soothe out the cardboard to read the instructions. Urinate on the end of the strip and wait for a sign to appear five minutes later. Plus meant pregnant and a minus meant not pregnant.

Seemed easier enough, Kara decided. She waited in the bathroom after setting a timer on her phone. She decided to not even glance at the test before the time was up because she was 100% sure there would be a minus sign. Even if Kryptonians and Earthlings could procreate, it wasn’t possible without sexual activity. Kara had never slept with anyone. It even went a step further than that. The only person she let sleep in the same bed with her was Alex.

Kara jumped as if she had been shot when the alarm for her timer went off. She fumbled in silencing it before looking over at the strip. She forgot how to breathe when she saw two blue lines crossing each other to make an undeniable plus sign.

“What!”

She hadn’t meant to shout. Really, it had been an accident. But there was no way under Rao’s light that she could be pregnant.

Kara almost broke the bathroom door in an effort to get out of the tiny room. She stopped dead in her tracks when Cat Grant was just on the other side of the door.

“From the look on your face I assume it’s positive and you are denying it,” Cat mused. Kara protested, “Because I have every right to deny it, Ms. Grant. This test is wrong. I can’t be pregnant.”

“False positives are almost unheard of, Kiera. But I thought you might have trouble adjusting so here.” The older woman held out four different types of pregnancy tests. Kara took them all and closed the bathroom door. She peed on all of the test strips. Every test had a five minute timer and she set another alarm on her phone. As she waited, she started to pace in a tight circle and mentally ranted to herself.

I can’t be pregnant. I can’t be. I’ve never had sex. These things are wrong. They can’t show if a Kryptonian is pregnant. What do they even test for?

Kara paused ranting at the question and looked up the answer to that on her phone. Apparently pregnancy tests check for the hormone hCG that is only created after the egg has been implanted into the placenta.

Did Kryptonian women have hCG?

The superhero almost crushed her phone when the alarm startled her again. Kara held her breath and crossed her fingers as she looked over at the row of pregnancy tests on the sink counter. All four of them had positive results.

Kara gripped the sink as her knees buckled. It can’t be true. Her body must naturally produce hCG. She needed to get to the DEO and fast. She scoped all the results into her purse and opened the bathroom door. Cat was now seated on her couch.

“Ms. Grant, I have to go.”

“Stop.”

Only years of working for Cat Grant made Kara pause. Every molecule in her body was screaming for her to run. Cat softened her eyes and patted the spot on the white couch beside her. “Kara, please. Come sit down.”

Kara slowly made her way over to the couch and gingerly sat. She placed her purse in her lap, holding the potentially world-changing results as if the fate of the world depended on it. It did little to calm the alien’s nerves that perhaps the fate of the world did depend on her pregnancy test results.

“I can’t be pregnant,” she whispered after a few minutes of silence. Cat nodded. “That’s what I said when I realized I was pregnant with Adam. We had taken every precaution while having sex but I still remember watching those two lines pop up. I had so many plans and a baby was just going to get in my way. Even though I didn’t let Adam get in the way of those plans at the time, he still changed my world. Your world is about to change, Kara.”

The younger woman swallowed. “But…”

Cat interrupted, tired of Kara’s protesting. “I suspect you are almost three months along, Kiera. Your breasts have grown and you show several other subtle signs. I have to admit I debated longer on you than I have with any other celebrity I encountered because of how few side-effects you’ve shown. But surely you can think of something that happened 11 or 12 weeks ago?”

Kara reviewed her memory. Nothing had happened three months ago. She hadn’t even kissed a guy in over five months. The only thing eventful that happened around that time period was Alex shooting her.

“Alex…” Kara gasped, suddenly realizing the only thing that had gotten anywhere near her reproductive system had been Alex’s dart. If she was pregnant that meant her sister was to blame.

Cat nodded at the sound of the other Danvers’ name like it all made perfect sense. The gesture really upset Kara because it really didn’t make any sense whatsoever.

“Of course. I should have realized. You and Alex were trying for a baby."

If Cat saw Kara’s jaw drop, she pretended not to notice and continued. She waved her hands around as she spoke, “I’m so glad you two came to your senses while I was away on my soul quest.”

The younger woman shakily adjusted her glasses. “That’s not what happened, Ms. Grant.”

Cat waved her hand to dismiss the comment. “Please, Kara. I’m a reporter. I know what happened. I know you don't have much experience with men so you don't have much experience with semen. You were not the one who was intended to carry the baby. You two tried to inseminate Alex, had sexual relations, and didn't realize it could transfer into you through certain activities. It only takes one sperm, Kara.”

“I may be sick,” The alien muttered, mostly to herself.

Cat frowned, “Not on my couch, please. It’s so hard to keep it this white.”

“I’m well aware,” The former assistant muttered, thinking of all the times she called a cleaning crew. She tried to focus on how to answer Ms. Grant about the possible pregnancy. What Cat had said was most definitely not what happened, but how do you explain to your boss that you were possibly impregnated after being shot with a gun at the DEO while being Supergirl without mentioning tech that shouldn’t exist, the DEO, or Supergirl? How do you explain it when you don't even really believe it yourself?

Kara knew she had to get back to the DEO and Alex fast.

“Ms. Grant, I need to…”

“Yes, yes, go tell Alex. You two have a nice night celebrating but I still expect you back at work tomorrow. And remember, no alcohol. Also no more caffeine. That’s why I stopped you from drinking that coffee earlier. Giving up caffeine was the hardest part of pregnancy and I’m including the labor pains. I don’t envy you, Kiera. Now go.”

Kara went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Keziah put it. "Cat Grant has predicted every celebrity pregnancy and marriage for the past decade." 
> 
> You can't fool Ms. Grant, Kiera. She knows exactly what you and Alex were doing.


	5. 11 weeks and 1 hour PS

Alex looked up when she heard a whoosh and saw a blue blur fly by. Kara hadn’t even stopped to say hello and the older Danvers knew that was very unlike her. She followed the blonde towards what she suspected was the AI room. She got there in time to hear Kara cry out, “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Yes, Kara. Kryptonian women only produce the hCG hormone when they become pregnant.”

Alex watched as the blonde let out a soft wail and she knew she couldn’t stand outside the doors any longer.

“What’s going on?” Alex demanded her heart pounding as she stormed into the room. “Why are you asking her that?”

Kara couldn’t turn around. She knew she should be angry or upset at Alex. She was certain Alex was the reason she was now carrying a baby, but she couldn’t focus on that right now. She could only focus on the part where she was carrying a child even though she was a virgin.

“I’m pregnant,” Kara muttered. “Cat had me take five different tests. They all showed up positive. The hologram of my mother just told me that’s how Kryptonian women tested for pregnancy centuries ago. I have elevated levels of hCG. Alex, I’m pregnant.”

“You…you can’t be pregnant. You said…” Alex stammered, unable to talk. She clenched her fists, suddenly angry and ready to kick some ass. She demanded an answer. “Who’s the father?”

Kara suddenly found her anger. She whirled around, her cape making a perfect semi-circle around her. “I’m the one who should be asking you that question! You’re the one who did this to me!”

Alex’s brows snapped together and she said, harshly, “Kara, this isn’t time to joke around.”

“I’m not joking. Cat says I’m about twelve weeks along. The only thing…The _only_ thing that happened about that time was you shooting me in the ovary with that dart. What in the name of Rao was in that thing?” 

Alex staggered as if Kara had punched her. There was no way. There was no way in the entire science realm that her dart could have gotten Kara pregnant. There was no way her DNA could have been inserted into an egg and activated the embryo process. And yet…Kara said she was pregnant. If the blonde wasn’t lying about having sex then her dart was the only logical conclusion.

“Kara…we need to run some tests. We need to check to make sure you really are pregnant. I can check your hCG levels myself and we can scan your uterus to see if we see… well… anything,” Alex finally suggested, trying to get her feet under her. There was no sense in jumping to conclusions or have baked thoughts without firm proof.

“Well let’s go,” Kara demanded, marching out of the AI room with her jaw firm. Alex took a moment to brace herself against the door and whispered to a God she didn’t believe in. “Please don’t let her be pregnant.”

*

“You have all the hormones found in a pregnant woman,” Alex tersely reported, looking at the results that just printed. She was fighting the urge to throw up. “But that doesn’t mean you really are pregnant. We should do an ultrasound. Go change into some scrubs. I have a pair by the door.”

The blonde nodded and changed in a flash. Alex gestured for her to lie on the reclined examination bed. “Could you… lift your shirt and lower your pants just a little? I’m going to have to scan your uterus.”

Kara complied and barely noticed the coldness of the medium as Alex squeezed the gel onto her flat stomach. Alex couldn’t help but stare at the well-formed abdominal muscles as she placed the probe against her skin. She wasn’t focused on the fact Supergirl’s muscles were really nice, though they were. She was focused on the fact there could be an infant growing behind them.

“What does that do?” The blonde asked, trying to focus her mind on other things. “The gel?”

Alex droned an answer, her brain on autopilot. “It helps create a bond between the skin and the probe. It allows the waves to transmit directly to the tissues beneath and it helps reduce static too.”

“And… if I am pregnant… it won’t hurt the baby will it?” Kara asked, biting her lip. Alex swallowed a bit of bile that came up in her throat and shook her head. She focused on the screen as she searched for Kara’s uterus. The image was a little blurry but it was unmistakable. A tiny person was forming in Kara’s uterus. They watched as a small arm lifted and there were tiny fingers, almost as if it was trying to wave at its parents.

“Alex?” The blonde softly gasped. “Is that really…”

“You’re pregnant,” Alex managed to choke out. The 26-year old alien was pregnant and Alex was almost certain she was the one who impregnated her. She clicked a few buttons without thinking about it, saving and printing the image. She put the probe aside and handed Kara a towel, all things she had learned during her brief time as a medical student.

Kara ignored the towel and swung her legs off the table. She grabbed the other woman who looked ready to bolt out of the room. “No, Kara. Please…I just need a minute.”

The superhero wrapped her hands around Alex’s wrists. The agent tried to pull away, almost to the point of hurting herself, but Kara’s grip remained firm. Alex kept her head down, unable to look the other woman in the eyes. She felt a tear fall off her nose and she sobbed, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This is my fault.”

“Hey, hey. It was an accident,” Kara cooed, using Alex’s wrists to pull her into an embrace. “It’s no one’s fault.”

Alex shook her head on the superhero’s shoulder. “No. It’s mine. I shot you and now you’re…you’re…”

“I’m pregnant,” The blonde finished softly. “I’m pregnant because I went into an armed firing range with no regards or cares about rules and regulations. If it is someone’s fault, it’s mine.”

“It’s not your fault,” Alex protested, pulling away a little to look Kara in the eye. “It’s not, Kara. Don’t blame yourself.”

Kara gave a sad smile. “You shouldn’t blame yourself either. But Alex…I need to know. Who’s baby am I carrying? Who’s the father?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We gotta get through some angst to get to the awkward hilarity. Thus is life when you become accidentally pregnant. Or so I'm told. Only Mary, Jane, and Kara would know.


	6. *11 weeks, 1 hour, and 20 minutes PS*

 

“Alex! Tell me!” Kara demanded, following Alex in the lab. The other woman had escaped her embrace after Kara asked who the father of her baby was. The secret agent was almost hyperventilating.

“I…I…” Alex stammered, trying to wave the other woman away. She couldn’t think, much less gather enough brain cells to talk.

“Is it Clark’s? Were you using his DNA or…sperm?” It physically hurt Kara to ask that question about her cousin. “Is it J’onn’s?”

With a boost of super-speed, Kara was able to catch the other woman and forced Alex to look at her. She gave her a small shake and watched as mournful hazel eyes met hers. Kara softened her grip and pleaded. “Alex…please. Tell me. Who is the father of my baby?”

“I am.”

“What?” Kara gasped, dropping her hands to her side.

Alex took a shaky breath and repeated. “I am. It was my DNA in the dart I shot you with. I had been experimenting on it…trying to make it replicate faster. I was testing out ways to maybe save my dad. I didn’t mean to shoot you. Kara…the odds of me hitting one of your eggs and my DNA replicating like that… it’s… it’s astronomical.”

The blonde shook her head, trying to understand. “You were experimenting on your DNA to save Jeremiah?”

Alex gave a tiny nod. “In case they did to him what they did to Hank Henshaw. I wanted a way to turn him back.”

“And my baby…it’s yours?”

The brunette gave another nod. Kara let out a long sigh. “This…is going to take some processing.”

Alex swallowed heavily as she nodded for a third time. She was already picturing all the drinks she was going to order. She had no idea how she was going to tell her girlfriend, Detective Maggie Sawyer.

She could just picture it now. “Hey, Maggie. I just got my sister pregnant with my baby. Dinner and a movie at my place tomorrow night? I had lots of fun getting to second base with you last time and I was hoping to try for third.”

She shook the thought from her head. “I’ll come over later tonight. We need to sit and talk.”

Kara nodded, her mind switching to autopilot. She changed into her super-suit and sped away, not bothering to talk to Winn when she passed him in the hall. The hacker wanted to go ask Alex what was up with Kara but decided he didn’t need to be threatened again. He thought it was unmanly how fast he gave up last time, but several DEO officers who witnessed the event told him he made the right choice. Braver men, women, and aliens had cowered and broke at Alex Danvers’ feet.

 *11 weeks, 4 hour, and 16 minutes PS*

  “Double of tequila,” Alex ordered, walking up to the bar. Maggie’s ex-girlfriend nodded and poured her shots. The brunette drank them both within seconds. The bartender arched an eyebrow. “Another?”

“Double, double tequilas,” Alex ordered. “Tequilas squared.”

The alien laughed. “You saw that off of that Netflix show right? Everyone keeps doing that.”

Seeing Alice’s blank face caused the alien to stop talking and poured Alex her four shots of tequila. It wasn’t just that Alex hadn’t gotten the ‘Sens8’ reference. The bartender could tell there was something dark brewing under her skin. She sent Maggie a text.

 *11 weeks, 4 hour, and 43 minutes PS*

 Alex was twelve shots in when Maggie showed up. The detective may or may not have driven there with the sirens on. The Latina woman didn’t let any of her urgency show as she walked up to the bar. “Hey Danvers, what’s shaking?”

The agent shook her head as she took another shot. “I don’t want to talk about it tonight. I can’t talk about it tonight.”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Maggie promised, reaching over to place a hand on Alex’s back.

Alex found strength in the touch and used the energy to text Kara.

“How about I take you home?” Maggie asked.

“I haven’t had enough yet,” Alex protested. “This isn’t enough to sleep.”

The detective eyed the line of shot glasses with an arched brow. “One more and then I’m taking you home. Whatever it is, you can give it a fresh look tomorrow morning.”

Alex was willing to accept the compromise. She drank her last shot and stumbled out of the bar on her own legs; it was a point of pride for her. The couple rode in silence to Alex’s apartment and silence remained until Maggie was tucking the other woman in bed.

“It’s not going to work,” Alex muttered. “I can’t see it working out.”

The detective had no clue what the other woman was referring to, but she played along. She stroked Alex’s hair and asked, “Do you want it to work out?”

“Maybe. It would be…incredible. But the risks are too great. I can’t…I can’t lose her,” Alex said, her voice breaking near the end. She rolled over to the side and sobbed into her pillow, unable to look at Maggie as she broke.

Maggie curled around her and held her. She realized whatever it was, it was about Kara. There was no one else Alex worried about losing the most. She held Alex until she cried herself to sleep. The detective left a glass of water and ibuprofen on the bedside table before she left for her night-shift. She knew there was no way she could call in and take the night off, though she wanted to; two guys had already called out. She just hoped Alex could take care of herself until she got off duty in the morning.

Alex had only nightmares from when she fell asleep until she woke up at 5am to go vomit. Unable to fall back asleep, she sat on her couch and stared at the picture of her father. It was a familiar action, one she had done hundreds of times. That was how Maggie found her a few hours later; sitting on her couch with her arms around her knees and staring at the picture of Jeremiah Danvers.

 *11 weeks and 5 hours PS *

 “I can’t talk tonight. I’ll come over tomorrow.”

Kara had glanced at the last message from Alex a dozen times. She meant to write a reply every time she looked at it but it always ended with her placing her phone aside with a sigh. She sighed as she placed her phone aside again.

Tentatively Kara lifted her shirt and looked down at her flat stomach. An argument could be made that her abs were not as ‘cut’ as they used to be, but she could hardly notice. There was no physical change on her body alerting her to the fact she was pregnant.

Yet, everything else had added up. Kara had read everything on the ‘What to expect when you’re expecting’ website. All her side effects lined up with pregnancy. She was most definitely pregnant.

“With Alex’s child,” she whispered to her belly. “You’re Alex’s. How do you feel about that?”

She knew the baby couldn’t reply. According to the website she wouldn’t feel it move until 16 to 25 weeks and she was only 12 weeks pregnant.

“It will be nice to have a reason to talk to myself,” Kara stated, tilting her head in thought. “Because I can just say I’m talking to you. I suppose I’m always going to have you to talk to now. We’re going to be together forever, baby.”

The superhero ran her fingers around her belly button, trying to imagine herself swelling up with pregnancy. She had seen it happen to many Earth women. It looked greatly uncomfortable.

“It’s not something I’m looking forward to, the swelling,” Kara told the baby. “This is going to get us stretch marks. Not you, of course. Just me.”

Kara looked around her apartment and sighed. She moved to lay flat along her couch. “There’s just so much to do. I have to baby proof the apartment. And clean. I can’t leave the paint lying around. Who knows when you’ll learn to crawl. Or fly.”

She rested her hands flat on her stomach. “You’re half Alex, baby. Half human. Half me. Half Kryptonian. I wonder how that’s going to work.”

She could feel a wave of anxiety trying to push its way to the front, but she forced it back down. Kara rubbed her stomach, as if it was the baby who had been worried and not herself. “It will be okay. You’re mine and I’m keeping you. We’re going to figure this out. Do you know the best thing out of all of this? We have Alex by our side. There’s nothing we can’t do. She’s going to make us some prenatal vitamins. She’ll help build the crib. We can do anything if Alex is by our side, baby. That’s lesson number one.”

A food craving caused Kara to rise from the couch and move to her fridge. “Lesson number two; always keep cheesecake in the fridge because cheesecake is delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today on Maury with have Kara with us. Kara just found out she was pregnant and has no idea who the father of her baby is. With Kara for moral support is her foster sister Alex. Kara, who do you think the father is?  
> Kara: I'm not sure. I honestly have no idea how this happened.  
> Maury: Well we took samples of everyone close in your life. We have 5 potential candidates here with us today: Your Cousin Clark, Your boss/spacedad J'onn, Your best friend Winn, Your ex-crush James and we tested your foster sister Alex as a random control. Are you ready to know who the father is?  
> Kara gulps: Yes.  
> Maury opens the envelope: Kara, the father of your baby is... Alex?  
> Winn jumps up and down: I knew it! You guys owe me ten bucks!


	7. 11 weeks and 1 day PS

Kara slowly opened her eyes and sat up in a panic when she saw how bright it was. It meant she had slept through her alarm. “I’m late.”

“No, you’re not.” A voice told her. “I called Cat and she granted you the day off.”

Normally, Kara would have laughed at Alex’s pun but she was too focused on the other woman to catch it. Alex sat in the chair in front of her vanity, sipping a to-go cup. The blonde whispered, “You look terrible.”

Alex took another sip of her coffee and nodded. She knew she looked awful. She was hung over, exhausted, and mentally on the edge of breaking apart. She spoke into her cup, not looking at the blonde. “I brought you some crullers. I got there right when they opened.”

The government agent had texted her girlfriend not to come over because she was heading out. Maggie had responded with warmth and support.

“Thank you,” Kara replied but made no move to get out of her bed. She tentatively asked, “Is it time to talk?”

The secret agent steeled her will and nodded. She decided to not beat around the bush. “Yes, it is. I think you should abort the baby.”

“What?” Kara gasped. She hadn’t expected that. She had expected them to talk about potential futures and medical concerns. At worst, she thought Alex would want nothing to do with the child. She didn’t know Alex wanted to get rid of the baby altogether.

“Absolutely not,” Kara firmly stated. “This is my baby, Alex.”

“Kara, please. You need to listen,” Alex begged. “You have no idea if you are able to carry this baby to term. It has a high likelihood of dying and you could die too. There is no reason for you to risk your life over a genetic anomaly.”

The blonde angrily flung the covers off and got out of bed. “This baby is not a genetic anomaly. It’s a baby. _Our_ baby. I’m not getting rid of it.”

“Kara,” Alex’s voice broke over her name. “Please. Abort it. If you ever loved me, you will do this.”

A wave of anger boiled through Kara. She was set to explode on the bio-engineer, but one look on Alex’s face washed all her anger away. Alex was afraid.

Kara moved to her side and kneeled, resting a hand on her thigh. She softly asked, trying to understand, “Why don’t you want to have the baby? What are you afraid of?”

Alex jumped out of the chair, away from her and her touch. She couldn’t maintain her resolve if Kara kept touching her. “I already told you what I was afraid of! The probability of you dying is not worth anything on this planet, Kara!”

Kara rose from her kneeling position, following after the woman who seemed determined to stay away from her. “I think it is and I think you think so too. Alex, we could have a baby.”

“No,” Alex snarled, her face twisting as she remembered her nightmares. She kept backing away from Kara. “I refuse to help you with this if you insist on keeping it.”

Kara didn’t believe the ultimatum for a moment. She watched as Alex backed herself into a corner of the apartment and stopped a foot in front of her. She had her pinned.

“I’m having this baby.”

Alex shouted, “Damnit, Kara! You already tried to leave me alone once I won’t let you do it again!”

The superhero sighed when she realized what Alex was thinking and why she was so upset. She spoke softly, trying to belay her fears. “It’s not the same, Alex. I’m having a baby, not pushing a prison into space.”

“You still have the same probability of dying,” The brunette cried. She could feel the tears fallen down her face but did nothing to brush them away. Part of her hoped they would make Kara see things her way.

Kara reached forward to cup Alex’s cheeks and brushed away the tears herself. “I’m going to be fine. Me and the baby will be fine.”

“But we don't know that! We don’t know anything. How am I supposed to take care of you if I don’t know what to prepare for?” Alex argued. She wanted to pull away, but Kara’s hold kept her still.

A half smile wisped across the alien’s face. "How is what you just said any different than when we take on the monster of the week?”

“The monster of the week has never been inside of you!” Alex sidetracked for a moment. “Well…it has but that’s not the point! We have lists and information from Fort Rozz and the AI! We have information on what to do and how to act! This! This has never been done before Kara!”

Kara pulled away to place a protective hand over her stomach. The look on her face was somehow loving and scolding all at once. Alex assumed it was Kara’s beginning mother look.

“For one, our baby is not a monster. Two, we have information. We just need to mix and match Earth and Krypton information about babies. We will be more than prepared when this baby comes.”

Kara paused before asking, “Do you want to know how I know we’ll be fine?”

Alex sniffed before nodding yes.

“Because we have you. I can do anything if you’re by my side, Alex. I need you by my side.”

“I need you too. But I don’t think I can do this. I'm just so scared, Kara.” Alex said as her voice caught. Her eyes welled with renewed tears that she couldn’t stop from falling. “What if you both die and I’m left alone? What if you die and I’m left with the baby? I know I’m being selfish but I can’t help it. I _can't_ do this without you.”

Kara stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Alex. The other woman instantly fell into her and sobbed. The blonde turned to kiss Alex’s head as she rubbed her back. “You don't have to, Alex. We’re going to do this together. I’m not going anywhere. I promise you.”

“It’s not just that,” Alex protested, pulling away. Or she tried to. Kara kept her arms around her. “Kara…you know I never wanted kids. You know I would be a bad mother. I can’t do this.”

“Actually, I don’t know or think you would be a bad mother,” The blonde argued, squeezing her tighter. “I always thought you would be a fantastic mom.”

Kara let Alex go and moved away. “But I respect your decision about not wanting children. It is a conversation we had many times. If you don’t want to do this with me, Alex, I will understand. You don’t have to be a parent…but please still be an aunt. I need you in my life, Alex, and this baby is going to need you too. Please don’t leave me.”

Kara’s voice broke at the end and Alex watched as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Seeing Kara cry and hearing her beg Alex not to leave caused something inside of her to solidify. Her heart had been mangled by her nightmare, but in the end she would do anything for Kara. It was either leave or stay and she had made too many promises to leave. That left only one choice: stay.

Alex rushed forward to take Kara’s hands in hers. “Hey, I’m here. Always. And if this is what you really want…”

“It is,” Kara pledged.

The brunette took in a deep breath. “Then I think… I can do this. I’ll need some help. I can’t promise I won’t freak out or overreact every step of the way, but if you really want this then I think I can do it. And do it all the way. I’m not just this kid’s aunt. I’m her mom. I’m not going to brush off that responsibility. I never thought I’d be a good mom, but if you’re here then I think I can do it.”

“Her mom?” The blonde asked, lifting her shoulder to wipe away her tears on her nightshirt without letting go of Alex’s hands. “You know it’s a girl? I didn’t see that on the ultrasound yesterday.”

It was a failure of the smile but it was the realist one Alex had given since she found out Kara was pregnant. “Educated guess. We’re both females, Kara. Unless Kryptonians are _really_ special, there’s no Y-chromosome to pass on.”

“Then I think we’re having a girl,” Kara said, a little in awe. She sorted that thought away to think about later and returned to reassuring Alex. She promised, squeezing the hands she still held. “I know we can do it. We’re going to be great moms.”

Alex shakily exhaled. “There’s so much we have to talk about…to plan for.”

“How about we do all that later?” Kara suggested, leading them over to her couch. “How about we have a moment of no thinking and just hugging?”

The brunette thought it would be an excellent way to let her brain catch up with everything her heart just said. She settled on the couch with Kara cuddled into her side. Twenty minutes passed before Alex spoke again.

“Kara?”

“Hmm?” Kara replied, tucking her head more securely under Alex’s chin. She closed her eyes and let out a pleased sigh.

“How am I going to explain to everyone that I got my sister pregnant?”

Blue eyes shot open. After a long pause, she hedged, “Well…you can tell everyone what Ms. Grant thinks happened.”

How Alex held back the groan, she’d never know. Almost resound, she asked, “What does Cat Grant think?”

“She thinks we discovered we were in love with each other, tried to get you pregnant with some semen, had sex, and then I got pregnant by mistake.”

Alex blinked. That was a very in-depth assumption that was utterly wrong on all points. “You know, I think I preferred it when she thought you were Supergirl.”

“Though,” The agent added after a pause. “That lie might be easier to explain than the truth.”

“Well if you’re in love with me then will you please go fetch me the box of crullers you said you brought?” Kara asked, leaning back to give Alex a pleading look. Alex rolled her eyes. “You’re the one on top of me and you can fly. Why don’t you go get them yourself?”

“Please,” Kara begged, her bottom lip sliding out. The brunette sighed and grumbled as she crawled out from under the blonde on the couch, but did as she asked.

The next six months were going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex, you're doomed. Just letting you know that now.


	8. 11 weeks and 2 days PS

They had to tell J’onn. There was no way around it. It had all started the day before when Alex and Kara started talking about the medical side of Kara having a baby. They needed resources and help; all things J’onn could provide. So they asked him to join them in a conference room.

Alex nervously wet her lips and looked at Kara. “You tell him.”

Kara tightly shook her head. “No, you tell him.”

“Why should I tell him?”

“Because it’s your fault.”

The agent’s jaw dropped. “You said no one was to blame. You can’t just suddenly blame it on me.”

“I’m not blaming you but it’s your baby.”

“Whose baby?” J’onn interrupted, arching a brow.

Kara and Alex both shared a nervous look when they realized they had forgotten the Martian was in the room with them. Supergirl tried to backpedal though she had no idea why. “No one’s?”

“Try again,” The DEO director stated, crossing his arms.

Alex sighed. “I got Kara pregnant, J’onn, and now we really need some help.”

If they expected J’onn to be surprised, they were sadly mistaken. J’onn didn’t even look perturbed. In fact, he shocked them by when he said, “I already knew.”

“What?” The women gasped in tandem. “How could you know?”

“I could feel the baby’s presence,” The Martian stated. “I could feel it was a hybrid of human and Kryptonian so the only obvious answer was that it was Alex’s. I didn’t say anything because I did not want to think of you two having unprotected sexual copulation.”

The expecting mothers were struck speechless. First Cat and now J’onn thought they were a couple who gotten pregnant from a sexual act.

The Martian continued. “But really Alex, Kara, I don’t know how you let this happen. I know your Earth public school system can be remiss, but I thought they taught you the basics of safe sex.”

“We did not have sex,” Kara practically shouted, snapping out of her daze.

J'onn raised an eyebrow. "I'm centuries old. I know how both humans and Kryptonians become pregnant."

“We did not do…that! Alex shot me.”

“Only because she flew into the shooting range,” Alex interjected, trying to defend herself. It was strange how they were a united front yesterday and blaming each other today. She knew it was because they both were afraid of disappointing J’onn.

J’onn held out his hands, “Please calm down. I’m not accusing or attacking anyone. That’s not what we need to focus on right now. Our priority now is keeping Kara and the baby safe. Primarily means Supergirl is on the bench.”

“What?” Kara gasped at the same time Alex agreed. “Absolutely. We can’t risk her getting hurt.”

“Hey,” The alien called out, waving her hand around. “Supergirl is right here. Perhaps I should be the one to make that call.”

“Do you want to have this baby?” Alex asked, setting her hands on her hips. Kara blinked, “You know I do.”

“Do you know how easily you could lose the baby if you took one wrong hit or got exposed to a deadly compound?” The bio-engineer asked. She hadn’t wanted to bring up the depressing situations but she needed Kara to realize how dangerous her job was to their child.

Kara reluctantly nodded. “I see your point. But really, Alex, I’m bulletproof. I doubt much could get past me to hurt our daughter. And Supergirl can’t just disappear for six months.”

“That’s true,” J’onn agreed. “Perhaps we can come to a compromise. Kara could take regular domestic issues whereas I could shape shift as Supergirl for larger events.”

Alex made a noise of discontentment. “I’m not sure…”

“That’s not something we have to decide today,” Kara interrupted. She didn’t want to be outvoted.

“Kara’s right. We have other things we must attend to first. Kara, you need to have a prenatal checkup,” J’onn stated, still focused on only the health and safety of Kara and the child.

Alex nodded, “You really should have one. I could…”

“No,” Kara interrupted. She had read up on what happened at prenatal visits. Alex was not looking at her pregnant parts and that was that. “Not happening.”

Alex was more than a little upset by the immediate rejection. “What? Kara! I've practically been your doctor for the past thirteen years!”

The blonde merely crossed her arms and looked away. She wasn’t changing her mind. Alex sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. “I guess Mom could…”

“No!” Kara shouted. She wasn’t about to let Eliza Danvers look at her pregnant bits either.

Alex didn’t argue over her mother. If they had Eliza do the prenatal exam that would mean they had to tell her sooner rather than later.

J’onn cleared his throat. “I think I have a better alternative. I kept a list of suitable doctors with various degrees of specialties on file. I’m sure I can find a doctor to examine Kara in her… condition.”

“It’s called pregnancy,” Kara snapped. “Not a condition! And that sounds fine.”

J’onn and Alex traded looks. They knew the next six months were going to be very interesting.

“I’ll help you vet the applicants,” Alex volunteered. She was personally going to run every type of background check on the potential doctors and maybe even send some agents out to observe them. The Martian shook his head, able to read Alex’s thoughts without using his powers. “That won’t be necessary, Agent Danvers. I can arrange everything.”

*

Alex pulled J’onn aside when Kara became distracted by Winn. She tried to convince J'onn to read the OBGYN's mind. “J’onn. Please. I need to know what’s going on in the doctor’s head during the checkup. You want to protect Kara? This will be protecting Kara.”

The Martian shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

He patted her arm. “I know you are scared, Alex. I was the same way when my first daughter was born. It will get easier. The doctor will not harm Kara.”

“I’ll just have to bring my weapons into the examination,” Alex decided. “But I really could use your help. She’s going to do a pelvic exam, J’onn. She’ll have to probe Kara with her fingers! She might even have to do a trans-vaginal ultrasound. Do you know what could happen? Do you know what could go wrong? I’m going to need my weapons and you need to be reading her mind.”

J'onn shuddered at the images Alex planted. “I do not need to be thinking about Kara in such a manner. Do not fret, Alex. I will read the doctors mind when I vet them. I will only select the one with the truest heart. Someone who is like Kara in her truest form and only wants to help people.”

“And top of their class,” Alex added. “A medical expert. Are you sure you don’t want help looking for a doctor?”

J’onn sighed and walked away without answering.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this chapter J'onn was so nonchalent, hardly had anything to say. Then I was talking to Threequarterslucid on tumblr who said "Can't wait for J'onn "I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO HAVE UNPROTECTED SEX" J'onzz". 
> 
> I got a pretty good chuckle and then asked Keziah what she thought. Her reply was "OHMYGOSHGIVEITTOME!" and then she proceeded to give me a solid chunk of the dialogue. Cause she's amazing.


	9. 11 weeks and 3 days PS

****Though J’onn, Alex, and Kara told absolutely no one about the pregnancy, everyone at the DEO knew about it the next day. Lucy cornered Alex and Kara was snagged by Winn the moment they walked into the building the next day to check on J’onn’s progress finding a doctor.

“Kara’s pregnant?” Lucy asked, grabbing the bio-engineer’s arm with a talon’s grip and pulling her into a vacant lab. “How in the world did that happen?”

Luckily, Alex was a trained agent. She gave nothing away as she kept a disinterested look on her face. She was ready to deflect and ask how Lucy got her information when they heard Winn shriek in delight.

Across the lobby, they watched as Winn bounced up and down as Kara watched him flip out with a large smile on her face. At least someone was happy about the baby from the start. Almost everyone heard his shout, “Oh my God, Kara! This is going to be so great! I’m going to make her a dozen little baby suits!”

Alex closed her eyes as she let out a long, painful sigh. She opened them to find Lucy staring at her expectedly. “Kara is pregnant.”

“And who is the father?”

“I am.”

The officer’s head tilted back in surprise. She blinked once and then twice before asking, “You are? Really? Did you…two have sex?”

Alex looked around, as if the world was playing a huge joke on her, “Why does _everyone_ keep saying that?”

Lucy shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know. Lucky guess? I mean…she’s an alien. Perhaps she has a DNA sucking thing. I don’t know. I’m not the Lane who sleeps with a Kryptonian.”

“We did not have sex,” The agent stated through her grinding teeth. “And how did you know?”

Lucy went on a long winded explanation that involved agents from five different branches of the DEO that all started with someone glimpsing a piece of paperwork about J’onn searching for an OBGYN.

“Obviously the people around here don’t have enough to do if they have so much time for espionage and gossip,” Alex growled, turning to glare at any agents she could see. All avoided eye contact with her.

“You can deal with that later. This is blowing my mind. What are you going to do?” Lucy asked, stepping forward. “How can she even have a half-human baby? Isn’t there risks?”

Green eyes watched as the tendons in Alex’s throat tensed as she gulped. The agent was trying to push away the thought of her nightmare from the other day. She gave a brief nod. “There are risks. Dozens just off of the top of my head. I’m not sure what exactly will happen. I think Kara can carry the baby to term. She wants to try whether she can or can’t. So I’m going with she can. I think the doctor will recommend a C-section. I have to start working on some prenatal vitamins. We need to figure out a dietary plan and… It’s just so much.”

Lucy reached over and rubbed Alex’s arm. “Hey. We’re here for you. All of us. They say it takes a village and you two have one. We’re all going to help. I think Lois and Clark may just move here when they find out.”

Alex shook her head. They had so many people to tell. It was officially after the first trimester. They would soon have to break the news to Clark, her mother, and Maggie.

She half turned when she heard Winn squeal in excitement again. "Oh my gosh, Kara! I could make it little baby action figures! One's that will hold up to a half-Kryptonian."

She narrowed her eyes as she thought about how to threaten his silence. If she didn’t stop him he would tell James who would tell Clark. She had to nip the line of communication in the bud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this little chapter grew out of the desire for Winn to go crazy over designing baby super suits.


	10. 12 weeks PS

Dr. Rose Brown asked herself for the fiftieth time what she had gotten herself into with the government.

She had filled out a three inch stack of paperwork, been interviewed by a severely intimidating man, and had been escorted from her office with a hood over her head to a secret building. She softly exhaled a laugh when she remembered the reason she was doing it was a very large sum of money that had been deposited into her free clinic’s bank account. She could serve so many more underprivileged women at no cost to them for another year with what the DEO was paying her.

Dr. Brown checked her workspace as she waited for her patient to arrive. Everything seemed to be in order. The room was extremely neat and tidy. She hypothesized the lab/examination room belonged to a very detail-oriented scientist who liked to be in charge.

Rose’s ears perked a little as she heard an argument taking place on the other side of the room’s door.

One woman seemed to be shouting and was very easy to hear. “I want to be present. It’s my right to be in there while she examines you. And I need to be prepared.”

The other voice was a little harder to make out but Rose caught most of it. “You are not bringing your big gun and sword into the examination, Alex, and that’s the end of this discussion.”

Rose, used to overprotective spouses, just rolled her eyes. It seemed like her patient had everything well taken care of. She settled into a chair by the door to wait. She wished she had been allowed her phone and made a mental note to bring a book next time.

If there ever was a next time, she mentally sighed. The women outside were taking forever.

The ones called Kara and Alex argued for twenty minutes. They finally agreed that Alex would be allowed into the room and one hidden weapon on her person. However, Alex had to keep her hands visible at all times and her back facing Kara.

“Why do I have to keep my back turned?” Alex gasped.

Rose could almost hear a blush in Kara’s voice. “Because… it’s embarrassing, Alex. I’ve never had one of these before.”

The doctor made a mental note to change into ‘first-timer’ mode.

“Oh…yeah. I suppose you haven’t. Kara, it’s really not that bad. I promise it won’t even hurt,” Alex pledged.

There was a pause. Rose liked to imagine the parents were embracing, giving each other comfort.

“Okay. I think I’m ready.”

Rose shouldn’t have been surprised when Supergirl walked in with an government agent, but she was. It was Supergirl. Actually the superhero Supergirl.

Supergirl smiled at her while the other one continued to scowl.

“Hello, I’m Dr. Rose Brown.”

“Supergirl,” The blonde greeted, holding out her hand. Rose mentally connected her with the voice of ‘Kara-the pregnant one’ which meant the other woman was Alex. “Agent Danvers.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both. Now I assume I’m here because one of you ladies is pregnant.”

Kara shyly smiled and half-raised her hand. “That would be me.”

Rose put on her doctor smile. “Well, Supergirl, I hope you know this will be a first for me. I’ve never helped an alien with child.”

“I’m well aware,” Kara answered. She glanced at Alex with a brief smile. “This…has never been done before.”

“I imagine so,” Rose acknowledged. “How about we sit and talk for a moment? I’d like to get some background.”

The three women gathered rolling chairs around the laboratory. Alex and Kara sat side by side with Dr. Brown a few feet away. She took out her notepad and pen. “So, Supergirl, when was the first day of your last period?”

“Uh…” Kara hesitated, trying to remember. Alex answered for her, having already researched the questions the doctor could ask. “It was April 16th at 1:12pm. Her first missed one should have started on May 21st at 1:12 pm. We know for a fact she was impregnated May 14th at 12:56pm.”

Rose mentally did some math. “So your periods are fairly regular then?”

Kara nodded, “Yes. Every 28 days as a lite flow for 4 days. It always starts at 1:12pm.”

The doctor tried not to let herself become envious over alien genetics. “Well that makes our job slightly easier about calculating the due date.”

“Not necessarily,” Alex interjected. “Supergirl is from the planet Krypton. Their women were known to have a longer gestation period of 44 weeks.”

Rose looked to Kara and asked. “And the father? Is he also from Krypton?”

Kara looked sickened by the question. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Is the father human?”

“I’m the father,” Alex stated. She then shook her head. “I mean, mother. The baby is half-human because it was created with my DNA.”

The doctor leaned back in her chair as she evaluated the expecting parents. “This is fascinating. Supergirl, can the female of your species absorb genetic material from a mate of either gender to create a baby?”

Kara blushed at the thought. “Alex isn’t my mate. I don’t have a mate. I’ve never had sex with anyone. It was an accident on a shooting range.”

Alex’s tightly clenched jaw kept Rose from making a joke about gun safety. She went back to asking Kara questions about her gynecological past and all of the side effects she had experienced in the past few weeks.

“We’ll have to do some blood tests on both of you to…”

“Kara and I are both Rh positive,” The agent stated. “You can request any tests you want, Dr. Brown, but they will all be run here at the DEO.”

Rose internally rolled her eyes. Overprotective spouses who were also doctors were the worst.

“Given this baby is half human, half alien I would suspect it to be born a little after Valentine’s day,” Rose said, changing gears. Kara smiled at the thought.

“You seem to be at the end of your first trimester which is good news. The likelihood of a miscarriage decreases at this point, but we will still need to be very careful and vigilant. I’ve never had an alien patient before.”

“We’ll forward you all the information we have on Kryptonian pregnancies,” Alex promised. She was slowly starting to respect the doctor, but she didn’t let it show. J’onn had chosen well. Rose really did care for Kara’s well-being and hadn’t allowed herself to get sidetracked over the fact her patient was Supergirl.

“Are we done?” Kara asked, hopeful they could skip the rest of the visit. Rose laughed as she shook her head. “I’m afraid not. How about we get started with the basic stuff? I’d like to take your vital signs, temperature, pulse, respiration, blood pressure, and weight.”

Kara nodded and moved to various spots under Rose’s direction: the examination table, to the scale, and back. Rose chatted easily with Supergirl as she recorded all of her results. Alex would call out factoids about Kryptonians such as their resting heart rate, but remained silent otherwise.

“Before we start the physical examination, I would like to explain everything I’m going to do before I do it. I will be checking your eyes, ears, nose and throat, chest, lungs, heart, breasts, abdomen, reproductive organs, and rectum. We have to pay special attention to your breast, abdomen, and pelvic exams because these areas change the most during pregnancy. We have to do this because any problems in the breast, abdomen and pelvis regions may affect childbirth and carrying your baby to full term. Every test I do, every uncomfortable place I probe is for the welfare of you and your baby. Do you understand?”

Kara nodded slowly. She did but that didn’t mean she was going to enjoy it.

“Okay. I’m going to step out into the hall as you change into this gown. Please disrobe everything except your socks. Make sure to put the opening in the front.” Rose stated, handing Kara a cloth gown and blanket. “And you can cover up with this on the examination table.”

Alex opened and closed the door for the doctor. She turned to ask if Kara wanted her to leave as well but in a twirl, Kara was already changed.

“I look ridiculous,” Kara bemoaned, trying to wrap the oversized gown around her so nothing showed. Alex looked the mother of her child over and gave a half smile. “You look as beautiful as always, Kara.”

Kara snorted and waved her hand at Alex. She went to sit on the examination table and spread the blanket over her lap. “Stop lying to make me feel better and bring the doctor back in. I want to hurry this along.”

“I’m not lying,” The agent firmly stated. Kara really was one of the most beautiful women on the planet in her opinion. Pregnancy or a silly hospital dressing gown wasn’t going to change her mind. But she let Dr. Brown back in all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara, I'm sorry, but there's no way you can get out of this examination. You have normal period and you can't get pimples. The least you can do is suffer through a breast and pelvic exam like the rest of us.


	11. 12 weeks and 35 minutes PS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading some comments I feel like I need to point out that this is a Kalex fiction. As it's tagged, Kara and Alex will end up together. It's just a slow burn. They don't really have time to deal with feelings with all the baby drama. It's just little flashes of feelings here and there. And Maggie will be 100% fine because I love her.

“I’m going to start with the breast examination,” Rose explained. “I’ll be checking your breasts for unexpected masses. I’m going to start on the right side. Can you place your right hand behind your head? Perfect. Now I’ll be pushing my fingers along checking for unusual lumps and then I’ll end by squeezing around the nipple to check for discharge. Is that okay?”

Kara gave a tense nod. Rose said, “Okay. I’m just going to uncover your right breast now.”

The blonde kept her eyes on the ceiling as she felt her breast become uncovered. She wondered if this was how other women felt when they had their yearly checkup. She glanced over at Alex, but as promised, Alex was facing the other wall with her arms crossed. The superhero wasn’t fooled though. She could tell Alex was watching in the mirror reflection of the cabinets in front of her, keeping an eye on the doctor. It should have annoyed her, but it actually made Kara feel safer.

After a moment of what Kara would describe as ‘awkward pawing’, Rose covered up her right breast. “This side was just fine. Textbook perfect even. Now let’s check the other side. Can you place your left hand behind your head?”

Kara lifted her left arm behind her head as the doctor moved to her left side. Rose bared the alien’s left breast and palpated in a vertical line across the tissue. Some doctors preferred a circular or radial examination, but it was all just a preference. Rose ended with making squeezing motions around the pink nipple before covering Kara back up. “Everything seems to be perfectly in order. Do you know if you will be breast feeding? Is that how it was done on your planet?”

“I’d like to breastfeed,” Kara said, glad the breast examination was over. “And women on my planet did breastfeed a long time ago.”

Alex made a mental note to check Kara’s breast milk when it came in to see if it would provide all the nutrition their baby would need.

“I believe your baby will do fine with breastfeeding or formula, as do all human babies,” Rose reassured her, changing into a fresh pair of gloves. “But that’s something to talk about later. We’re going to do the pelvic exam and then the ultrasound. It will make all the discomfort of the pelvic exam go away when you get to see your baby, I promise.”

“Umm…Dr. Brown, I should probably warn you before you try anything down there,” Kara stated, blushing from head to toe. “I’ve never slept with anyone. Part of that reason is because I was unsure of how I would react…down there. I can crush people with hugs so I was more than a little concerned about…those muscles.”

“Oh,” Rose stated, glancing down at her fingers. She rubbed them together as she looked up. “So have you ever done any self-examination down there to gauge whether or not those muscles would break or crush anything?”

The alien hadn’t thought she was capable of blushing darker than she already was, but somehow she managed it. “Nothing besides my own hands. I honestly can’t tell you what will happen.”

“It sounds like I’m going to be taking a bit of a risk,” Rose mused. “I really need to feel around with my hands, Supergirl. And I really need my hands to help my other patients after you. I’d really like not to have broken or crushed fingers.”

Kara nodded, feeling miserable. “I know.”

“You would only potentially hurt my fingers if you tightened your muscles. Is there any way we could give you a sedative?”

Alex, who was trying not to blush, answered that question as she stared at the wall. “I’m afraid not, Doctor.”

Rose nodded; she had figured as much. “Supergirl, I’m going to ask that you relax and not clench your muscles during the examination. I really need to do this for the safety of your baby. Do you think you can do this for me?”

The blonde heavily swallowed. How could she relax when she was the furthest thing from it? She knew there was only one way she would calm down.

“Alex?”

The government agent straightened, almost turning around. “Yes, Kara?”

“Can you come hold my hand? Don’t turn around!” Kara added with a blush. “But can you talk to me?”

“Of course. Anything,” Alex promised. She knew she looked a little silly walking backwards but soon she bumped into the examination table. She held out her hand behind her and felt Kara clasp it. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Anything …though you probably shouldn’t make me laugh. Or startle me.”

Alex had to fight down nervous laughter at the comment and nodded.

Rose said, “I’m going to start with the bimanual exam. That’s where I’ll insert one or two fingers while pressing on your lower abdomen. I’m doing this to check your uterus, ovaries, and fallopian tubes. I’ll be pressing on either side as I feel around. It’s very important you relax and just breathe.”

Kara gave a brief nod and Rose pulled out the stirrups hidden on the sides of the examination table. She said, “I need you to place your feet in the stirrups and scoot down so that your butt is on the edge of the table.”

The blonde did as she was told, scooting down using her elbows. Alex took a step further down, still holding her hand. Kara felt a cool wave as Rose lifted the blanket to her knees. “I’m starting now.”

Kara pressed her head back into the table and tried the old Kryptonian art of meditation, Torquasm-Vo. She had never been any good at it, but she decided she could do the breathing exercises. Anything to forget what an awkward situation she was in.

“Did I ever tell you about my favorite trip to the beach?” Alex asked. Kara paused her breathing exercise to answer. “No.”

Kara tried not to flush as she felt her labia spread open as Rose inserted a lubricated finger inside of her after a quick visual examination of the outside.

“I was ten and my parents took me on a trip to the Gulf of Mexico in Florida. I really loved to surf and I was very upset when they wouldn’t let me take my surfboard. Come to find out that there aren’t many waves down in the gulf. But the water was so warm and the color was breathtaking. A blue-green that’s really hard to describe. When the tide was out, you could walk a quarter mile straight into the ocean and not have it over your head.”

 Rose pulled her finger out. “Okay. I’m done with the bimanual exam. I’m going to do a Pap smear now, Supergirl. That’s where I insert a speculum and take a swap of your cervix. Stay relaxed for me.”

Kara fought not to squeeze her eyes as she felt the metal slide inside of her. Instead she gently squeezed Alex’s hand, asking her to continue.

“There was something nice about the waves. I bought a little boogie board and swum out. I let the waves slowly wash me back to shore. The sun and the sound of the water were so soothing.”

The blonde squeezed Alex’s hand in surprise when she felt the speculum spread open and experienced a moment of discomfort.

“Are you okay?” Alex and the doctor asked at the same time. Kara cleared her throat. “Yes. I’m fine.”

Dr. Brown quickly swabbed her cervix and removed the speculum. “We’re almost done, Supergirl. You’re doing fantastic and you’re joining the league of women who go through this every year.”

“I’ll never underestimate human women again,” Kara stated.

Rose laughed. “I just have one exam left down here. I need to do a recto-vaginal examination. I’ll need to insert a finger into your rectum to check the muscles between your vagina and your anus. You may feel like you need to have a bowel movement, but this sensation only lasts a few moments.”

“Would this be less awkward if I had had sex before?” Kara asked, feeling completely mortified. The other women answered together, “No.”

The agent continued. “It’s awkward for me too, Kara, and I have them done every year. But you get used to them.”

“And this will probably be the last time we have to do this,” Rose added. “We only do more if there are complications but so far, everything seems to be perfect on you.”

 Kara felt some tension slip out of her shoulders at both of their words.

“I’m starting now,” Rose said. She had changed gloves and re-lubricated her finger. She placed the tip against Kara’s rectum and slowly pushed inside. This was the part she was most concerned about her fingers being broken.

Alex squeezed Kara’s hand and tried to draw her focus away from what was happening. “You shouldn’t have underestimated human women before. I happen to be a human female.”

“You’re not human,” Kara stated, trying to tease as she kept her eyes closed. “I’ve never seen a human struggle with cooking so much.”

Alex’s face scrunched in disbelief. “I don’t struggle with cooking. I can cook just fine.”

“Using the microwave doesn’t count.”

“You love my microwaved brownies,” she retorted.

“I love any brownies as opposed to no brownies,” Kara stated solemnly, trying not to smile because smiling during a recto-vaginal exam would be strange. She was trying to ignore the random presses, probes, and the desire to expel. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt the finger slip out of her.

“And we’re done. Everything seems great, Supergirl. You’re in perfect condition and the baby’s home feels fine.” Rose peeled off her latex gloves and tossed them in the trash. She said, “Okay. The last thing to do is completely non-evasive and then we can discuss everything. I want to do an ultrasound. We can even do that in your normal clothes so how about I let you get cleaned up. Here are some tissues, and you can put back on your clothes.”

Kara nodded and part of the stress eased out of her shoulders. She could handle an ultrasound. The doctor left the room again with Alex following. Kara quickly cleaned bits of lubricant off of her lower anatomy and changed into her suit. She let the women back inside when she was done.

Rose gestured for her to get up on the examination table again after she put the stirrups away. “Lift your shirt please.”

Kara turned to see Alex standing near the table, but her back was facing them. She reached out to take Alex’s hand and tugged on it. “You can turn around for this.”

“Thanks,” Alex said, eager to watch the ultrasound in person instead of having to review the footage later.

As doctor squeezed the gel medium onto Kara’s stomach, Alex nodded a silent approval at the new ultrasound J’onn had purchased specially for the prenatal visit. It would provide a much higher resolution image.

It took a moment for Rose to position the probe and adjusted a few settings to clear up the image. She mentally patted herself on the back when the image showed what she had guessed from the physical examination.

Alex tilted her head and her brow furrowed in confusion as she focused on the heartbeat. It looked like her baby had a very large heart and briefly, she worried about a genetic defect. Then the baby rolled onto its side and the large heart broke into two fast beating pieces.

“Looks like you’re having twins,” Dr. Rose stated proudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's twins!
> 
> Kara's mother was a twin and I figured there was a chance of Kara having twins. I let the fates decide. Keziah and I each rolled a six-sided die and we agreed if they were both even, Kara would have twins. She rolled a 2 and I rolled a 6. And thus Danvers*Danvers= Danvers to the fourth power! Danvers^4


	12. 12 weeks and 53 minutes PS

The doctor’s statement was met with nothing but stunned silence.

Will this day ever end, Alex wondered as she felt the sides of her world start to blacken. Kara was having two babies. Not one, two. Thoughts of Kara’s mother and her twin flashed into her mind. Then the memory of pushing the green blade through Astra’s heart. The thought of someone pushing a sword through her own daughter’s chest.

The soldier had honestly had never felt such the urge to faint, not even after a heavy night of drinking. But today seemed like a good day to start as she felt her vision blur.

“You are not allowed to pass out,” Kara barked, feeling faint herself. “We are not a cliché. You will not be that type of silly father.”

“I’m their mother,” Alex snapped, using the mild insult to push off the lightheaded feeling. Kara’s grip on her hand tightened again when she wavered. Alex cleared her throat. “I’m okay.”

She really wasn’t, but Kara needed the lie at that moment. She looked down to find worried blue eyes and she forced a smile. “Well… if your grandparents could handle twins I suppose we can as well.”

“Twins?” Kara repeated to herself now that she was certain Alex wasn’t going to pass out on her. “Two of them?”

Rose nodded. She adjusted the probe a little. “You can see them clearly now.”

The parents looked at the screen and saw each baby lying on either side of Kara’s uterus. Alex blindly reached out to grasp Kara’s shoulder with her free hand. “But I did an ultrasound last week. We didn’t see twins.”

“It’s not uncommon for the babies to play hide and seek,” Rose gently explained. “But there are definitely two of them.”

“Wow,” Kara said, shakily taking in a breath. She didn’t even notice she was crying. They were the most beautiful, small humanoid shapes she had ever seen and she already loved them with all of her heart.

The older Danvers didn’t fall so quickly in love. Not when there were so many more things to worry about. Alex closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Now wasn’t the time to fret about such things. That would come later, probably when she was trying to sleep.

She looked down at Kara and felt a flash of worry when she saw the tears. It instantly disappeared when she saw the blonde was smiling. She couldn’t stop a tiny smile from growing on her own face. All she ever wanted was for Kara to be safe and happy.

These babies, their family, made Kara very happy. She’d never be able to guarantee the superhero’s safety, but she could damn well make sure Kara and their family was happy.

Alex leaned down and placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead. “Just so you know, you’re only allowed to blame me for one baby. Two? That’s entirely your fault.”

Kara laughed and reached up with her free hand to wipe away her tears. Rose smiled at the couple. She had a feeling they were going to be great parents. “Do you have any questions for me?”

Kara had a few and they started spilling out of her. “How much weight should I gain? At what rate? How much more should I eat? What kind of diet should I follow? What should I avoid...?”

Rose smiled, “One question at a time, Supergirl. Considering you are of perfectly normal weight, you should have gained about three to four pounds during the first trimester. From now on you should gain about one pound per week until you give birth. It will vary just a little because of the twins.”

“As for how much should you eat, I normally recommend women add about 300 to 350 calories per day plus an additional 300 calories per baby. But that’s on a normal human’s diet of 2000 calories per day. How many calories do you need to eat?” Rose asked.

“Roughly ten to twelve thousand depending on her day,” Alex answered. She did some rough calculations. “So a normal female will need to increase her calorie intake by 15% with one baby. 30% with two babies. That means Kara needs to eat another 3,300 calories per day for the twins.”

Rose jotted down that note. “As for dietary restrictions, I will need to look over what Kryptonian women were and were not allowed to eat. But I think it’s safe to say you should avoid raw meats, most fish, shellfish, deli meat, soft cheeses, non-pasteurized dairy, unwashed vegetables, alcohol, and caffeine. I’ll send over a complete list later so Agent Danvers can compare it to the one she already made.”

Alex froze and found twinkling brown eyes staring at her. She flashed a doctor a half smile, realizing she had been caught red-handed. She did have a list of foods Kara could and could not eat already started.

“I’ll also send over a fitness routine, but I think you’ll stay pretty active. I should warn you that saving the day might not be healthy for the babies,” The doctor stated, wagging her finger. Kara fought against rolling her eyes as Alex nodded deeply. “I’ll try to keep that to a minimum, Dr. Brown.”

“Good. Any other questions ladies?”

Neither Danvers could think of any other questions to ask. They had both done lots of research independently and together over the past week. They were pretty well versed on pregnancy facts.

“We’ll walk you out,” Kara stated after she wiped the gel off of her belly. She picked up the picture of the ultrasound that Rose had printed off for her and smiled at it. She had a flash drive copy of the video tucked away in her suit and she was dying to show Winn and J’onn.

The trio stepped out of the examination room to find a group of agents waiting. Rose debated whether or not she should be afraid. She had expected the two who had guided her into the building while blindfolded to be waiting for her, not a whole group. One of the agents was holding a basket and stepped forward to hand it to her, ignoring Alex’s glares.

“It’s the ‘I survived the examination’ prize,” Vasquez, the spokesperson for the group, explained. All the agents seemed frankly amazed Rose was not hurt at all.

Rose laughed, completely understanding their surprise. She had worried about getting out unscathed from Alex a few times herself, especially when she told them they were having twins. She inspected the items inside of the basket and found a bottle of nice wine. She knew she needed a good drink after everything she just saw.

Dr. Brown nodded her gratitude and turned her attention back to the expecting mothers. “I’ll see you again in a month.”

“A month?” Alex objected. “It really should be two weeks.”

“After 28 weeks, we’ll move up to that,” Rose explained. “She looks great, Agent Danvers. Textbook perfect. I don’t think we need two checkups a month just yet.

“Also,” Kara added. “We’re not subjecting this poor woman with you twice a month just yet. Hopefully, you’ll have calmed down in a few months.”

None of the listening parties believed the last statement. Alex wasn’t going to ever calm down again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex tried to give Vasquez guard duty the rest of the month but Lucy overruled her. Lucy had, after all, bought the wine.


	13. 12 weeks and 3 days PS

__“Call her,” Kara prompted. Alex grumbled, “I am calling her. Do you see me with the phone in my hand? Relax.”

Kara snorted at the statement. It was Alex who was tense and snappy over the idea of telling Eliza. The alien wasn’t worried. She knew Eliza was going to be incredibly happy over the idea of grandchildren. It was something she had never bothered the girls about as they grew up, but Kara knew the older woman wanted them.

“Hey, Mom…Yes, we’re both fine. ...Why does something have to be wrong for me to call? ... Anyway! Kara and I want to come and visit. We have something to tell you. ... No, it’s nothing about Dad. I promise. …Yeah, this afternoon works for us. We’ll be there at 4pm. …Love you too. Bye.”

“I can fly us,” Kara declared, going to raid the fridge for calories. Alex frowned, “We could drive. There’s no reason to wear yourself out.”

“Alex, I do not want to sit in traffic for hours when I could easily fly us there in eight minutes.”

The agent worried the inside of her lip with her teeth. “If you really want to fly we could take a DEO helicopter.”

“We’re not landing a helicopter on your mom’s front yard.”

“Fine,” Alex snapped. “But you have to fly slower. Sixteen minutes.”

Kara’s jaw dropped, “That’s twice as slow! No way. 10 minutes.”

The agent refused to relent. “16 minutes or I’m driving myself. You’ll end up getting there first and have to tell my mother all by yourself.”

“Fine,” The alien grumbled, pulling a cartoon of ice cream out of the freezer. “But I’m eating this and you don’t get to say one word.”

Alex nodded in agreement and pulled out her phone to jot down how much of the frozen treat Kara ate.

 

*12 weeks, 3 days, and 5 hours PS*

 

 “It’s so good to see you both,” Eliza stated, giving each girl a hug. “Let’s go inside. I just made 4 dozen cookies.”

Kara and her salivating mouth led the way to the kitchen. Alex calculated Kara’s intake on her phone and decided the blonde would need a meal with actual protein very soon.

“I even opened a bottle of wine for us,” The oldest Danvers said, looking at her daughter as they settled in the living room. “Somehow, I think we’ll need it.”

Alex didn’t argue and poured two glasses of wine for herself and her mother. She left the third glass bare. Kara came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies in one hand, a plate of steaming lasagna in the other, and a bottle of water tucked under her arm. “Eliza, I helped myself to leftovers.”

“You’re allowed,” Eliza promised. Alex happily added the proper meal to Kara’s calorie intake.

The mother took a sip of her wine glass and leaned back into her chair, holding the glass with both hands. She briefly watched as Kara inhaled the pasta-dish before asking, “So…what did you want to tell me?”

Alex and Kara shared a look, the latter shoving the last of the lasagna into her mouth. Alex sighed as she turned to face her mother. “There’s no easy way to say this so I’ll just say it. Mom, Kara’s pregnant and before you ask, I’m the other mother.” She refused to call herself ‘the father’. “Kara and I are the genetic parents.”

Eliza looked away, stunned. Alex braced herself for the scolding that was coming.

“I never expected this,” Her mother finally stated, taking a long sip of her wine. “I never knew Kryptonian females had a way to conceive with a same-sex partner. Kara, why didn’t you or Clark tell us about such a biological trait? Did you even warn Alex before you had sex?”

Alex almost spilt her wine when the glass started to slip through her fingers. She only barely caught it. Luckily, she had drunk most of the glass before it slipped.

Kara’s eyes widened, pausing in eating her third cookie. “What?”

The superhero found herself on the end of an ‘Eliza Danvers is disappointed in you’ look for the first time in her life. “That is completely irresponsible of you, Kara. That is the equivalent of specifically withholding information and engaging in unsafe sex without alerting your partner. How could you?”

“Cause I didn’t,” Kara exclaimed. “Alex and I didn’t have sex.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Kara grumbled, settling into the corner of the couch with her arms crossed. “Why does everyone keep thinking I have some kind of alien-DNA sucker? I’m completely anatomically correct.”

Alex reached over to place a hand on Kara’s knee and squeezed it. She turned her attention back to her mother. “Why did you assume Kara was impregnated by having sex?”

Eliza meaningfully stared at Alex’s hand. “Well I assumed you two were coming to tell me you were in a relationship after you assured me it had nothing to do with Jeremiah.”

The government agent resisted the strong urge to yank her hand away from Kara’s lap. Instead, she remained calm. “Kara and I are not in a relationship, Mom.”

“Interesting,” Her mother mused. “Well if this baby is not the result of unsafe sex then how was it conceived?”

At the singular term ‘baby’, Alex furrowed her brow. “Actually, Mom, before I explain that part I should mention Kara isn’t just pregnant. She’s pregnant with twins.”

“Oh my goodness. Zygotic?”

“Monozygotic,” Alex corrected. “They are sharing the same sac so they are identical.”

Eliza took a long sip of wine as she gestured for her daughter to continue.

“It started because I…I was worried about saving Dad,” Alex confessed. “I was worried something will be wrong, that he would be different. I started thinking he could be genetically modified so I was working on a way to isolate his partial DNA from my own.”

“As your mother and bio-engineer, I’ve very proud of you. Please continue.”

Alex straightened under her mother’s praise, feeling taller and stronger. “I’m still working on isolating his genetics, but I built a weapon to deliver the DNA in case I only have a moment to save him. The DNA I loaded into the weapon was a copy of my own sequence where I had been experimenting on increasing the replication process. I was testing the weapon in a closed shooting range when…”

“I flew in unannounced,” Kara finished, looking sheepish. She had finally started to relax after the accusation that, metaphorically, she specifically neglected to wear a condom while engaging in sex with Alex. Plus, eating five more of Eliza’s delicious cookies helped her mood.

“I was firing at a dummy and I hit another one instead,” Alex added. Kara would have pouted at the teasing if the brunette hadn’t been giving her a look so tender and loving that it made her heart skip a beat.

The superhero mentally scolded the babies for the emotional response. Stop that, she’s only being sweet. No need to get my hormones in a twist over your mother.

Eliza finished off her wine. “That is incredibly fascinating. I’m going to want to see everything on your research, Alex. Including the experimental procedures you used on your DNA. Plus all the data collected from the prenatal examinations.”

For a moment, the oldest Danvers looked panicked. “You have had one correct?”

Both younger Danvers nodded. “Yes, Eliza, we had our first one a few days ago. And I’ll make sure Alex gets you all the files you want.”

Eliza relaxed. “Well now that’s out of the way, let’s move onto the better part.”

She broke into a grand smile. “I’m going to be a grandmother. This is incredible. Perhaps the best news I’ve heard all year. Come give me a hug.”

Kara was more than happy to oblige. She hopped off the couch with ease that she briefly wondered if she would have as the months progressed. Eliza wrapped her in a hug, making sure not to put pressure on her stomach.

“You too Alex.”

With a softly exhaled laugh, Alex put her drink aside and walked into her mother’s embrace. Eliza hugged Alex as hard as she could, which left her daughter impressed. She whispered, “You’re going to be a wonderful mother, Alexandra.”

Alex quickly tried to blink away the tears that popped into her eyes. She glanced at Kara who was watching her with a knowing smile. She rolled her eyes to try and save face, but knew it was useless. Deciding it was only fair to make her mother cry as well, Alex said, “And you’re going to be an amazing grandmother.”

“I love the sound of that,” Eliza said, pulling away. There were tears in her blue eyes. “Oh, Alex, there’s just so much to do. I’m going to have to move.”

“What?” Alex gasped, suddenly unconcerned about discretely brushing away her tears. Eliza laughed, “Well you can’t tell me I’ve having two grandchildren and not expect me to move closer. I’ve over four hours away.”

“Mom, you can’t move,” Alex protested. “What about the house? You can’t give up the house. This is our family home. Dad will want to come home here.”

“I’m not giving up the house,” Eliza reassured her. “I can move into one of your apartments as I’m sure you’re going to move in together. You’ll need to find a bigger place because neither of your current residences can accommodate two babies.”

“What?” Alex gasped again. She knew it appeared like she didn’t want her mother to move to National City. That was not the case at all. If anything, she was grateful to have more help on standby. But Eliza kept suggesting things she had not taken into account for yet.

Kara stared at the older blonde as if she had just revealed herself as an alien. It hadn’t even crossed her mind that she would have to move but in retrospect, it should have. She had been too busy thinking of baby names and soccer leagues to wonder where she was going to fit two cribs.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Alex finally stated. Mentally, she was already thinking about real estate. Then she froze. Did Kara even want to move in with her?

Regardless, Alex decided, they had to find Kara a larger place to live. As Eliza pulled Kara aside to talk about the side effects of pregnancy, Alex pulled up Trulia on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara, you can't go blaming the babies for your emotions. That's not good parenting.
> 
> And Eliza Danvers will move hell and earth to be near her little half-alien grandbabies.


	14. 13 weeks PS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Maggie chapter you've all been waiting for.

“You heard what Dr. Rose said,” Alex firmly stated, pulling the latte out of Kara’s hands. “No caffeine.”

“But caffeine doesn’t affect me like it does other people,” Kara argued. “I just really like the smell and taste of it. And I’ve done research. There are studies that show women can have up to 200 milligrams of caffeine per day after the first trimester.”

“That may be so,” The older Danvers replied, tossing the latte in the trash. It made a loud splash that seemed to echo in Kara’s gasp. “But we don’t know how our babies will react.”

“You…You…” The blonde stammered, thoroughly shocked and annoyed. The government agent grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to a quiet corner of Noonan’s. “Kara, please, listen to me. We really don’t know how our babies will react to caffeine and you were drinking it during the entire first trimester.”

“And the babies are fine,” Kara argued, placing a protective hand over her stomach. “Dr. Brown said they were the perfect weight and size.”

“But do we really want to risk any long-term side effects over something we could have prevented?” Alex asked, pinning blue eyes with her worried hazel ones. Kara tried to stay annoyed, but found she couldn’t. It was impossible to ignore the mother of her children when she was so clearly worried for their family’s safety.

“Okay,” Kara relented. “No more caffeine period. And I’ll try to follow everything else to the letter on the diet.”

Alex beamed. “Thank you.”

“But,” Kara warned, wagging her finger. “You have to give up some things too.”

The government agent suddenly felt very wary. “What are you suggesting?”

“No more alcohol. I have to give it a lot of other things I love up for the next six months. You have to give up alcohol for the same duration.”

Alex wasn’t entirely happy with Kara’s request. A nice beer was how she had gotten through the past several nights. However, she decided she could comply with Kara’s request. It wasn’t like she was an alcoholic. She could quit anytime.

“Deal.”

The Danvers shook hands on it and Alex ordered Kara some nice breakfast muffins to make up for throwing away her coffee. Kara asked, biting into one of them, “When are you going to see Maggie? You haven’t talked a lot about her recently.”

Alex paused in eating her muffin. Oh. Right. Her girlfriend. The girlfriend she had ignored for almost the past two weeks.

She suddenly realized she may have been a little too hasty with agreeing not to drink.

 

*13 weeks and 3 days PS*

 

 “Hey,” Maggie smiled when Alex opened the door. She held up her hands. “I brought pizza and beer. Figured you’d might be a little snack-ish this late.”

“Um…thanks,” Alex gulped. “And thanks for coming.”

The detective let herself inside. She set the pizza down on the kitchen island and walked around to open the drawer that contained the bottle opener. She opened up two bottles and handed one to Alex.

The agent hesitated. She had made a promise to Kara to practice teetotalism until after the babies were born. Alex took the beer anyway. She had a feeling that Kara would forgive her if she told her what happened later.

Maggie took out a plate and placed two slices of the pizza on it. She grabbed a napkin and settled in at the island. “So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

Alex picked up one of the bottle caps off of the counter and started toying with it in her hand. She had practiced the conversation a dozen times in her head and now none of it sounded good.

“I…well…you see…God! Why is this so hard?”

Maggie half-smiled. “Alex, I know where this is heading. I’ve seen it coming for the past week now. You can tell me.”

The cap fell out of Alex’s hand. “You do? You know that…I want…that we need…?”

“To break up,” Maggie finished. She nodded, “I figured.”

“How… how did you know? And please don’t say your silly catch phrase.”

Maggie laughed. She said it just because Alex told her not to. “I’m a detective, Agent Danvers. I detect.”

Alex groaned as Maggie took a bite out of her pizza. After she chewed and swallowed, she continued. “You’ve been really distant these past few weeks. Distant is fine. I knew you were going through something big. But the last few times we hung out, I wasn’t your focus. I didn’t feel like I was being pulled into your zone.”

“You make it sound like being with me was a bad thing,” Alex grumbled, taking a sip of her beer. Maggie shook her head. “No, it’s not. Anyway, explain why we’re breaking up.”

The agent scratched at the label of her bottle before she set it down. She took a deep breath before looking the detective in the eyes. “Kara’s pregnant.”

There was a long pause. Maggie forgot how to chew. “Seriously?”

Alex gave a single nod. “Yes.”

“No wonder you’ve been busy,” Maggie exclaimed, pushing her pizza aside. “That’s huge. Who’s the father?”

“I’m the mother,” Alex confessed. “Kara and I are both the mothers. Genetically that is.”

Alex watched as Maggie’s eyes narrowed. “You had better have an explanation as to how this happened other than ‘I slept with Supergirl’. I’m pretty cool about many things but if you cheated on me…”

“I didn’t,” Alex quickly reassured her.

The detective settled back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. “So Supergirl is pregnant with your kid.”

Maggie had figured out Kara was Supergirl after she joined them for game night for the first time. Alex had wandered over to talk to Winn and Kara had held out her hand. The detective thought it was a strange action since they had already been introduced, but grasped the blonde’s hand anyway.

Maggie froze as she was seized in an incredibly strong death grip. Every instinct was telling her not to move as Alex’s not-so-harmless puppy of a sister had a very serious and very threatening look in her eyes. Yet, Kara was still smiling. She said, her voice chipper and sweet, “If you ever hurt my sister they will never find you again on Earth.”

Then the scary look was gone and Kara bounced over to her friends to start the game. The detective was barely able to win any hands as she focused on what Kara said all night. She brought it up as Alex drove her back to her apartment. She tried to chuckle. “So your sister said if I hurt you that they will never find me again on Earth. That’s pretty hilarious right? That your little sister was trying to protect you.”

Alex had turned her head away, shocked and a little pleased Kara had done such a thing. Maggie nervously laughed. “She was joking right? Alex? Alex, why won’t you look me in the eye? She was kidding right? How could she even move my body off this planet…oh my god, Kara is Supergirl!”

It had all made so much sense once Maggie had figured it out. Now, nothing made sense with the fact Kara was pregnant with Alex’s baby.

“Actually, we found out last week she’s having twins. She’s carrying my babies,” Alex corrected.

Maggie snorted. “Of course she is. Well, Danvers, sounds like you got your hands full. I happily accept our breakup.”

Alex let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, for understanding. There’s just no way I could even think of having a relationship now. Kara and the twins are going to be it for me.”

Maggie nudged Alex to get herself a slice of pizza and the pair moved to the couch. They ate in silence until the slices were gone.

“Are you really okay with this?” Alex asked, suddenly worried again even though Maggie had already said they were fine.

 “I’m fine,” Maggie promised. “And honestly? You being focused on something else allowed me time to think these past few weeks. I don’t know if you realize how intense you are. It’s a good intense, but you take over a person’s head. I realized it felt like we really rushed into this. That was entirely my fault, by the way, not yours. You were this amazing woman who walked into my life and said she had feelings for me. I really thought I shouldn’t let you go so I rushed in despite every other part of me telling me to slow down. You’re a fantastic kisser and are incredibly fun to hang around, but I think we’re better off as friends.”

Alex tried not to let Maggie’s explanation get to her. It sounded like Maggie had been set to breakup with her if Alex hadn’t done it first.

Stop that, she told herself. You broke up with her first after ignoring her for weeks. You don’t get to judge.

Maggie saw the look of self-doubt on Alex’s face. “Hey, Alex. Stop that. You are an amazing woman and if the pregnancy hadn’t happened we would probably be having sex right now on that coffee table.”

Alex snorted a laugh into her hand. “Wow. No. That doesn’t look comfortable.”

The detective smiled, happy she got a chuckle. She reached over to rub Alex’s shoulder. “You really are an important and incredible woman, Alex. Everyone loves you. I’ve watched your group interact. I analyzed how you work and connect with each other. Kara’s the center but you… you help keep the balance. I noticed you don’t feel important at times, even inferior. But you are equally as important as Kara is to your group.”

“I doubt that,” Alex muttered. Maggie let out an exasperated sigh. She thought for a moment and stood up straighter when an analogy hit her. “You’re an engineer right? Science geek? You’ve studied space a time or two correct?”

Alex laughed and nodded. A time or two was an understatement.

“Kara is like the sun. Everyone is drawn to her and it’s really hard to avoid her gravitational pull.”

Alex nodded again, that was also an understatement. It was next to impossible to avoid Kara’s magnetism.

“So like the planets, everyone is drawn to her. But what keeps the planets from falling into the sun and burning up?”

“They have their own velocity that keeps them in their elliptical orbit,” The agent easily answered. “That actually started back when the solar system was formed. You see…”

“Anyway,” Maggie interrupted. “You’re the velocity that keeps everyone rotating around the sun and keeps them from burning up.”

Alex wanted to point out that it was ‘revolving’ around the sun and not rotation, but she kept it to herself.

“Do you see what I mean?” The detective asked.

The agent had to shake her head. She didn’t see what Maggie meant. The cop sighed and leaned back into the couch, “Hopefully you’ll understand it someday because I can’t explain it better than that, you goofball.”

Alex shrugged and moved to sit back on the couch as well. “Thanks for trying though. It’s wrong that you are trying to make me feel better when I just broke up with you.”

“Hey,” Maggie said, leaning over to bump Alex’s shoulder with her own. “I’m going to be fine. You’re pretty fun, Danvers, but I still get a few offers here and there. Hell, I got a cop friend back in Gotham who keeps trying to hook me up with her ex-girlfriend.”

Alex’s brow furrowed. “That’s sounds complicated.”

The detective laughed. “Yeah, but Renee was always strange like that. She says her ex, Kate something, visits National City pretty often. She wants to set us up on a date. Apparently Kate is a red head. Never dated a red head before.”

“I imagine there nowhere near as exhausting as a blonde,” Alex muttered, thinking of Kara. Maggie laughed, catching the reference. “No. I doubt it is.”

“So,” Alex tentatively asked. “We’re okay?”

“Yes, Danvers. Geez,” The detective chuckled, reaching over to push Alex’s shoulder. “You haven’t wrecked women for me. If anything, this has probably been one of my better breakups. We’re still friends.”

“Really good friends,” Alex corrected. She then grinned, “Well now that’s done, I think I will grab another slice of pizza.”

“Get me one too and tell me how you actually got the Girl of Steel pregnant if it wasn’t because she sucked your DNA up,” Maggie commanded, leaning over to grab her beer off the coffee table. Alex laughed and explained the dart gun.

“You really should practice gun safety,” Maggie stated firmly. The agent merely rolled her eyes.

“How is pregnant life with Supergirl? Has she had lots of weird cravings yet?”

“Honestly? No weirder than usual. But she’s on a strict dietary regimen of what she can and can’t eat. The limitations are really bothering her. She’s kind of been mad at me the past few days.”

Maggie smirked, “I think she’s going to be kind of mad at you for the next two decades. I’m sure you’ll find ways to appease her.”

“Hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Randomthingsthatilike for the idea of Kara “Sunny Danvers” giving Maggie the shovel talk.


	15. 14 weeks PS

“Are you sure you’re allowed to eat that?” Winn asked, eying the six hotdogs with everything on them that Kara had just ordered. She gave the vender a huge smile as she handed over her money in exchange for her food. She gave Winn a reproachful glare. “Of course I am. I need extra protein. Says so on my dietary restrictions.”

Winn was pretty sure hotdogs were not on her dietary list. Actually, he was certain of it since Alex had CC’d everyone at the DEO a list of physical activities Supergirl was allowed to do and a list of food she was and was not allowed to eat. There was also a bolded warning at the bottom to report all Supergirl’s delinquent behavior to her immediately.

The hacker was now stuck between two very scary places. Did he report Supergirl’s behavior and have Kara mad at him? Or did he not report it and have Alex mad at him when she inevitable found out about it?

“There’s no way to win,” He muttered to himself as he accepted his own hotdog. Kara politely waited for him to join her before she pulled out her first one. She said, “I’ve been craving one of these for the past three days. This is going to be delicious.”

“Look out!” Someone shouted. Several people screamed as a car flew through the air towards them.

“Shit…” Winn started to curse before he was yanked down to the ground, the car flying over where he and Kara once stood. He quickly got to his feet when he heard the car smash to the ground behind him. “Kara! Are you al…”

He stopped when he saw the look of fury on the blonde’s face as she stared at her fallen hot dogs. Then her look fell on something behind him as she grew even more upset. Winn turned to see the car had crashed into the hotdog stand. Fortunately, the vender was okay as he had dived out of the way. Unfortunately for the alien who threw the car the hotdogs were completely ruined.

“I have been wanting one of those for days,” Kara growled. Winn gulped. He could almost swear her eyes were red. “Kara, calm down. It will be…Kara!”

The blonde quickly disappeared around the street corner and a moment later, Supergirl arrived on scene.

“Damnit,” He muttered, pulling out his phone to call Alex. “You better be wearing your armor.”

Winn had spent the last two weeks designing an inch thick layer of armor that covered Kara’s chest and abdomen. Worn under the suit, it would allow the babies a little room to grow while giving Supergirl the same old appearance. It was also created from an almost indestructible metal and would protect her uterus from a punch.

He called Alex’s phone. “Alex!”

“I’m already on my way,” she stated, her voice coming in pants as she ran towards the helicopter. “What in the hell is she thinking?”

Winn turned to watch Kara punched the berserk alien into a van. “I think she’s a little upset.”

“Why didn’t you stop her?” The agent barked, signaling the copter to take off. He pulled his phone away to gape at it. “Are you insane? Like _I_ could stop her?”

“You had better pray this alien doesn’t hurt her.”

Winn shivered at the darkly uttered threat. He had a feeling most of Alex’s anger was probably aimed at Kara or the alien and he was just getting the raw end of the deal. “If it’s any consolation, she _is_ winning.”

Supergirl was winning. She was taking all of her frustrations of lost hotdogs and channeling it into her fists. It felt good to punch something again.

Alex surveyed their location in the sky as she remained on the line with Winn. “Inbound in twenty seconds.”

“I really think she has this one under control. The guy really didn’t consider how pissed off Supergirl would be about losing the hotdog stand,” Winn stated, mildly impressed as he watched Supergirl punch the creature a foot into the pavement. Kara took a step back as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She rested her hands on her hips as she caught her breath, satisfied the alien wouldn’t be moving for a while.

“Hotdog stand?” Alex repeated. Winn felt himself pale. “Were you two eating hotdogs? You know that’s not on the list, Winn!”

“It was just a few hotdogs,” The hacker quickly defended his best friend. “And they were steamed. She didn’t even get to eat them.”

“That doesn’t matter!” Alex shouted. Winn whirled around to see a fully combat ready dressed Alex behind him. “Jesus, Alex.”

She gestured at her fellow agents. “Take the suspect into custody. Supergirl! I’d like a word, please!”

Kara looked up when she heard her name called. Her pleasure at defeating the alien faded when she saw a very upset Alex standing by a guilty looking Winn. She let out a sad sigh. She reluctantly made her way over to the pair.

“Alex, before you start, he never got a punch in,” Kara promised. “Nothing came near that spot on my body.”

“I want you back at the DEO for a scan just to be sure,” The agent stated, unable to look at Kara for all of her anger. “I’ll meet you there.”

Alex turned on her heel and walked back towards the helicopter. Kara sighed as rubbed the back of her neck. “I’m in for it. Aren’t I?”

“I think it’s safe to say yes,” Winn agreed. “I accidently let it slip about the hotdogs.”

Supergirl’s shoulders slumped. “Great.”

 

*14 weeks and 1 hour PS*

 

“The babies appear to be fine,” Alex stated, her voice carefully controlled. She stared at the beating hearts for another moment before pulling the probe away

“I told you that I was fine,” Kara pointed out, picking up a towel to wipe away the residue on her stomach. “You didn’t need to check on me or the babies. He never got a punch in.”

“So I guess that long talk we had with J’onn about him handling the big stuff was for nothing?” The mother of her children asked. “Did we just sit around and make plans for the hell of it?”

Kara winced. “It wasn’t like that, Alex. Everything just happened so fast and I reacted.”

“And you could have gotten hurt!” Alex shouted, able to let go know that they were in her lab. “The babies could have gotten hurt!”

“I was wearing my armor,” The superhero defended hotly. “I was fine. I can take care of myself and the babies. Those plans we discussed were for when I really started to show and couldn’t wear the armor. Alex…”

“And what about the hotdogs?” The brunette asked, tapping her foot. “That’s practically processed deli meat, Kara.”

Kara let out a frustrated groan. “Which had been steamed! And I was going to heat them up again with my heat vision as well just to be sure. Dear Rao. These babies are lucky to be half-Kryptonian so they can super-speed away from your over-protectiveness.”

Alex worked her jaw around, trying not to show how much the statement had hurt. “I told you there would be risks. I told you that I would worry and possibly overreact at times. But that does not give you the right to mock me. I’m in this for the long haul, Kara. I’m trying to do what’s right for our babies even if that means nagging you every single moment of every single day. I’m their mother and I’m not going to let you hurt them because you’re used to living a spoiled, privileged life.”

The expression on Kara’s face was one of utmost shock; as if Alex had physically slapped her. “I’m not…”

“Yes, you are!” Alex interrupted with a shout. “You have never stopped to think about what you put into your body before because it never mattered to you. Sweets, alcohol, caffeine, processed foods. None of that remotely affect you so why would you care what you ingest? You don’t even need to eat or drink to survive on our planet. You just do it because you like the taste. You have lived a spoiled, privileged life just like your cousin. But you can’t have everything you want! You have to learn to make sacrifices. I’ve given up alcohol; I’ve given up Maggie…”

“Don’t you blame me for that,” Kara hissed, stepping forward. “I didn’t ask you to do that. I still don’t know why you did it. You liked her.”

Alex stopped her rant at that point and let her shoulders slump. She had to ask herself why she was so angry and instantly found the answer. She crossed her arms and looked away, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. “You’re right. I can’t blame you for Maggie. That had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. It’s just…when I got the report of you fighting that alien I just…”

Thought of my nightmare, Alex finished in her head. But she couldn’t say that. She hadn’t told Kara about her nightmare.

“I just hadn’t felt that scared since your first week as Supergirl,” she finished lamely. It wasn’t a lie. It just wasn’t the whole truth.

Kara relaxed and moved to place her hands on Alex’s arms, forcing the other woman to look at her. “I can see how it would be very scary for you. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I promise that I wasn’t being reckless. I was working on some rage, but I paid close attention to everything I did. If for one moment I felt the babies would have been at risk, I would have waited until you arrived.”

“And I’m sorry about the hotdogs,” The blonde admitted, looking away. “You’re right. I am spoiled. I’ve never had to deny myself any food cravings before and some of them are getting to me.”

“You can tell me about them you know?” Alex softly stated. “I know I’m being a hard ass about your diet but we can compromise. I just worry.”

She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on Kara’s stomach. Hazel eyes looked up to meet slightly, surprised blue ones. This was the first time Alex had touched the babies’ home except to scan them.

“These babies might be just like you. They could demolish a candy store and come out with perfect enamel. Or they could be getting their nutrition like normal human babies. Either way, they’re ours and I worry about them all the time. I want them to be safe.”

Kara pulled Alex into a hug. “They will be. We will be. I promise. I promise I’ll wait for backup. I’ll promise to talk to you about my cravings before I give into them.”

They stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other. Kara enjoyed the feeling the most. She could hear Alex’s heart beating and, if she listened very carefully, the fast little beats of her babies’ hearts. Those sounds combined with Alex’s warmth was perhaps the best feeling in the world, she decided.

Alex was the one to pull away first. She cleared her throat, suddenly finding an excuse to bring up something that had been on her mind the past week. “You know…if we lived together, it would be easier to tell me about your cravings. Mom was right. You need a bigger place for the babies. You need a room for a nursery. And I’m going to be with you every step of the way so it only makes sense that I move in…so…I guess I’m asking if you want to move in together?”

It took all of her agency training not to dig the toe of her shoe nervously into the floor as she waited for Kara’s answer. She didn’t wait long.

“Of course we should move in together,” Kara exclaimed. “We’re already staying at each other’s place most days of the week. You can even pick the place. You’ve always picked my apartments and they’ve been great. I completely trust you to find a place for our family.”

Alex beamed. “Fantastic! I’ll start looking right away.”

“It has to have at least 4 bedrooms,” Kara said, mentally thinking. “One for each of us as the babies grow. The babies can share a nursery to begin with but…”

The brunette zoned out what Kara was saying after she stated the bedrooms. Of course they would need 4 bedrooms. One for each female of the house. Why had she thought three bedrooms would be fine? One for each of the girls and the master for her and Kara. Why would she and Kara share a bedroom? That was just strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was just half a dozen hot dogs, Alex.


	16. 16 weeks PS

*16 weeks PS*

 

“Okay, Kara, I’ve got it narrowed down to three locations,” Alex announced, setting up the dinner table. She had ordered five spaghetti dinners from the best Italian place in town. Four for Kara and one for herself.

Kara practically bounced over to her food. The past few weeks she wouldn’t have even known she was pregnant if not for the 9 pounds she had gained. There had been no more side effects. She hated to be vain, but she measured the baby bump every day. No one had asked about it at work yet so she supposed it wasn’t very noticeable yet.

“I’m starving,” she announced, pulling one of the plates to her. “Can you get the parmesan cheese? Where are the locations?”

Alex brought over the cheese and watched as a large, twirled ball of pasta disappeared into Kara’s mouth, leaving a trail of marinara on her chin. She laughed and grabbed a napkin to wipe it off. “You are so messy. No wonder you fit in so well on our planet.”

“What does that mean?” Kara asked, taking the offered napkin to finish wiping her face. Alex chuckled as she sat down at her own plate. “I’m just saying you could have been a competitive food eater and never had to hide your true self.”

“As tantalizing as that sounds” And it did sound tantalizing. “I think I’m just fine where I am. So where are the locations? And! Have you thought of your baby name yet?” Kara asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Alex paused in twirling up her spaghetti. The parents had agreed to split the baby naming decisions in half the previous week. They wanted the twins to be individuals who would be equally loved by their parents. Kara had suggested they each name one baby separately. Alex had agreed.

“I have,” The DEO agent replied, studying her pasta intently. She had chosen a name but she was terrified Kara would think it was stupid.

Kara quickly swallowed the food in her mouth. “That’s fantastic! I actually had mine selected four hours after I discovered I was pregnant. You go first.”

Alex’s courage instantly retreated. “Actually, sitting here talking about it, I’m not so sure about my choice. I need some more time to decide if that’s alright.”

The blonde gave her a soft smile. “Of course it’s alright. You can take as long as you need. I only ask that you figure it out within an hour after the babies are born. They’re going to need a name by then.”

“Deal,” Alex agreed. She felt more relaxed already. “So what name did you pick?”

“Oh no. I’m not saying mine until you tell me yours,” Kara laughed. “So you might as well just show me the possible locations of our future home.”

The agent smirked; it had been worth a shot. She went and pulled the three packets of paper out of her workbag. She brought them back to the table and handed them to Kara. “Here are my top three choices in and around National City.”

“Suburbs, skyscraper penthouse, or a remodeled warehouse?” Kara asked, spreading out the choices. She spent a few minutes reading over each prospect before looking at Alex. She narrowed her eyes a bit. “You already have one you like, don’t you?”

Alex shrugged as she continued to eat her food. She did have one she liked over the others, but this was Kara’s choice.

“Well I think the suburbs are out,” Kara said, tossing it aside. “I just wouldn’t feel comfortable coming and going as Supergirl. I’m not really a penthouse kind of girl either so let’s check out this warehouse.”

The agent grinned. That had been her top choice. Kara was going to flip when she saw where it was.

 

*16 weeks and 1 day PS*

 

Alex had expected energetic Kara to appear the moment the blonde realized the warehouse was located on the same block as her favorite pizza place. Instead, serious Kara showed up for the real estate showing.

“I’m Loretta Inglewood,” The realtor introduced herself. “Major Lucy Lane told me you two were looking for a house.”

“Kara Danvers, and yes we are.”

Loretta’s smile widened. “Agent Danvers didn’t mention she was married. It’s lovely to meet you, Kara. And I see you’re expecting. That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you two.”

Alex opened her mouth to correct the assumption but closed it as Loretta started leading them to the front door. At least Loretta hadn’t assumed they had unprotected sex.

“This warehouse was built in the 1910 where it started as a shipping warehouse. Over the past few decades a lot of remodeling has been done. The entire first two floors are stores and restaurants as you saw. The third floor houses all the building’s mechanics. The fourth and fifth floors were converted into an amazing home. This would be your private elevator and over there would be your private stairwell. There are others around the warehouse but they only go to the third floor. These are the only two ways to get to the fourth floor and roof.”

“Sounds good to me,” Alex stated. Kara looked around as they waited for the elevator. “And you’re certain this building is up to the fire marshal’s standards?”

“Of course,” Loretta easily reassured her. “The building was just recertified this year.”

“We’ll have to have a contractor check to make sure everything is up to code,” The blonde stated, eyeing the elevator as they stepped inside. “Probably a few different types. I want to make sure everything is in excellent condition.”

“Absolutely.”

The rest of the tour continued in the same manner. Loretta would show them a feature, Alex would declare her love for it, and Kara would softly point out potential hazards and downsides. It was so uncharacteristic that Alex pulled Kara into the master bedroom after excusing themselves from Loretta.

“What’s going on? I thought you would love this place,” Alex declared, crossing her arms. Kara mimicked the gesture. “I do, but I don’t want to set my heart on one place. This is going to be our babies’ home, Alex. A home is so incredibly important that I don’t want to mess this up by rushing in with rose-tinted glasses.”

The agent softly laughed. “I see your point. But I really do think this would be an amazing place for us, Kara. This master bedroom is fantastic and it would be yours. Can’t you imagine setting up your easel over there by the window? We could set up one of the other bedrooms as a nursery. The roof has a large patio and is fenced so there wouldn’t be any accidents. Easy to fly in and out of. The kitchen is huge and to die for. Open floor plan. You have to admit, it’s really perfect for us.”

“It is,” Kara admitted. “But let’s go see that penthouse today just in case.”

Alex nodded. She wanted Kara to be certain after all. Luckily for her, Kara hated the penthouse.

After staying up half the night making a pros and cons list, they made a generous offer the next day. The owner accepted and a dozen contractors swarmed in to appraise the warehouse. A week later, they spent hours signing paperwork at the closing of their new home. It was in both of their names.

 

*17 weeks, 4 days, and 9 hours PS*

 

The pair argued for hours over the possibility of Kara overexerting herself when she moved her entire apartment into the warehouse. It only took the alien an hour and a half to do it. Alex was furious and tried to reprimand her.

Upset with their argument, Supergirl completely disregarded Alex’s lecture and proceeded to move the brunette’s apartment over the next 45 minutes. Alex’s apartment was so much easier because the brunette had already packed up most of her belongings.

Kara moved the agent’s stuff with Alex yelling at her every time she appeared back in the warehouse to drop off a load of stuff. She would threaten random things: kryptonite, tranquilizers, or calling Eliza. In between her threats she started unpacking their kitchen boxes because that was the most important room in the house with the babies on the way.

“Kara! I think I’m missing a kitchen box. I can’t find the one with my wok in it!” A flash later and another box was at her feet. Alex looked up as she remembered she was supposed to be angry. “And don’t you dare try to move my dresser! I can hire movers!”

Alex dug out the rice cooker and set it on the counter. Kara had just brought over the pantry so she had rice for stir-fry. She needed the produce and meat from her apartment next. The agent waited until the next whooshes to shout, “Kara! Don’t you dare bring the food from my refrigerator! This type of strenuous activity is not good for you or the babies!”

Three minutes later, just to show she could, Kara physically carried Alex’s entire fridge to the warehouse, transferred the food into their much more luxurious refrigerator, and carried the old fridge back to Alex’s apartment.

“Show off,” Alex muttered once Kara disappeared again. She pulled out the meat to slice up and put her wok on the stove to warm.

She only saw a few more flashes over the next ten minutes, but focused on making a large dinner for the both of them. “Kara? Since it looks like you moved my dining room table can you set it for us?”

“I can’t,” was the weak reply she got. Instantly worried, Alex lowered the wok’s heat and went to find her house mate. Kara lay collapsed on her couch, exhausted. “I just ran out of energy. I’ve never run out of energy. I’m so tired. I think I wore myself out. Say it. Say I told you so.”

“I told you so,” Alex repeated. Kara turned pouting blue eyes and lips at her. “You’re not _actually_ supposed to tell me that.”

The agent spun around to go back to the kitchen. “You’re not _actually_ supposed to wear yourself out over something we have movers and friends to help us with.”

“Alex,” Kara protested, too tired to finish arguing. She promised herself she was just going to close her eyes for a minute and then go argue with Alex. She fell asleep with her lower lip pouting out.

 

*17 weeks, 4 days, 10 hours, and 9 minutes PS*

 

The blonde woke up slowly. She had no idea where the blanket had come from but she wrapped it tighter around herself as she yawned. Her feet felt wedged between two soft spots, but her toes were warm so she didn’t care.

“Feeling better?”

A blue eye sleepily opened and evaluated the situation. Alex was sitting at the other end of the couch with Kara’s feet behind her back, reading a book. She wiggled her toes in response.

“I took your blood pressure, heart rate, and listened to the babies’ heart rate,” The scientist reported. “You three seem to be fine.”

Kara sniffed. “Is there food?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Yes. I was almost done before you passed out on me.”

“Can you bring it here?” The blonde asked, batting her eyelashes. “Please?”

“Nope,” Alex stated, smacking Kara’s thigh before rising off the couch. “You’re going to eat at the table like a normal person.”

Kara instantly missed Alex’s warmth and tried to tuck her feet between the cushions of the couch. “But we eat on this couch all the time!”

“Not today. Not our first day in our new home. We eat at the table like a family.”

“Fine. Pull the family card like that,” Kara muttered, reluctantly getting off the couch. She stretched as best she could before walking to the dining table, a hand resting on her stomach. She watched as Alex set a very large platter at one of the places on the table and then a more modest plate on another spot. The blonde went to grab them juice from the fridge and poured them each a glass.

They both started to apologize when they settled at the table.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have…”

“I’m sorry I should have…”

There was a pause as they stared at each other and then laughed. Alex went first. “I like to think I’m getting better with this overprotectiveness, but I guess I need some work.”

Kara shook her head. “No. You need to be protective of me. Look at what I did out of sheer stubbornness. We’ve already had this discussion before. I’m not use to having limitations. I can’t do everything by myself anymore. Or at least, I shouldn’t.”

“You shouldn’t,” Alex agreed. “But there is a difference in being protective and overprotective. I shouldn’t have tried to limit you entirely. This is what gets us into most of our fights. Remember that big one after you saved me on the airplane?”

“Of course I do,” Kara laughed. “It’s not every day you reveal yourself to the world as a superhero.”

“And you are my hero,” Alex promised, reaching over to place a hand on top of the blonde’s. “You save the day, you’re carrying our babies, and you singlehandedly moved two apartments in three hours. I’ve never had so easy a move before. Thank you.”

The blonde smiled, scrunching up her nose. “You are most welcome. Thank you for dinner. It smells amazing.”

“I hope it tastes alright,” Alex said, picking up her fork. “I’ve been watching dozens and dozens of cooking lessons.”

“You are amazing, Alexandra Danvers. I hope you know that.”

Alex glanced up to see blue eyes staring at her adoringly. She fought against a blush. “It’s just stir-fry. If it sucks we can order pizza from around the corner.”

“It’s not going to suck,” Kara stated. She immediately started shoving food in her mouth. It was actually pretty good.

Later, they decided to call it an early night. Alex went to the room that they decided would be hers. She looked around the large room, puzzled.

“Kara?” Alex called out. “Where’s my bed?”

A moment later, a sheepish blonde appeared in her doorway. “Well…I moved it and your couch to my apartment so your mother would have furniture. I didn’t think about you needing it tonight. I guess…we could share or I could go get it.”

“I suppose we could share tonight,” The brunette compromised. She knew Kara was far too tired to go get her bed tonight. Maybe tomorrow. Or the day after. The day after would be better, she decided. “It’s not that big of a deal. We’ve shared a bed multiple times before.”

A week passed by and neither made mention of getting Alex a new bed. Alex only used her room to change clothes. Kara thought it was silly to just have a room being wasted like that so she decided to change it into something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They spent so long signing their names on paperwork at the closing that even Kara's hand hurt.
> 
> And why would you need two beds when one will do just fine?


	17. 18 weeks and 1 day PS

Alex sighed in relief when the elevator opened and she stepped out into her home. “Are you home?”

“Yes,” Kara called out from somewhere in the house.

“I got dinner. Let me change out of my work clothes and we can eat,” The agent declared. She was starving and stopped to open up one of the boxes to steal some of the French fries Kara had begged her to get. She half turned when the blonde came into view.

“I hope you don’t get mad but I turned your bedroom into something else,” Kara stated, twiddling her thumbs. “I just really wanted to give you something for all the things you’ve been giving me.”

“You took away my bedroom?” Alex asked, her eyebrows rising. “What about all of my stuff?”

Kara quickly turned around, to hide her blush, and started walking down the hall. “I moved it all into the master bedroom. We’ll figure something out later. Come on. I want to show you.”

Alex gave the takeout food one last meaningful look before following Kara. She really was hungry, but the things she did for the mother of her children.

The blonde was practically bouncing at the sliding warehouse door to Alex’s ‘old’ bedroom. “Are you ready? Close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

Alex shook her head as she did as she was told. She felt Kara’s warm hand be placed in her own and heard the door slide open. A gentle pull and she followed Kara into the room. The agent thought about peeking but decided to wait.

“Okay. Open them.”

The brunette opened her eyes and they continued to widen as she looked around the room. Kara had turned her very large bedroom into a gym. There were a set of weights along one wall, pads all over the floor, benches, a treadmill, and something reaching up to the ceiling in the middle of the room.

“What is this?” Alex asked, looking up at the fourteen foot contraption. It looked like two, tall poles with v’s tacked to the inside of them.

“It’s called a salmon ladder,” Kara brightly explained. “I discovered it when I went to Barry’s world, Earth One. It’s something they do all the time. You do a chin up on the first bar and use your weight to push the rung up to the next set. Felicity made Oliver show me how to use it. Then Sara spent an incredibly long time showing me she could do it too. There was a lot of…” Kara trailed off and quickly looked away, trying not to blush. There had been a lot of sweat glistening off of well-defined muscles.

“Anyway, it’s for you. All of this is for you. I know you’ve been using the gym a lot at the DEO to try and relief stress, but you also feel bad for staying there late. So I ordered everything and installed it myself. Now you can work out at home.” The alien looked practically pleased with herself.

“Wow, Kara. This…this is all so incredible,” Alex stated. She stepped forward and wrapped Kara in a hug, one the other woman gladly accepted. The blonde had to fight not to loudly inhale. By Rao, why did Alex smell so good?

The pair pulled away.  Alex said, “Well let’s see if I can figure this out.”

She stepped up to the ladder and went to jump up to grab the rung. Kara stopped her before she could start. “Wait, wait. You have to take off your shirt before you can use the salmon ladder.”

The agent was slightly taken back. “What?”

The superhero lifted her hands palm-side up in feign confusion. “Felicity told me that’s how you have to use it. Maybe it’s some sort of safety requirement.”

Kara actually knew very well the shirt-less requirement was for the viewer’s pleasure only. Her housemate didn’t look so convinced either, but she took her shirt off just the same. She was left clad in her black sports bra.

Blue eyes didn’t even try to look away and moved over every inch of Alex’s upper torso. “Wow. You really have been working out.”

Alex tossed her shirt at Kara’s head, secretly pleased. “Pervert.”

“I am not,” The alien retorted, pulling it of her head. She laid it to rest on her shoulder, wanting to keep it nearby because it smelled ridiculously good.

Stop it, babies.

She went to lean against the wall in front of the ladder and watched Alex try to figure it out. There were several slips and misses.

“Christ,” Alex panted, her arms burning. “This is harder than it looks.”

She was currently balanced on two different levels of rungs and trying to correct herself. Kara smirked at the comment. It meant Alex was going to practice every day until she could do it perfectly.

When Alex made it to the top of the ladder, she swung over to brace her foot on one of the rungs to place her weight on her legs and shook out her arms. She looked down at the highly amused and strangely flushed blonde. “Shouldn’t you be doing your prenatal exercises instead of watching me?”

Kara pouted. “I’m as fit as a fiddle, Alex. And I’m providing you moral support.”

Alex said nothing.

“Fine,” The alien sighed. “I’ll do my warmup.”

The agent allowed herself a moment to watch, but it was too blurry to focus on long. It seemed like Kara was determined to speed through her workout so she could get back to watching Alex finish hers. The older Danvers shook her head with a smile and grabbed hold of the bar. Now to just get back down.

It had started well. She had managed to get to the 11th rung, the one where she was 11 feet in the air, and she slipped placing the bar on the right side. She let out a short shout as she started to fall. In retrospect, it probably hadn’t been a bright idea to try and make it to the very top on her first time.

“Alex!” Kara shouted, spotting the fall. With a burst of speed and flight she caught Alex in her arms before she could hit the ground. The bar hit the ground less than a second later.

“Are you alright?” The superhero demanded, slowly floating back down to the floor. “Alex?”

“I’m fine,” The agent stated, feeling relieved and a little embarrassed. She was supposed to be the one saving Kara, not the other way around. Plus, she was currently in a very intimate bridal hold.

“How about you stick to the first few rungs as you practice?” Kara suggested, her heart beating wildly at the thought of Alex hurting herself. She glared up at the ladder, almost tempted to use her heat vision to make it shorter.

“I’ll do that.” A moment past. “Umm…Kara? I think you can put me down now.”

Alex tried to move her legs so that Kara wasn’t holding her behind her knees. However, Supergirl kept a firm grip on her as she smirked. “No. I like you in this position.”

Alex was mortified when she felt herself blush. “Kara, seriously…”

“You make a nice weight as I do my prenatal exercises. It’s lunges next.”

Alex let out a little shout, grabbing hold of Kara’s shoulder as they dipped down. She then laughed as Kara kept moving forward in her lunges. “Stop you goofball.”

The superhero laughed as she settled Alex on her feet. “You’ll be alright now, little lady. I just saved you and your five cats from the burning building.”

“I’m more of a dog person.” The other woman stated, rolling her eyes. She switched into a higher voice to play along with the game. “But thank you, Supergirl. You’re my hero!”

Alex stood up on her tip toes and placed a kiss on Kara’s cheek. At least, that had been her intention. Kara had turned her head at the same time to make another comment and a kiss on the cheek turned into an 85% kiss on the mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Both women gasped, taking a step back. Alex reached over to snag her polo off of Kara’s shoulder, suddenly feeling very naked. “I’m going to just…go reheat the takeout.”

“I’ll finish up my exercises,” Kara stated, turning away. Both women firmly pushed the exact same thought out of their minds: Oh my God/Rao, I just kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara, those pregnancy hormones are showing. Why you want to watch Alex get all sweaty?
> 
> But, seriously, I'd pay good money to watch Alex or Kara Danvers on the salmon ladder.


	18. 19 weeks PS

Alex was in an incredibly good mood when she got off their elevator. She had bagged a few criminals, her mother said she was happy in Kara’s old apartment, J’onn had successfully masqueraded as Supergirl, and Kara’s prenatal checkup had gone fantastically the day before. The babies and their mother were right on their target weight. Plus, she had gotten a special package delivered to the DEO.

She smiled as she placed the bags she was carrying beside the foyer’s table. Most were groceries but inside one of them were two baby-sized lab coats. The reputably fierce, DEO agent had seen them on a website and had to order them. She would have them embroidered when she finally worked up the courage to tell Kara her chosen baby name and learned Kara’s choice.

All her happiness faded in a heartbeat when she heard Kara softly crying. She un-holstered her gun and ran until she found the blonde in the living room on the couch. Alex dashed to the blonde’s side, looking around for anyone or anything that could have hurt the mother of her children.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, holstering her gun when she realized there was no present danger.

Kara sniffled and looked away, unable to look her in the eyes. She hadn’t thought the agent would be home so early. She was mortified that Alex had caught her crying.

Alex rested a hand on Kara’s thigh and begged, “Kara, please. Tell me. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

“It’s stupid,” The blonde muttered, keeping her face turned away. “You’re just going to think I’m being stupid and naïve.”

Alex stood up and climbed between Kara and the arm of the arm of the couch. The younger woman grunted at having to move. But Alex was persistent about squishing in behind her. Soon she was squashed between Kara and the couch and wrapped around the younger woman.

The brunette kissed her head, “Just so you know, I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong. But also just so you know I just tossed aside five bags of groceries that probably need to be refrigerated. We’re on a deadline here.”

A reluctant chuckle escape Kara’s throat. She reached up and brushed away the dried tear tracks on her face. “I feel so lonely, Alex.”

Kara felt, more than heard, the rumble of disagreement from Alex’s chest. She quickly continued before she was interrupted. “I know I’m not alone. I have you, Eliza, J’onn, Winn, James, Lucy...I have everybody. But…I’m alone in everyone’s eyes. The Earth is going to look at me as a single mother.”

“The world is very tolerant of such things,” Alex offered, not mentioning the fact that she would also be viewed as a single mother. Kara sighed. “I know. It’s just...you know I believe in Rao?”

“Yes.”

“We were taught that Rao thinks that all children should be brought in the light of two parents. That is why all children born on Krypton were born to bonded individuals. Today I asked the AI of my mother when was the last time a child was born on Krypton to unbonded parents. She said 683 years ago.”

Kara let out a sob. “I’ll be the first in over half a millennium to give birth to children without Rao’s blessing.”

“No, no,” Alex cooed, holding Kara tighter.

“How can you say no, Alex? I’m unbonded and will have children in less than five months. I worry that Rao will not shine upon them or me.”

Alex rested her chin against Kara’s shoulder as the other woman softly cried. She suspected this was more from pregnancy hormones than Kara’s fear. She knew that Kara was religious; innately so. She just never thought Kara would have a breakdown over having a child out of wedlock.

Alex knew children being born out of wedlock was a common occurrence on Earth. There was a simple solution for those who made a fuss about it: get married. She supposed Kara’s current problem also had a simple solution: get bonded.

She cleared her throat. “You know...there’s a simple solution to this.”

Kara roughly laughed between sobs. “Sure. Like anyone would want me now. I’m no longer as beautiful as I once was.”

“That’s not true,” Alex argued. “You are the most beautiful creature on the planet and I will always want you by my side. I would want you. Kara, I do want you.”

“What?” Kara gasped, twisting around to look her in the eyes. “What are you saying?”

“You and I…we could be bonded. That way the babies are born with Rao’s blessing.”

She watched as, just for a moment, Kara gave into her suggestion. Relief and happiness went into every fiber of Kara’s being and in the next moment, it was gone. The alien struggled to get off of the couch. She didn’t like that it was harder to do now.

“Absolutely not,” she grumbled. “I told you it was silly. I just needed a good cry. Nothing to be concerned about.”

The brunette caught her arm before Kara could flee. “It wasn’t something silly and it is something I’m concerned about.”

“You don’t believe in Rao,” Kara softly protested, unable to look at her. “Or God.”

Alex let out a half laugh. “I don’t. But you do believe in Rao and what you believe matters to me. Kara, in many ways we already are bonded. What’s one more step?”

Kara shook her head. Alex didn’t get it. She clearly didn’t understand how fundamental and life changing a bonding ceremony was. She tried to explain. “Alex, Kryptonian law forbids divorce. Once the couple is bonded, there is no way to dissolve the bond. You and I would be bonded forever.”

Alex rose from the couch and leaned forward to kiss Kara’s cheek. “You and I are already bonded forever, Kara. You are my family and now, we’re going to raise a family. How many more ties can we wrap around us before you realize I’m not going to leave you? That you’re not alone?”

“Alex,” she softly whispered, unable to think of anything else to say. She could only look at Alex in awe and wonder. “Do you really want to bond with me?”

Having Kara look at her like she hung the moon caused Alex to take a mental step back. She hadn’t thought it through, not all the way. In her rush to comfort Kara, Alex hadn’t considered the magnitude of what she was suggesting. She had basically asked Kara to marry her and she was just now recognizing the romantic intensity and implication of the situation. It was taking everything she had not to panic.

In her efforts not to panic, she inserted her foot in her mouth instead. “Of course I do. We could still marry others in an Earth ceremony if we found other people to love.”

Alex watched as Kara’s jaw tightened. She could almost hear the alien’s teeth grinding. Kara pulled out of her hold. “You obviously don’t understand what it means when Kryptonians bond. When I bond, there will be no one else for me. I will only bond with them in any other ceremonies this world offers. And I’d want my bond mate to feel the same about me. I appreciate your offer, Alex, but since you do not understand what it means I must decline.”

Alex opened her mouth to protest, to fix her mistake, but Kara cut her off again. “I’m going to be late to work if I don’t hurry. I’ll talk to you later.”

A few flashes of color later, Alex was alone in the apartment. She fell back onto the couch and grabbed the closest pillow. She placed it into her face and screamed at her own stupidity.

“What am I going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see, when Alex asked Kara to marry her she wasn't thinking about 'marrying' her. She was thinking about marrying her. There's a difference don't you know?


	19. 20 weeks PS

“And she’s barely talked to me all week,” Alex complained. “Do you know how awkward it is to share a bed with a woman who won’t talk to you?”

Lucy shook her head while Maggie nodded.

Alex sighed and sipped her whiskey. She had just finished telling Lucy and Maggie what had happened with Kara and her suggestion to bond the previous week. She took another sip and found a set of brown eyes and green eyes given her looks that silently asked ‘are you an idiot?’

“What?”

Lucy turned to look at the detective and asked, “Would you like to take the lead on this one?”

Maggie shook her head and picked up her drink. “Please, you go first.”

Maggie was treated to a brief grin before it changed into a look befitting of an US army lawyer. The officer pinned Alex in a look that almost made the scientist stand at attention. “Danvers, report the situation.”

Alex slowly blinked. “Lucy, you just watched me down half a fifth of whiskey. Kara’s going to be so mad at me for this. I broke a…”

“Report!”

“Alright,” The agent muttered. “I asked Kara to bond with me, she looked ready to accept, and then I said we could marry other people if we found someone else to love. She hasn’t talked to me since.”

“So you fucked up.” Lucy deciphered. Alex’s jaw dropped. She didn’t recall ever hearing Lucy curse before. “I didn’t…”

“You did,” Maggie interjected.

“Danvers, that woman is carrying your children. That beautiful, interesting woman who knows you better than anyone on the planet. Do you honestly think there’s anyone else alive who could draw your attention away when you have Kara and twins at home?”

Hazel eyes shifted briefly in Maggie’s direction. A friendly smile allowed Alex to shake her head. “No.”

“Do you know what you need to do then, agent?”

A minute passed as Alex gazed into her drink. Then she straightened with a determined look on her face. “I do. I need to see if Winn can find or make a snow machine.”

That was the last thing she said before Alex rushed away, already feverishly planning.

Lucy leaned to the side and whispered, her eyes still focused on Alex leaving the bar, “Did that last bit make any sense to you?”

The detective shook her head, her own eyebrows raised. “Not even a little.”

The army officer sighed and picked up her empty drink. She set it down and reached over to finish the one Alex left behind. “I think I’ll buy us another round.”

“On me,” Maggie replied, reaching into her left, back pocket to get her wallet. “So…when do you think we’ll have to clue her in on the fact she’s in love with Kara and not just bonding with her out of friendship or family-honor?”

Lucy groaned, “Knowing our luck we won’t convince her of that until the twins are driving. We would have better luck of convincing the alien first. Anyway, I thought you said you had a date tonight.”

The Latina perked up a little at the thought. “It’s tomorrow. I’m probably an idiot but I let my friend fix me up with her ex. Her name is Kate Kane.”

Major Lane knew the name and smiled into Alex’s drink. “Sawyer, I think you’re going to have a lot of fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Lucy met while they were at West Point. They had a lot of fun before Kate was dishonorable discharged.


	20. 20 weeks and 2 days PS

“What are we doing here?” Kara asked James. The hero shrugged. “I’m not sure. Lucy said the Guardian and Supergirl were needed at the DEO.”

He actually did know what was going on, but fortunately he was a much better liar than Kara was. Vasquez met them in the parking garage because James had insisted on driving them, better for the babies he explained.

Kara thought Vasquez’s uniform looked oddly shiny and polished. The communications agent stated, “J’onn and Alex wish to speak with you. They are in conference room B.”

“Um…thanks?” The blonde muttered. Instead of heading towards the lobby to take the stairs, Vasquez showed them to the side elevator that would take them further into the building. DEO elevators went up, down, left, and right.

“I can take the stairs,” Kara protested as she laid a hand on her stomach. “I don’t need to be coddled.”

“That’s not my intention, ma’am,” Vasquez stated. Kara stage-whispered to James. “Something’s not right.”

The photojournalist shrugged. His lips were sealed under the threat of death.

Alex was waiting in front of the elevator when it opened. The blonde stepped out and immediately hugged her. Even though she and Alex had been out of sorts the past week, the hugs had remained constant. She needed the reassurance of Alex’s strong body against hers, even if she did have to lean to make room for the babies.

“What’s going on?” Kara demanded when she pulled away. “Why is Vasquez acting weird? What are we doing up here? Ms. Grant is going to kill me for skipping work again.”

“I doubt that very much, Supergirl.” A voice stated a few feet down the hall. Kara froze and then slowly turned, flabbergasted to see Cat Grant standing in front of her. At the DEO. In front of her.

“Ms…Ms. Grant?” Kara immediately tried to backpedal. “What are you doing here? You know…when I said skipping work…I didn’t mean I worked for you! I meant skipping work like I’m not out there saving people.”

“Cut the act, Kiera, I realized you were Supergirl all along when the Martian showed up with shape shifting abilities.”

Kara shook her head. “I don’t know what you could possibly mean. And what are you doing here?”

“I invited her,” Alex answered. “And I told her you were Supergirl, Kara.”

“Alex!” The superhero gasped. “Are you insane? Do you know how much danger that puts her in? What were you thinking?”

Cat clicked her tongue. “That I can take care of myself, Supergirl. I face danger every day. Just last week I talked two criminals into turning themselves in. They were trying to get to you through me. It was very refreshing actually.”

“Oh my Rao,” The blonde muttered, rubbing her forehead. “Okay. Ms. Grant knows about me. Is that why you wanted me to come in today?”

“No,” Alex replied, placing her hands behind her back so she could nervously ring them where no one could see. “I have something I want to show you. Come with me.”

Kara followed, looking very confused. She couldn’t recall being on this hallway before, but she figured out roughly where they were in the building. They were on the third floor above the lobby and if her internal navigation was correct, they were going to connect with one of the walkways around the large entrance.

They rounded a corner and she found her assumptions had been correct. Alex went to stand by the railing overlooking the lobby below and said, “This is what I wanted to show you.”

The superhero joined the other woman at the railing and gasped when she looked down.

The lobby had been dramatically changed. Chairs were lined up on either side of an aisle, all facing the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was a large, jeweled circle and at the entrance to the lobby were four ice statues. Kara instantly recognized the faces of Zor-El and Alura Zor-El on the left with Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers on the right.

The blonde counted over sixty people sitting in chairs or wandering over to look at the ice statues. Shocked blue eyes turned to find nervous, hazel ones. “What’s going on?”

“It’s our bonding ceremony,” Alex replied, trying to smile. It came out looking more like a wince.

Though deeply touched, Kara shook her head no. Sadness lined every inch of her face. “No, Alex. I’m not letting you do this for me.”

“You and our daughters…you’re it for me. I’m sorry I said that asinine comment last week. I panicked over how serious the situation was.”

“It isn’t any less serious now,” Kara insisted. “And it wasn’t asinine. You may find someone else to love and I don’t want to keep you from that.”

Alex firmly shook her head. “I’m not, Kara. I said it before. You and the girls are it for me. Even if I could, even if you _would_ , I don’t want us to find anyone else. This is me being selfish for once. This is what I want.”

Before Kara could protest, Alex leaned over the railing. She shouted. “Winn!”

Kara looked over to see Winn chatting with James and he jumped when Alex shouted. He quickly pulled a little remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. Kara looked up as she saw tiny clouds start to form near the ceiling and white flakes fell from them.

“It’s snowing,” Kara whispered. Alex gave a real smile for the first time in hours. “Yeah.”

She was treated to the same look of awe and wonder she saw a week ago, but this time it didn’t cause a rush of fear and worry. It made her feel incredible.

“Are we going to do this or not?” Alex asked. “That snow is only going to last thirty five minutes and I need to let the caterers know about setting up the buffet for the reception in the cafeteria.

“Yes,” Kara squealed. She let out an hum of happiness before wrapping Alex in a hug. “Oh my Rao, Alex. We’re going to be bonded today.”

“Yes we are,” Alex laughed. “Now we need to go get ready.”

“But I don’t have any robes,” Kara protested, pulling away. “Nor do I even have a dress.”

“I took care of it,” The agent reassured her. “Lucy! Lois! Clark!”

The three individuals had been waiting just around the corner and appeared when Alex called. Kara ran into Clark’s arms when she saw him. “Kal El! I’m getting bonded today!”

Superman laughed, hugging her carefully because of the twins. “I know, big cousin. I’m so excited for you. Let’s go get you ready.”

Kara pulled away with a small blush on her cheeks. She smacked his chest. “You can’t watch me change.”

The Kansas-raised alien blushed in return. “I wasn’t going to! That’s what Lois and Lucy are for. I’ll be sitting in the corner, facing the wall, calling out compliments.”

The blonde nodded. She could live with that. She turned to face the Lane sisters. “Can I be ready in time? Alex said I only have 35 minutes.”

“33,” Alex corrected, already moving to her own changing room where her mother was waiting to help her.

“We’ll have you done in ten,” Lois promised. She hugged her cousin-in-law. “I’m so happy for you, Kara. Alex will be a wonderful bond mate.”

Lucy allowed the hug for a moment before jealously pulling Kara away. “Don’t bogart the bride, Lois. We’ll never get her ready if you don’t stop hugging her.”

Kara briefly thought that if this is what sisters acted like then she and Alex had never really acted like siblings. That was probably a good thing, she decided. She was bonding with Alex in 32 minutes after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to the DEO and we're gonna to get married.  
> Gee, I really love you and we're gonna to get married.  
> Going to the DEO of love.
> 
> (Clark was going to be the ring boy but sadly, Kryptonians wear bracelets)


	21. 10 years before the shot

“Come on,” Kara pleaded, reaching out with her foot to nudge the teenager on the other side of the couch. “You must have thought about it.”

“I told you before, Kara. I’m not getting married and that’s that,” Alex stated, flipping through the TV channels before settling on Mythbusters.

“You can’t say never,” The blonde argued, nudging Alex’s thigh again. The brunette caught the foot and placed it on her lap. She absentmindedly started massaging as she explained her position on marriage for the twelfth time. “I’m not getting married, Kara. Every guy out there sucks. And if I were to find the ‘perfect’ guy, I would not want a wedding. We’d go to the courthouse.”

There was a flash and the foot she held had been replaced Kara’s head in her lap. Alex frowned and tapped the blonde’s nose. “You’re not supposed to use your powers.”

Kara ignored the scolding and continued on with her train of thought. “The courthouse is just so unromantic, Alex, and I know you have some romantic genes in you somewhere. Isn’t there anything you ever wanted for a marriage ceremony?”

“For my father to walk me down the aisle,” Alex whispered, swallowing the pain that flared up. Kara’s eyes darkened but she didn’t apologize. That was something kindred in their souls, the pain of losing a parent. Kara turned onto her side so that she was facing Alex’s stomach. It was easier to say her next words into soft fabric then to her friend’s face.

“Kryptonian weddings have sculptures of parents on either side of the entrance. I want that for my wedding if I ever have one. But I’ll have to ask Clark for their images from the Fortress of Solitude. He’s offered to take me there or print their pictures at least. I’ve always said no because I think I’m not capable of seeing them again. I think it would devastate me. But if I ever get married, I’ll have to ask for their pictures to make the sculptures.”

“I’ll take care of the sculptures,” Alex promised, stroking Kara’s hair behind her ear. She repeated the action to soothe some of the sadness out from her face. “I’ll take care of everything at your wedding because I’ll definitely be there.”

The alien beamed. “Of course you are. You’re going to be standing by my side no matter what.”

Alex softly smiled. That was true.

Moments passed as the Mythbusters went on and on about vodka. Finally, Alex said, “I’d like to get married when it’s snowing.”

“What?” Kara asked, tilting her head back to see the other teenager’s face. The brunette gave a self-conscious shrug. “I’m a southern Cali girl. I haven’t experienced snow much. I just have always thought it would be nice to get married in a light snow fall. Snowflakes everywhere. Everything pure and white. It seems beautiful.”

“Snow, huh?” The alien mused. She nodded, determined. “I think I can figure something out. I’ll use my freeze breath.”

Alex tapped her nose again. “No powers remember?”

Kara gave an exasperated sigh. “Fine. I’ll ask Kal-El to use his if we can’t find any natural snow. But there will be snow on your wedding day.”

“If I have one."

Kara smirked, ignoring the comment. “Though I don’t know how you are going to stay warm wearing a skimpy, little, wedding dress in the freezing snow. I guess you could put on a white parka…hey! No tickling!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know why the snow was the deal-maker.


	22. 20 weeks, 2 days, and 10 minutes PS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Toria_is_alright for Lois's advice to Clark about pregnant woman. It was too good not to use.

“You look beautiful,” Clark said, looking over his cousin with misty eyes. Kara laughed and punched his arm. “Don’t cry! If you cry then I’m going to cry.”

“Neither of you are crying,” Lucy firmly stated. Her sister agreed. “We are not letting you two ruin that beautiful makeup job we just performed in 4 minutes.”

The blonde had to admit she looked really lovely. Lucy and Lois had done her hair and makeup in an amazing short amount time, aided by what looked to be DEO equipment. Lucy denied they were as she tucked the equipment away in a black case.

Kara had to put the blue robes on by herself because no one in the room had a clue how to help her. Luckily, she had wonderful muscle memory to help recall how to fasten the cape and belt properly.

She had almost cried when she was fully dressed. She hadn’t realized how much the robes would remind her of home. For a brief moment, she was 13 again. Then Kal-El had touched her arm and she was 26, pregnant, and soon to be bonded to the woman she called a sister. She was certain her mother hadn’t expected this outcome for her life. She certainly hadn’t.

“Walk me to the lobby?” Kara asked him, holding out her arm. It wasn’t quite walking the bride down the aisle, that didn’t happen in Kryptonian weddings, but it was close enough. Superman hesitated, not trusting himself to speak. He nodded instead.

Clark had been very careful of what he said to his pregnant cousin. Kara had almost punched him through the wall when she and Alex visited Metropolis to tell him and Lois she was pregnant with Alex’s babies.

“I had no idea Kryptonian females could collect the DNA of their intimate partners,” Clark had stated, seemingly amazed, shocked, and a little embarrassed. “Was this always possible or do you think it’s a genetic evolution from the lack of suitable mates?”

Kara had apologized over the incident to Lois later for causing a Clark-sized dent in their apartment’s wall. The reporter had brushed it off with ease and sent her husband out for dry wall and paint while she heard the whole story from the pair.

Later, Lois gave Clark an important piece of advice. “All responses given to a pregnant woman must be thought through at least twice before spoken aloud. It may make you look slow but the potential misunderstandings avoided are worth looking stupid.”

The Man of Steel had taken those words to heart. That was why he was carefully thinking through all of his comments. He did not want to cause a misunderstanding on Kara’s wedding day.

“You’re going to be so happy,” Clark promised as they walked down the DEO corridor. “It’s a lot of arguing. Communication is the key. But Alex is great. You’re going to be so happy. I’m not certain there is another human on this planet that will love and protect you as strongly as she will.”

“She really is amazing,” Kara agreed as they walked out into the snow-covered lobby. There was a quarter of an inch covering everything. Several agents were walking by and brushing it off of chairs and the jeweled-circle near the stairs. Everyone Kara knew and cared for was there: Kal-El, Cat, Lois, Lucy, Eliza, J’onn, James, Winn, Vasquez, Maggie, and M’gann. The rest were loyal agents. But she didn’t see the one person she wanted to the most.

“Who are you looking for?”

Kara smiled as she whirled around. Alex was a vision in their matching Kryptonian robes. The tiny snowflakes on her shoulders, hair, and eyelashes made the picture even more perfect. “You. I was looking for you. I wanted to make sure you hadn’t run away.”

“No worries of a runaway bride here,” Alex said, fidgeting with her cape. “I paid for the caterers and I’m eating at the buffet.”

“What’s wrong?” The blonde asked, straightening Alex’s cape. The brunette seemed a little distracted. Alex laughed, “Nothing, really. Mom was giving me advice in the changing room. She told me not to consider divorce until after the twins’ first birthday. She said if you can survive the first year, it gets easier. I had to tell her this was it for us. That there was no such thing as divorce in Kryptonian culture. Then she started crying because she never dreamed I would have such a beautiful wedding. It has been a disturbing ten minutes since you’ve been gone.”

Kara grinned, “It sounds like a wonderful memory. I can see you giving our girls advice on their wedding day and I’ll be the one crying.”

The agent laughed as she rolled her eyes. She reached over to brush a few snowflakes off of Kara’s shoulders. “Somehow I doubt that. At the rate I’m mellowing, you’ll be the one giving advice and I’ll be the one crying.”

“I wonder if we’ll get to walk them down the aisle.” Kara mused. Alex grinned as she reached over to touch the right side of the superhero’s baby bump. “No. Neither of our girls will get married. Righty here will be married to her job as the first spaceship-less astronaut.”

The blonde giggled. “And Lefty?”

Alex moved her hand to rub the left side. “Lefty is going to get your sense of protecting the innocent. She’s going to lead an eco-terrorist group to free all test animals in the world. She will also be married to her job.”

Kara let out a full belly laugh at Alex’s joke, causing several people to look their way. Alex smiled and waved at them.

“I need to tell a few agents to hand out a few DEO jackets. Some people look cold,” Alex mused. She then looked at Kara with a smile. “I’m not cold though. It’s easy to stay warm when you’re in Kryptonian robes. This…this is perfect, Kara. I never imagined my wedding would look this beautiful or go off without any hitches. Do you think it was fate?”

“It feels like I came halfway across the universe and was lost in time and space for 24 years just to be here by your side right now. And I’m carrying our children,” Kara beamed. “I think it’s safe to say this _is_ fate.”

God when you say it like that, it’s almost like they really were destined to be together, Alex thought. She asked, “Are you ready?”

“Always.”

They started walking to the jeweled platform in front of the stairs. Kara paused within a foot of it. “But who is going to officiate our wedding?”

J’onn and Kal-El were both sitting on the front row. She could think of no one else who could marry them.

Alex smiled. “I wasn’t taking any chances so I got a professional. A real judicator.”

The alien wanted to protest there were no more judicators from Krypton. She watched as Alex went to the corner of the stairwell and pressed a button on what looked to be a projector. A hologram formed five steps from the bottom and Kara softly gasped. “Mom.”

“Kara,” The hologram greeted. “I am more than happy to serve as the judicator on your bonding day.”

“Is this…alright?” Alex asked, watching the tears that threatened to fall from blue eyes. Kara sniffed and dabbed her eyes. She couldn’t speak, but she nodded. It was perfect.

“Please stand on the jewel of truth and honor,” The hologram of Alura commanded. With a quick look at each other, both women stepped onto the jeweled circle and faced the judicator.

“Who declares these bonds?”

That was her cue, Alex realized. As the eldest, she was expected to go first.

“In the name of Rao, who kindled your sun, I take Kara Zor-El as my bond mate,” Alex pledged. The Kryptonian smiled, blaming the babies for the renewed tears in her eyes. “In the name of Rao, who shaped the moons, I will take Alexandra Danvers as my bond mate.”

The hologram of her mother nodded. “In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you. From this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity. Do you have the bracelets?”

Kara froze. She didn’t have any bracelets, but Alex smiled at her. She pulled two out of a pocket of her robe and handed one to Kara. The alien smiled at the item before reaching out for Alex’s hand. She placed the blue and silver bracelet on the agent’s wrist and held out her own to receive hers.

They were a perfect fit which was to be expected since Alex chose them. Kara briefly wondered if Alex had her wrist size on file or if she had measured it while Kara was asleep. She stored the thought away to ask later.

“Alexandra Danvers and Kara Zor-El are made wife and wife this day and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you. You may kiss.”

Both Danvers looked at each other in surprise. Kara had forgotten that part and Alex hadn’t expected it. Alex then shrugged, silently asking ‘why the hell not?’ The blonde smiled and leaned forward. The brunette met her halfway.

It was the tiniest of kisses but it was a true kiss on the mouth. The hologram disappeared as they finished the ceremony and the lobby broke into thunderous applause. Alex blushed before pulling away a second later. She turned to greet the individuals who came up to the platform to congratulate them, trying to push the kiss out of her head.

Kara was left standing in her place for a moment longer. Her lips were tingling and as much as she wanted to blame that on the babies, she knew she couldn’t. She had liked the kiss with Alex, her wife, and there was no pushing that thought out of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they got pregnant and then they were married. Next they'll fall in love. In trying to reverse engineer DNA, Alex reverse engineered a relationship.


	23. 20 weeks, 2 days, and 55 minutes PS

“So where are you two going on your honeymoon?” Lois asked. Kara held her hands palm-side up. “I didn’t even know I was getting bonded today. I have no idea.”

“No idea about what?” Alex asked. She handed Kara a plate of food she had gathered at the buffet and ate a few hors d'oeuvres off of her own plate. She looked expectantly at the small crowd of Lois, Winn, and Vasquez. Everyone else was making their way through the buffet line.

 Lois repeated her question. “Where are you two going on your honeymoon?”

Alex laughed. “I have no idea. I didn’t think that far ahead. I wasn’t sure Kara would bond with me today.”

Kara smiled at her. “I could hardly refuse when you made it snow.”

Winn held up a finger like he wanted to point out that _he_ made it snow, but decided to let the bride take credit.

“A small vacation would be good for the four of you,” Vasquez pointed out. “Somewhere sunny and warm.”

“I know the perfect spot,” Clark stated when he walked up, handing Lois a plate. “It’s where Lois and I went on your honeymoon. Very romantic. It’s in the…”

When Kara and Alex turned their incredulous stares towards him, Clark watched Lois gesture cutting her neck. He realized he had talked without thinking it through.

“We don’t need a romantic honeymoon because we’re not in a romantic relationship” Alex explained. “We got married because we love each other and we wanted Rao’s blessing for the babies.”

That sounded an awful lot like a romantic relationship to Clark Kent, but what did he know?

“Kiera? What did I just hear about no honeymoon?” Cat Grant asked, walking up on the group. She spared Clark’s ass a covert glance before giving Lois a reluctant nod. “You’re allowed a day or two for such novelties. I’m sure the spot I have in mind is much more romantic and secluded than what Clark suggested.”

Alex opened her mouth to correct the ‘romantic’ assumption about her and Kara, but stopped when Kara grabbed her hand. “While that sounds lovely, Ms. Grant, I don’t feel comfortable leaving work for a honeymoon. I want to work as long as I can before the babies are born.”

“Nonsense, Kiera. You’re taking a vacation. I’ll arrange it with HR,” Cat stated, waving her hand.

Clark watched as Kara reluctantly agreed. He might have sway with Cat Grant, but Cat Grant had sway over Kara. The Man of Steel couldn’t decide who was more powerful out of the three of them. Then he glanced at Alex who observed everything with slightly narrowed eyes and Lois who watched with a smile. The most powerful among them were probably one of the three humans, he decided.

Cat looked at her watch. “Now if you will excuse me, I have a 4pm appointment. It was a lovely ceremony. Beautiful and more importantly, short. The snow was a nice touch.”

The crowd watched as she walked away. Winn asked, “Is she going to show up here continuously now that she knows? Because I have finally gotten used to answering to my real name.”

“She doesn’t have clearance to the building,” Alex answered. Winn didn’t point out that was an real answer. Instead he put his plate aside and grinned at Kara. “And now I think it’s time for…”

Kara gasped, her whole face brightening up. “You didn’t!”

“I did,” He laughed. “It’s time for karaoke!’

Alex didn’t have the chance to protest before the pair zipped to the corner of a room. She sighed in defeat. When she placed Winn in charge of music at the reception she should have known something like this would happen.

The pair picked a song and took up their microphones. They made quite the sight with Kara in formal, Kryptonian robes and Winn in his checkered shirt and tie. Alex laughed when the very distinctive drums started playing at the beginning of the song. They were dueting Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell’s “Ain't No Mountain High Enough”.

“Wow,” Maggie stated, walking up beside Alex. “He is really good. I mean, Kara is too of course but you almost expect that of her. She’s good at most things.”

Alex softly smiled, her foot tapping along with the beat. “She is good, but it’s not from being Supergirl. She used to sing on Krypton.”

Maggie gave her a knowing smile which Alex ignored to focus on the singing superhero. “Did you know I could sing?”

The question was curious enough for the agent to pull her attention away from Kara. “I didn’t.”

“And how long did we date?” Maggie asked with a laugh, nudging Alex’s side. The government agent flushed, suddenly unsure of her capabilities as a girlfriend. “I’m sorry.”

The detective shook her head. “No need to apologize, Alex. I was teasing. That’s usually something I mention on a one-year anniversary.”

“Oh,” Alex laughed, suddenly relieved. “We weren’t there yet. And hey, didn’t you have a date last night?”

Maggie grinned. Her one-word answer said unspoken volumes, “Yes.”

It was the agent’s turn to nudge Maggie. “You’ll have to tell me all about her.”

The detective was about to respond when they noticed the song changed. She recognized the guitar strumming and smiled. They played Allison Krauss’s “When you say nothing at all” and Winn started first. She was impressed by his ability to hit the high notes.

But when it was Kara’s turn to sing, the world seemed to narrow down to two people. Blue eyes found and captured hazel ones as Kara sang.

“All day long I can hear people talking out loud, but when you hold me near you drown out the crowd. Old Mister Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine. The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. Now you say it best when you say nothing at all.”

Alex couldn’t keep the smile off of her face. She ignored everyone else in the room, their stares and whispers. So she never heard Maggie whisper “You’re a goner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took _forever_ to write because I couldn't decide what songs Winn and Kara would duet. (Jordan and Melissa are amazing singers btw.)
> 
> And yes, I couldn't stop myself from using some lyrics. I'm allowed. It's Christmas.


	24. 20 weeks, 2 days, 3 hours, and 10 minutes PS

“Hey, we need to go,” Alex stated, tugging on Kara’s robes. The blonde looked surprised. “I know most people have left already, but we’ve only been here two hours. Plus, I’ve only eaten five plates from the buffet. That’s hardly getting your money’s worth from our nice reception.”

Alex laughed. “I’m sure everything will be gone between the day and night shifts. I promise something even better if you come with me. There’s more food involved.”

“I’m not certain how our bonding day could get any better but I trust you.”

The government agent led them both to her office where she had a change of clothes ready for them. Kara felt a sense of loss as she changed out of her Kryptonian robes. She cheered up immensely when Alex carefully folded them into her duffle bag and brought the bag with them out to the parking lot.

“Where did you get Kryptonian robes?” she asked, curious.

Alex laughed as she unlocked the car. “The hologram of your mother printed out a pattern and Winn sewed day and night until they were done. He did that on top of making the snow machine.”

Kara grinned as they got in. “He’s amazing and so are you. So where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Surely I’ve been surprised enough today.”

Alex smiled. “You are worth surprising every day.”

There was a peaceful silence for the next twenty minutes before they reached their destination. Kara blinked as she examined the building beside them. “Umm… Alex?”

“Yes, Kara?”

“This place looks extremely similar to the courthouse.”

The agent unbuckled her seatbelt. “That’s because it is the courthouse.”

Blue eyes met hazel. “Why are we at the courthouse?”

“Because we’re getting married.

“What? Aren’t they closed?” Kara looked at the dashboard clock. “It’s almost 7 o’clock.”

Alex shrugged. “There’s a judge who owes the DEO a favor. I’ll tell you later; it’s a long story. But he’s agreed to marry us in the eyes of the United States of America and most other countries…if you want to.”

“Why…why do you want to do this now?” The blonde asked, looking so confused. “We were just bonded. You know what means everything to me. We couldn’t be more married in my eyes.”

Alex nervously shifted her keys in her hand. “Well one reason is so that I’ll never mess up the day of our wedding anniversary. Really though, I want us to be married in the whole world’s eyes. I know it’s going to sound strange but being married like this means there’s no law on this planet that can stop me from being by your side. And the same is true for you. If I was in a hospital, they might decide sister is not a good enough title for you to be by my side. I want you by my side.”

Kara leaned over to take Alex’s key bunched hand in hers. “I don’t care about laws. There is no force on this planet that would stop me from being by your side if you were in a hospital.”

Alex sighed, looking defeated after her argument was dismantled. “I told you it was stupid.”

“It’s not,” Kara insisted, now more determined than ever to get married. “The bonding ceremony was for me. This wedding ceremony will be for you. I’ll officially become a Danvers and we’ll have powers of attorneys for each other.”

“You’ll even be a legal citizen after this.” Alex teased as she got out of the car, leaving Kara jaw-slacked. Supergirl quickly followed her. She kept her voice low even though no one was around. “I thought I was already a legal citizen. I vote. Every election.”

Alex smirked, looking far too amused by the situation. “Really nice forgeries. You are still an illegal resident until we get married in a few minutes. Clark was too before he married Lois.”

Kara stuffed her fists in the pockets of her skirt. She had Winn specially sew them in for her. “I’ve been disregarding the Constitution for years.” The blonde turned sideways to look at Alex. “Do you know I have it, the Bill of Rights, and all of the other amendments memorized? I wanted to be able to quote it for both of my jobs.”

Alex paused as opened the door for Kara to go inside. She actually hadn’t known that. “And just when, Mrs. Danvers, will knowing the 18th amendment come in handy?”

Kara laughed as she walked through the metal detector. “I’m not ‘Mrs.’ just yet. And I’m sure you know exactly what the 18th amendment did and you’re grateful it was repealed by the 21st amendment.”

Alex showed her FBI badge to the security guard and was able to bypass the detector. She told him, “We’re going up to see Judge Simmons. He’s expecting us.”

The guard phoned the judge’s office and then waved the women towards the elevator. “Fifth floor.”

Kara pressed the button and leaned against the handrail to watch Alex do the same. Alex shook her head, the picture of innocence. “I have no idea what either of those amendments are and what they do.”

The alien rolled her eyes. “Like you weren’t drunk two days ago.”

Alex sheepishly grinned as she remembered the night at the bar with Maggie and Lucy. “I’m sorry. It had been a stressful week.”

“It’s alright,” Kara waved it off. She straightened when the elevator door opened and walked out. “I ate out every night that week and I’m not telling you what I ate.”

 Alex had to scoop her jaw off the elevator floor as she followed. She watched as Kara turned left and kept walking. “Where are you going?”

Kara didn’t stop walking as she followed some signs. “The restroom. The twins are pressing on my bladder.”

Her bond mate waited where she was until Kara returned. She gave a tentative smile. “Do you forgive me for drinking?”

The blonde smiled as she looped her arm through Alex’s. “Of course I do. I like to think we’ve done amazingly well with our adjustments.”

“We have.” Alex led the way to the judge’s office. They walked to find a tired looking assistant. The assistant looked them over before rising from his desk. He said, “I’ll tell Judge Simmons you’re here.”

“That assistant just gave me a look so fierce it reminded me of the mom from Family Matters.” Kara whispered .She then snapped her fingers. “Dang. What’s her name?”

Alex tried to look around the corner of the door. She was getting worried the judge had changed his mind. “Jo Marie Payton.”

A grateful hand touched her shoulder. “Yes! Thank you.”

The assistant appeared at the doorway. “The judge will see you now.”

Alex let out a mental sigh of relief as they walked into his office. The old man stood and grinned. “Agent Danvers! It is so good to see you again. And this must be Kara. She’s as lovely as you said she was.”

Kara tried not to blush as she held her hand out for the judge to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Judge Simmons.”

The judge ignored the outstretch hand and wrapped her in a hug. Kara blinked in surprise at Alex, especially when he pulled back to pat her baby bump. “And I see your babies are coming along nicely. I remember when my husband Daniel and I were waiting on our babies to be born via surrogacy.”

Kara quickly melted at his adorableness. “I would love to see a picture of your babies.”

Simmons waved his hand as he went to put on his black robes. “Of course, of course. After we get you two married. Robert will be your witness along with myself.”

Alex turned to give Robert a look to see if he was going to cause a fuss. He met her fierce look with one of his own. She had to begrudgingly nod with respect. He returned the action with one of his own.

“Do you have rings?”

The blonde raised a brow at Alex smiled. “We have bracelets.”

The pair took off their silver and blue wrist bands and swapped them. The judge shook his head with a smile. “Then let’s begin. Kara Danvers and Alex Danvers…”

Robert coughed. Kara turned to answer his raised eyebrow. “Foster sisters. Do you have a problem, Robert?”

He pulled out a Halls cough drop and popped it in his mouth after unwrapping it. “Sorry.”

Kara nodded and turned back around to see Alex giving her a look mixed from pride, amusement, and love.

“Kara and Alex, today you celebrate one of life’s greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauties of love, as you join together in vows of marriage. Kara, do you take Alex to be your wife?”

“I do,” Kara pledged.

“Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?”

“I do,” she promised with all of her heart.

The judge looked at Alex. “Alex, do you take Kara to be your wife?”

“I do.”

“Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?”

Alex tried to vocalize all of her emotions and promises into two little words. “I do.”

“Please exchange your ring…bracelets.”

The agent couldn’t help but feel very warm as Kara slid the bracelet back onto her wrist. She was already making plans to make it a protective leather cover when she went out into the field. She didn’t want it scratched or damaged.

Simmons grinned. “Then by the power invested in me by the great state of California, I now declare you to be Wife and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride.”

Great Rao, Kara thought as she leaned in for another kiss on the mouth. She hadn’t planned on another one happening so soon when she hadn’t had time to process the first. She wondered if Alex thought about how warm and soft their lips were together as she pulled away.

Simmons sniffed and his assistant came over to hand him a handkerchief. “Thank you, Robert. It was a very beautiful ceremony. Let’s get the paperwork out of the way so these two can get a move on with their honeymoon.”

“Yes. We have reservations at a Brazilian steakhouse.” Alex commented, watching Kara’s reaction. It didn’t fail to make her smile.

The alien’s face lit up. “I love that place! The twins and I will get to eat as much as we want!”

The judge laughed as he started pulling out the pictures of his husband, their children, and their grandchildren while Robert fetched the paperwork

Kara really did love the Brazilian steakhouse. It was always so crowded that no one noticed how much she ate when the servers would come by with their spears of meat. Alex, on the other hand, knew she would have to leave an extraordinary tip to make up for the amount of food Kara was going to eat. The restaurant might not make a profit that night if she didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome back! Happy New Year!
> 
> Today's scenes came from talking to Keziah who wanted to know more about what happened on the honeymoon.


	25. 21 weeks PS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Marysocontrary for the prompt for this chapter and Delfries for helping me take Alex further in this scene.

Kara sang along with Pandora as she tidied up around the house. She was hoping to surprise Alex with a sparkling clean home when she got home the next day. The next day was the start of their four day honeymoon. It had taken every ounce of strength for Kara to convince Ms. Grant to let them take their honeymoon at home. She had insisted the pair needed time to rest, relax, and work on the nursery. Finally, the queen of social media had agreed to the absurd idea.

The alien was alone that night. A few times a month, Alex was required to spend the night at the DEO for various reasons. Sometimes she was babysitting a complex chemical process, other times she was on night shift. Tonight she was supervising a chemical waste pickup. All of the waste the DEO had accumulated in the past four months had to be deposed of while following government regulations. That meant a team would be arriving at 5AM to collect the substances. Some would be neutralized on site, other chemicals would be taken off to be detonated, and the rest would be placed in 55 gallon drums in an underground cavern for all eternity.

It was currently 2AM and Kara couldn’t sleep, thus why she was up cleaning. She was incredibly used to having her sleeping companion in the bed with her. The alien had never needed to sleep before. She had once stayed up a whole month just to see if she had any side effects and found none. But she liked the idea of sleeping and fitting in so she always tried to sleep.

The past few weeks Kara hadn’t been sleeping like she used to. She actually did require sleep these days. The babies took so much energy that Kara spent an hour lying out in the sun every day and her body still demanded a few hours of sleep each night. Once her body regained the proper amount of energy from sleeping, Kara would lay awake and use her superpowers to stare at the woman in bed beside her.

It was strange to know so much about a person and still feel like there was so much more to learn. It was strange that one person could hold so many roles in her life: sister, bond mate, wife, mother of her children, friend, and so much more. And yet, something felt missing.

Sometimes, late in the night, Kara would slide closer to her bedmate and wrap around her. She didn’t do it often. She knew Alex liked space to toss and turn while sleeping, but the government agent had gotten used to the random cuddles. Whenever Kara did it, Alex would ask if she was okay. The superhero was almost positive Alex did this while still asleep. After reassuring the agent that everything was fine, the other woman would cover the arm Kara had wrapped around her with her own and fall back into a deep sleep.

But the best nights, in Kara’s opinion, were the ones where Alex cuddled up to her on her own accord. It usually happened when one of them got up in the night to go to the bathroom. If Kara went, she would come back to find the agent had rolled over into the warm spot she had left on the bed. She would have to push her back a little to squeeze back into bed and they would wrap around each other. If Alex was the one who got up, she would slide back into bed and wouldn’t stop sliding until her head was on Kara’s chest, her arm was tucked between her breasts and baby bump, and her leg was tossed over Kara’s.

Those were the nights Kara stayed up to enjoy the sensations as long as she could. Eventually the warm snuggles and even breathing would lure the blonde asleep.

But there would be no warm snuggles tonight. Tonight she was alone.

After using the Swifter on all the hardwood floors in the house, Kara settled on the couch. She pulled the afghan off the back and covered her legs. The superhero let out a long sigh as she closed her eyes. And that’s when she felt it. She felt one of the babies move.

There was no mistaking it. She had thought she was mistaking gas or hunger pains for baby movements for weeks. This was a distinctive punch and/or kick to the front, left side of her belly. Excitement spread to every bone in her body.

“You moved! I felt you!” she cried out. “This is fantastic! We have to tell Alex!”

In a flash she was in her new Supergirl outfit, one that accommodated her larger torso, and flying to the DEO. She flew straight to Alex’s lab and frowned when she couldn’t find her. A sleepy, lab agent looked over from inventorying the chemicals and answered her unasked question. “She’s down in one of the medical rooms, catching a bit of sleep before the waste people get here in a few hours.”

Supergirl nodded her thanks and sped down to the medical hallway, scanning each room until she found her bond mate sleeping on a hospital bed in room 7. She entered the room quickly and kicked off her boots before crawling in beside Alex who was sleeping on her back and softly snoring. Kara knew Alex only snored when she slept on her back and was exhausted.

She softly started whispering Alex’s name. It took four times before the other woman woke up.

“Kara?” Alex exclaimed, startled out of her sleep. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kara replied, nuzzling into her neck. Why did Alex have to smell so good?

Alex blinked a few times. Why was she sleeping on the wrong side of the bed? Then she realized she wasn’t home in their bed. “What are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I just had to come and tell you that I felt one of the babies move!”

“Really?” The agent said, turning over onto her right side to face Kara. “That’s wonderful and it’s about the time you should start feeling them.”

“Here!” Kara said, reaching out to take Alex’s hand and slid it under her suit to place it on her bare stomach. “Maybe you can feel them too.”

Alex laughed which quickly changed into a yawn. “I’m pretty sure the data says I won’t be able to feel the babies until a few weeks after you start to feel them.”

“Well our little baby Danvers may get some of my superpowers,” The alien debated. “You could start feeling their super punches sooner than a few weeks.”

The agent frowned as she relived a part of her nightmare. “For your sake, I hope that’s not true.”

She tried to pull her hand away but found it caught in Kara’s. Even in the dark she knew blue eyes were staring at her intently.

“What’s wrong? Your hand got all clammy.”

Alex could feel Kara’s fingers lightly resting on her pulse. She would know if she told a lie. The agent was trained to beat a polygraph test so she knew she could lie well enough to fool Supergirl. But Alex also knew she was too exhausted to pull it off tonight. It was something she had been keeping from Kara and it was probably time to tell her.

“I went out and got drunk that night after we found out you were pregnant. Maggie brought me home from the bar and tucked me into bed. I woke up a few hours later to throw up. Not from drinking but from the dream I had. Actually, it was a nightmare.”

“What happened in the nightmare?” The superhero asked, rubbing her fingers across Alex’s pulse. Alex’s breath caught as she struggled not the cry from the very start.

“We were in the DEO and you were screaming. You were screaming for me to come and help you. I couldn’t get to you fast enough. The floor was like quick sand. You screamed for what felt like hours and then…you stopped. That was when I was able to get to your side. Kara…there was so much blood…so much…”

Kara pulled Alex closer as the brunette started to sob. She kissed her forehead and tears, silently encouraging her to go on.

“The baby had torn you apart. Your lower half…It destroyed you. I can’t…I don’t want to remember. But you were dead and I had taken so long that the baby was dead too.”

The blonde whispered soft reassurances as she let Alex cry all of her fears out. She placed kisses on every part of Alex’s face except for the part she really wanted to. Now was not the time for that.

When Alex’s sobs subsiding, Kara pulled Alex closer so that the agent could tuck her head under Kara’s chin. “Oh, Alex. I wish you had told me this sooner. That’s not going to happen. We are all kinds of prepared for the baby. I’m having a C-section and I’ll be fine after a few hours on a solar panel. Better than fine really.”

Alex took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She tried to jest. “And mothers around the world become envious of you.”

“They should be envious of me,” Kara proudly announced. “I have an amazing wife who is so loving, caring, and protective. And my babies are perfectly healthy.”

“And moving,” The brunette added, covertly wiping her eyes on the superhero’s suit.

 “And moving,” Kara happily agreed.

Alex sighed, feeling more at ease now that Kara knew about her nightmare. She lifted a right wrist to glance at her watch and frowned when she saw the time. “I can’t believe you flew here this late, Kara. That’s dangerous.”

Kara snorted. “Hardly.”

“Well, regardless. I don’t want you flying back home until it’s light outside. Or better yet, I’ll drive us both home once the chemical pickup is done. You should stay here.”

“No arguments from the peanut gallery,” The blonde murmured, already feeling tired. She lifted her body a little to unclasp her cape and covered both of them with it even though Alex had blankets twisted around her. They were both asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Kara's figured it out. Now just to work on the older Danvers.


	26. 21 weeks and 1 day PS

“Despite all the sun exposure, you don’t seem to be developing a linea nigra,” Alex observed, rubbing a hand over Kara’s naked stomach. She was referring to the dark, vertical line that appeared on the abdomen of many pregnant women.

Kara bit the inside of her lip to keep from moaning. Alex’s hands felt amazing on her and she was trying not to let it show.

“I never really tan so I doubt I have excess melanin to darken my skin,” Kara replied. She was sunbathing in a bikini while Alex laid out in a more modest shorts and a tank top. The blonde had made sure Alex was properly covered in sunscreen to preserve her beautiful skin.

Stop it babies, she warned her offspring. Don’t think about your mother that way.

“So what do you want to do on our honeymoon?” Alex asked. “Are you sure you don’t want to fly us to a remote beach somewhere?”

“There wouldn’t be enough food.” Kara stretched her hands over her head. “I’m happy to stay at home and relax. It was nice just to sleep in. I’m glad Ms. Grant insisted on me taking four days.”

Alex nodded. She didn’t believe they would get a true four days off, but it was nice to try. “We do have to sort through baby items people have already given us or we bought. Lucy wanted a complete list of what we have and what we want for the upcoming baby shower.”

“Ms. Grant wanted a list too,” Kara added. “I think she’s going to have one at work. I’m sure one of my coworkers will be in charge, but Ms. Grant will be behind it all.”

“Probably.”

Kara grinned as she stood up. “Well let’s go get started on that list. I’m sure it’s going to take us a bit to sort through all the stuff you’ve bought.”

Alex used all of her training to keep a straight face. “I’ve only purchased a few things.”

“Nice try.” Kara said, offering a hand to help Alex off of the ground. “Tell that to the closet full of packages in your gym.”

The brunette made a noise of disagreement as she was lifted off of the ground. It faded quickly when she was pressed into Kara’s practically naked side. She glanced down at Kara’s breasts before adjusting her vision. She would later tell herself it was to observe the growth of Kara’s mammary glands. They were growing well.

 

*21 weeks and 2 days PS*

 

Kara grumbled, “It’s not fair I have to go to the doctor on my honeymoon.”

“It’s not fair your ovaries will take a sample of DNA and create a baby from it but here we are,” Alex countered. Kara snorted and pushed the agent towards the elevator. “You’re buying me lunch today. I want a buffet.”

“As long as you eat your vegetables.”

“Hey, that’s what your mom told you growing up!”

Alex smirked as she hit the ground floor elevator button. “And I did. I fed them to you.”

Kara pursed her lips in thought. “Do you ever wonder how much our babies are going to eat?”

Alex mock shuddered. “We’re going to have to buy a bigger freezer.”

“We have one that can, and I quote you, hold six dead bodies lying down.”

“And it’s not enough,” Alex solemnly reported. She then smiled. “How about instead of getting banned from another local buffet we ordered take out from everyplace in a half-a-mile radius and rate our favorites.”

“Deal. We’ll need that information for when the babies get here.”

The agent laughed as they exited the elevator. “What are you talking about? I’m going to be Suzy Homemaker when the babies get here. I’ll cook all the dinners. I’ve been researching after all.”

Kara pushed her glasses back on her nose. “I severely doubt that. You’re going to be exhausted. You’ll be feeding one baby a bottle of my breast milk while I’m breastfeeding the other at the same time. The babies have to be on the same schedule.”

“We should totally write this down. Get my notepad out of the glove box so we can take notes,” Alex stated as they climbed inside her car.

They chatted the whole drive to the DEO about when the babies were going to sleep, eat, and play. Neither realized those plans would completely depend on the babies’ wants and not their desires.

*

Dr. Rose Brown smiled as she watched Supergirl and Agent Danvers enter the examination room. “I hear congratulations are in order.”

“What? Why? Did some test you and Alex ran on me without me realizing it come back amazingly well?” Kara asked, looking between the two women. Alex shook her head while Dr. Brown raised her eyebrows. “No. I heard you two were married. Or at least that’s what the nice agents who put a bag over my head told me.”

Kara visibly relaxed and let out a little laugh. “Oh. Yes. We were. We’re on our honeymoon.”

“That’s wonderful,” she congratulated them again. She honestly hadn’t expected either woman to figure out they were in love with each other before the babies were born. “Who asked who? Supergirl, go get on the scale please.”

The blonde waved a hand over at Alex as she stepped onto the measuring device. “Alex planned the whole thing.”

Rose was now doubly surprised. She thought for certain it would have been Supergirl who figured everything out first. Perhaps she had read both women entirely wrong.

“Looking good. Right on track.” Rose made a few notes. “Let’s get your vitals.”

Over the next half an hour, Rose carefully checked Kara over. She tested her urine, checked both babies’ heartbeats with a Doppler reader, measured her fundal height, and screened her for gestational diabetes. Then she asked her standard questions: are you feeling nauseated (no, thank Rao), are you feeling the babies move yet (yes), are your babies moving more often than before (yes), any leaking fluid or vaginal spotting or bleeding (NO), and have you felt any contractions (no).

Rose smiled. “Well the only thing left to do today is decide if you want to find out the babies’ genders.”

Alex gave a half smile. “I’m pretty sure they’ll both be females.”

Kara tugged on her hand. Hand holding was a requirement during their visits with Dr. Brown. “But we really should check. Anything is possible. I’m Supergirl.”

“You’re not that super,” Alex protested, but gave Dr. Brown a nod. “Alright.”

Kara lifted her blue shirt over her belly and shivered a little as the gel was placed on her. She watched the screen intently as Dr. Brown examined their babies. “Well Agent Danvers is correct. They are both girls.”

“They’re just nestled on each side,” Kara breathed. “They’re black and white and they’re the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. Alex?”

“They are stunning. Right up there with you,” Alex agreed, her eyes pinned to the screen. Rose held in a snort over the comment. She should have realized the agent was a sap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to share one of the best comments I read on the story while I was traveling. This is by BreezyB about the babies' names. They will be forever dubbed as follows: 
> 
> I honestly cannot think of Jemima without connecting it to Aunt Jemima. So in my head she has been deemed Sun Syrup Danvers-Zor El. Her sister is little Alex of the Gay Couple.
> 
> Also the future:  
> Kara: Alex!!!  
> Both Alex freeze in fear.  
> Kara: Big Alex, what did I say about teaching the twins quantum physics in the living room?


	27. 21 weeks and 3 days PS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threequarterslucid's take on what Cat Grant's been going through.  
> "Dear Diary, I have been keeping Kiera's secret for 5ever. I wonder when she'll just confess."  
> "Dear Diary, Kara is pregnant. Must be Alex's. Will get details later."  
> "Dear Diary, I was right."  
> "Dear Diary, Alex has informed me Kiera can fly. Also they're getting married. Finally. I can put away Operation: Nuptials now."  
> "Dear Diary, they refused the honeymoon that I graciously offered. Neither of them have any sense. I will need to keep close watch on the children to make sure they don't inherit their parent's unfortunate lack of sensibility."
> 
> And for this chapter: "Dear Diary, I sent Kiera a nice package to living up their honeymoon."

Kara hummed a song as she took the stairs down to get the mail. She walked along the line of boxes for the other businesses in the warehouse and used a key to open their large mailbox, suitable for leaving most packages.

“Oh,” Kara stated in surprise when she saw there was a package inside. She completely ignored the mail and focused on the white package. “It’s from Ms. Grant. Girls, she even left a card. How sweet!”

Kara turned red as she read it, quickly looking left and right to see if anyone had noticed. She rushed back up to the fourth floor with the package under her crossed arms.

She knew Alex was covering the nursery floor with plastic to get ready for them to paint it. She left her there as she went into their bedroom and closed the door. The superhero had a feeling she was going to have to hide whatever was in the package.

Still, she was extremely curious to find out. Kara opened the clothing box and gasped at the ensemble. There was another card. “I know blue is your color, but I thought Alex would really appreciate the white.”

Kara lifted the white lingerie out of the box. It was a lacy top where the bra was composed of delicate flowers and vines that were dark enough to just cover her nipples and the rest of the gown as a sheer veil. It was long enough to cover her bottom but thin enough to see the matching thong underneath. She vaguely remembered that type of lingerie was called baby-doll lingerie.

The superhero didn’t know what to focus on first. The fact she was holding lingerie, the fact her boss had purchased her lingerie, or the fact her boss expected her to wear it for Alex. Her cheeks burned at the thought and she was already wondering where she could hide the box. Perhaps in the Fortress of Solitude.

Still, she paused. It would be rude not to at least try it on. The closest thing she had gotten to wearing such type of underwear was the black, risqué things she had purchased with the petty cash from CatCo under the influence of red kryptonite. Kara had replenished every cent she had stolen from petty cash and had tossed the black things the moment she got home.

 Kara decided it wouldn’t hurt to try it on before she got rid of it. She sped into the bathroom and quickly changed into the outfit. She blushed. The superhero had to admit she look really sexy.

Alex walked into the bedroom looking for her bond mate and frowned, curiously, at the box on the bed. Her eyes widened as she read the card. “Intercourse during pregnancy can be some of the best you will ever experience. Use the following to make sure sexual interest doesn’t fade now that you’re married.”

She silently mounted the words ‘what the hell?’ as she walked towards the bathroom. “Kara, who sent this?”

Kara shrieked as Alex rounded the corner. She looked around wildly for something to cover herself with and had to settle for crossing her arms.

“What?” Kara firmly stated, trying to appear nonchalant even though she knew she was flushed from her head to her toes.

“I…I…who sent that?” Alex finally found her tongue to speak again. She knew she was staring, but she couldn’t help it.

“Ms. Grant. I’m going to get rid of it.” Kara rubbed her arms, trying to comfort herself.

“Don’t.”

Blue eyes looked up at the protest. She was taken back to see the look of extreme interest before Alex forced herself to look away. “I mean. It’s obviously expensive and we don’t want to be rude. You never know when you’ll need such things. We’ll write her a thank you card like we did for all the other wedding presents.”

Alex quickly hot-footed it back to the nursery and mentally slapped herself. God, Danvers, you’re so gay you’re creeping on your sister.

Wife, she mentally corrected herself. And it had to be fine to admire your wife. Right?

A few minutes later Kara appeared in the nursery in the clothes she had been wearing earlier and they settled into painting the room a baby blue, disregarding gender stereotypes.

Eventually, they put the lingerie incident in the back of their minds and started talking about random things they wanted for the nursery. A rocking chair was a must as was a changing station.

Alex bent down to freshen the paint on her roller and froze when she felt the distinctive sensation of someone rolling something down her back. She straightened and spun around to find Kara looking innocent. “Tell me you didn’t.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Alex twisted her neck around while tugging on her shirt to see the back. “You did!”

“You must have brushed against the wall,” Kara insisted, rolling her brush up and down.

“You’re going to be such a bad influence on the children,” Alex sighed, already accepting the fact. She waited until Kara’s attention was elsewhere when she lunged forward to run her own brush down Kara’s arm.

“Hey!” The superhero cried out. “Foul! I painted your shirt. Do you know how long it’s going to take to rub this off?”

Alex reached up to tap the roller on the blonde’s cheek. “As long as it’s going to take you to scrub that off too.”

“You wretched thing!”

The brunette yelped as she dodged Kara’s lunge. She tossed her paint roller aside and raced out of the room. “No superpowers!”

Kara, of course, completely ignored her. She sped to catch up to her. Alex whooped as she was suddenly picked up around the waist and was carried towards the bedroom. “No! Kara! Not the bed! We’ll get paint on it!”

The agent groaned as she was firmly thrust into the bedspread. Not from physical pain but the mental pain of going to the dry cleaner. She quickly rolled out of the way before Kara could land on top of her. A tickle fight soon followed as they tried to battle for the top position. Kara won though Alex would insist she let her. Though it was a much later time before either of them would talk about it.

Kara had Alex’s hands pinned above her head and one of her legs was firmly between Alex’s while she rested her weight on her other knee. They could feel the laughing breaths from each other on their faces and the twins were pressed firmly against Alex’s taunt stomach.

The laughter faded when they realized the intimacy of their position. Alex watched Kara gulp before rolling off of her.

“I’m going to go finish the nursery.”

“Okay,” Alex softly whispered, slowly bringing her arms down from their pinned position. It was almost impossible for her to deny the position had been very erotic and that she had been slightly turned on.

 

*21 days and 4 days PS*

 

“What do you have there?” Alex asked as she walked into their bedroom. Startled, Kara almost dropped the jar in her hand. There was a brief moment of hilariously juggling it between her hands before she was able to get a firm hold. She quickly placed it in the bedside table and slammed the drawer shut. “Nothing.”

Kara made a show of looking at her nails. Alex let out a soft, exhaled laugh as she sat down on the bed. The superhero waited tensely for Alex to ask her again or to reach over to see what was in the drawer. Instead, the other woman started untying her boots.

“I think I got enough groceries for us to make it through the weekend. That Costco membership was the best idea we ever had.” Alex carefully placed her right boot under the bed and repeated the same procedure with the left one. There wasn’t much neatness in their house, but she was strict about her boots being organized. The DEO required her to be ready to go at a moment’s notice.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I was doing?” The blonde asked, not able to believe the scenario was not working out like she thought it would. Alex was supposed to make Kara talk, Kara would explain her troubles, and Alex would make her feel better. It just wasn’t right that Alex wasn’t properly playing her role, Kara decided.

The brunette tucked away her left boot and leaned over to kiss the other woman’s cheek. “You said it was nothing and I trust you.”

Kara mentally grumbled about how it was unfair she would have to be the adult and confess her own anxieties. She reached over and opened the drawer and handed the jar to Alex.

“Stretch mark cream?” Alex read the label and immediately turned it to find the list of ingredients. She found no faults.

“I’ve gotten a few. Stretch marks I mean,” Kara whispered. “At first I was going to wear them with pride. Now, I’m starting to dislike them. But I also hate being vain and narcissistic.”

“You’re not,” Alex firmly stated. “Now lie back.”

Kara blinked at the order, but slowly pushed back onto the bed to lie down fully across it. “Lift up your shirt.”

 Alex watched as the other woman slowly did as she asked. She scooted until she was beside Kara’s stomach and leaned down on an elbow to trace every light, pink stretch mark with her fingertips. She rested her hand on the swell and placed a lingering kiss on the closest mark. “You’re beautiful. From the scar by your eyebrow from the childhood pox to the scar on your knee when you tripped at the Fire Falls. These marks are beautiful too, but it’s okay if we don’t see them. I’ll always remember every sacrifice you made to carry our children.”

Kara’s breath hitched as she treated to blink away sudden tears.

Alex leaned back so that she could open the jar and peel off the seal. She then spent the next ten minutes massaging the cream into every stretch mark she found. Later that evening, she ordered some more creams to help with the elasticity of Kara’s stomach from Amazon Prime. The drone delivered them within the hour to their roof. Alex rubbed those creams onto Kara’s belly as well. It became a nightly ritual that continued long after the babies were born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Alex might be getting it. Just a little bit.


	28. 25 Weeks PS

“I can’t believe we have to sit through another one,” Alex groaned into her pillow. She was fully dressed in her DEO uniform and Kara was slipping on her Supergirl outfit in the master bathroom.

“The first one wasn’t all that bad,” Kara protested from the other room. “My coworkers at CatCo were really sweet. They got us a lot of nice stuff. Ms. Grant gave us the Baby Jogger 2016 Summit Double Jogging Stroller.”

Alex smiled as she thought of the stroller parked in the nursery. It _was_ pretty cool. They’d be able to take the girls everywhere in that stroller: to the river walk, to the Farmer’s Market, to the beach. They were going to have awesome adventures with that stroller.

The agent then frowned as she remembered being subjugated to over a half a dozen baby games at the CatCo shower. They had guessed the circumference of Kara’s stomach. She wasn’t allowed to play because she already knew it. Then they made babies out of Play-Doh.

There was a continuous game where no one was allowed to say the word baby or babies. If either word was spoken, the speaker would have to give up one of their five clothespins. The person who had the highest number of clothespins won a prize.

Alex refused to play. She immediately took all five of the pins given to her and stuck them alongside Kara’s. And the blonde lost all ten of hers immediately because she loved talking about their babies. The stoic Cat Grant won the game. Alex had been surprised she sat through the entire event.

Alex had to admit that Kara was right. It hadn’t been all bad. Several people had bought dozens of large boxes of all sizes of diapers. They had guests write funny quotes, words of encouragement or inside jokes anything on the back of the diapers. Alex and Kara would get to read them later when they changed the girls. The CatCo crowd had also had an ABC block decorating game. Each guest made different ones for different letters. The girls would have them to play with as they got older.

“Though,” Kara called out from bathroom. “It was pretty awkward when Rachel asked who my obstetrician was.”

The agent laughed at the memory. Kara had been so blinded by the question she responded with the real answer instead of the pretend doctor they had created. Rachel had been thrilled. “I use Dr. Rose Brown too! Your wife must make a lot, Kara, just like my husband. It was the only way Dr. Brown would see us. Her private practice is very exclusive because she spends most of her time down at her free clinic.”

Kara mumbled some answer about Alex’s income and quickly diverted to the table of food. No one was supposed to know she used Dr. Rose, but the couple later decided it wasn’t the end of the world. Dr. Rose wasn’t allowed to talk about her patients with general HIPAA regulations, let alone after the contracts the DEO made her sign.

Finally ready, the superhero came out of the bathroom adjusting her skin-tight suit over her belly. She said to the babies, “Girls, I love you but I want you out of me soon.”

Alex snorted as she rolled over to the other side of the bed. She put her feet on the floor and placed her hands on either side of Kara’s stomach. “Don’t let her talk to you that way, girls. She’s just being rude. Tell her you don’t want to go to this baby shower either.”

The superhero rolled her eyes. “That’s just silly. Of course the babies want to go to their shower. It’s their second party. Plus they’re your coworkers.”

Alex shrugged as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and rested her face against the right side of the bulge. “I invited them to the wedding. That should be enough social interaction for the year.”

Kara sighed as she let her hands rub Alex’s back. She smiled when it made the other woman moan. “You’re a little tense there, Dr. Danvers.”

“Well we are pregnant with twins, Mrs. Danvers.”

The blonde grinned at her married titled and lightly scratched the back of Alex’s neck. “ _We’re_ not pregnant; _I’m_ pregnant. You just happen to be along for the ride.”

Alex snorted. “I can’t believe what an insolent wife I have. Girls, tell your moth…”

Both women paused when they felt a series of kicks; Kara more so than Alex. Alex pulled back with an amazed look on her face and looked up to see Kara grinning at her. “I…I felt them!”

Kara brushed Alex’s hair out of her eyes. “They like it when you talk to them.”

Alex rushed to put her hands on Kara’s stomach and felt a flutter on the left side this time. The older Danvers couldn’t remember a time she smiled so hard. “This is amazing. I’ve felt babies move before but…they’re ours. Just ours, Kara.”

“I know,” Kara whispered, still stroking Alex’s hair. There were times if she wondered if she could love Alex more and her heart always found a way. This was one of those times.

The superhero knew her next question was downright sneaky, but she didn’t care. She was pregnant with twins after all; she had to use all of her resources. “You ready to go?”

“Yes,” Alex stated, standing up while keeping her hands on Kara’s belly. She was so focused on feeling the twins she hadn’t realizes she had agreed to go to the shower. Of course, she was always going but she had meant to protest every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a struggle to remember I hadn't actually named Sun Syrup and Little Alex of the Gay Couple in this part of the story yet. I keep wanting to write their names in.
> 
> Also, I'm well prepared to have twins from all the research I've done for this story. I can tell you all about some double strollers.


	29. 25 weeks and 1 hour PS

 

Alex was grateful Lucy Lane and Susan Vasquez had limited the number of baby shower games down to three at the DEO. They hadn’t been horrible games.

They played baby’s first portrait while everyone tried to draw what the babies looked like while holding a notecard to their foreheads and drawing it backwards. Kara was made to pick which one she thought was the best. J’onn won a bag of Chocos as a reward when his was picked. Lucy knew he would win, but no one called foul.

The government agent liked that Maggie had been invited to the DEO’s baby shower. It actually was fun coloring in the alphabet pages of aliens with her friend. Each agent wrote a little note at the bottom. Winn promised to have each page laminated and bound for the girls for future reading pleasure.

The last game was guessing the babies powers, but it was a game that wouldn’t be won until many years down the road.

For presents they got dozens of amazing clothes in all sizes. Kara cried over the pair of Supergirl outfits with capes included. There were matching Martian outfits that almost made Alex cry. Winn promised years of special suits.

Kara opened every present given to her while Alex took meticulous notes over who gave what. Everyone was going to get a proper thank you card.

Vasquez read the tag before handing the purple wrapped package to Alex. “This was says it’s too ‘Daddy Alex’.”

Alex scoffed. “For the billionth time, I’m the other mother of the twins, not the father.”

She was a little pleased to get a present though she was worried about what it might know her colleagues. She was right to be worried.

It took every government agent tactic not to react as she looked down at the purple dildo and strap-on from Toys in Babeland. She smacked her teeth against her lips and looked up to get each one of her friends a cold, calculating look.

Kara nudged her arm. “What is it?”

“It’s a joke and don’t look,” Alex warned, setting the box under her chair. Kara couldn’t help but glance down since she was told not to. She instantly turned bright red as her jaw dropped. “Is that…?”

“Yes,” Alex answered calmly. “And I’m going to murder whoever gave it to me.”

Kara looked away and rubbed her face. She wished she could excuse herself to go splash water over her burning cheeks. The last few weeks of realizing she really enjoyed Alex’s touch had been hard enough without seeing that. She knew her little fantasies were going to take on a whole new aspect now.

Across the room, Maggie asked Lucy, “What was in that box? Alex looks ready to murder me.”

“It was a strap-on,” Lucy answered calmly. Maggie almost choked on the water she had been drinking. “Seriously?”

Lucy nodded.

“Wow, Major Lane. That takes some big ovaries to pull something like that.” Maggie looked proud.

“It wasn’t me,” Lucy replied, shaking her head. “I’m not that brave.”

“Who was it?”

Lucy looked over as Vasquez continued to hand Kara present after present. “Someone a lot more devious than we give her credit for.”

Maggie followed her line of sight and grinned. “Good on, Susan. Do you think it will help our ladies figure out they love each other?”

Lucy shook her head again before smirking. “No. But maybe they’ll have fun with it when they do finally realize what’s going on.”

Back across the room, Kara worked up the nerve to ask Alex what they were going to do what the present under her chair.

Alex ground her teeth. “Burn it.”

The blonde made a show of coughing into her hand. She tried to remember what Alex told her about the lingerie. “Don’t…I mean. It’s obviously expensive and we don’t want to be rude. You never know when you’ll need such things. We should write whoever sent it a general thank you card.”

Incredulous hazel eyes turned to meet wide blue ones. They flickered down to watch Kara gulp. “Well…if you’re sure. I’ll keep it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time Alex figured out it was Vasquez she had already enjoyed the present too much to be angry about it.


	30. 28 Weeks PS

“Two turkeys?” James asked when he set his pan of roasted potatoes on the kitchen counter. Kara fidgeted with her glasses, trying not to cry as she felt like a failure.

Eliza wrapped her in a hug as she explained the situation to James. “Kara had a prenatal visit yesterday and the babies are a little underweight. Dr. Brown, Alex, and myself all agreed Kara should increase the amount of protein she ingests to 600 grams per day.”

James, who lived by a high protein diet to build his muscles, barely was able to stop from shuddering at the amount of meat Kara was going to have to eat. He roughly estimated the superhero would have to eat six pounds of turkey to reach her protein goal.

“But let’s look at the bright side,” the future grandmother suggested, hugging her daughter tighter. “I get to watch you cook a turkey in ten seconds twice.”

Kara laughed as she leaned into Eliza. She was so glad to have her foster mother nearby. Sometimes, it just took a mother’s touch.

“I wonder where the others are.” The oldest Danvers looked at her wristwatch. “They said they would be home by dinner.”

“Probably wrapping up some DEO stuff,” James reassured the women. The sound of the doorbell startled them and Kara went to the intercom to see who it was. She happily granted Maggie access to the elevator.

The Latina woman grinned from ear to ear when she saw Kara waiting for her. “Kara, you look radiant. More so than usual.”

Kara shyly smiled as she adjusted her glasses. She was at a point in her pregnancy where any complements warmed her heart and almost made her cry. Alex had made her cry twice that morning just by being sweet.

“Thank you. You are looking as dashing as always. These smell amazing,” Kara said, taking the covered dish from the other woman. She then looked back into the elevator. “I thought you were bringing your girlfriend.”

“Yeah, I am. But Kate said she had some business to take care of first.”

Kara gestured towards the kitchen. “Come, join us. It’s where all the coolest non-DEO people hang out.”

The superhero had just placed the dish down when her phone rang. She immediately answered when she saw it was J’onn. “Hey! Where are you guys?”

“Kara...Alex has been abducted.”

A bolt of ice went down her spine and she swore even the babies inside of her shivered in fear. “What? How? When? Who has her?”

“I’m sending you the locations now. We were trying to take care of it, but the abductor rather clever. He’s demanding to talk to you.”

Kara’s eyes hardened. She would destroy anyone would harmed her wife. “I’ll be right there.”

Maggie caught her arm as James rushed to her side. “Hey! What’s going on?”

“Nothing that won’t be solved in five minutes,” Kara reported, pulling out of her grasp. “Keep the food warm. This won’t take long.”

As Kara flew away, the detective was already on the phone to Lucy while James pulled out his shield. Eliza slipped on her coat as the three made their way to the elevator. They were all going to be there if it concerned their family.

*

Glass shattered and fell from the ceiling a foot from where Alex was tied up. Kara’s boots cracked the cement floor where she landed. She quickly looked around the building for the abducting before bending down to untie her bond mate. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine! You shouldn’t be here,” Alex said, getting to her feet. “The DEO could have taken this guy.”

“Supergirl,” A deep voice stated behind them. Kara whirled and threw a punch at Alex’s abductor. The dark figure ducked out the way. “Supergirl, stop!”

“If you wanted me to stop you shouldn’t have started!” Supergirl shouted, using her heat vision. The heat ray bounced easily off of his armor and he ducked behind a column.

“Supergirl!” Guardian shouted as he entered the south side of the building with Maggie by his side. Eliza entered with the J’onn and Lucy from the north side.

“I got him in my sights,” Maggie shouted, pointing her gun at the guy in the cape and cowl. She grunted when a force knocked her weapon at her hand and she turned to see a red-haired, feminine version in the rafters. The woman jumped down and held up another edged blade. Maggie squinted. Was that knife shaped like a bat?

“Supergirl!” Batman finally shouted. “It’s me! Batman!”

“And Batwoman,” the red-headed in the cape and cowl added.

Kara’s heat vision instantly faded and she covered her mouth in a gasp. “Bruce!”

Batman sighed as Kara easily revealed his secret identity, but took off his mask. Kara immediately relaxed, but Alex had her weapon out and the safety off.

“Why didn’t you say it was Bruce?” Supergirl accused Alex. Alex’s jaw slightly fell and retightened in anger. “Because he abducted me!”

Kara turned to glare at Bruce. “You abducted my wife?”

“I was trying to say hi,” he countered, waving his arms around.

Kara whiped her head back to look at Alex.

Maggie had only been keeping half her focus on the trio’s argument while the other half was on Batwoman. She knew it had to be Kate, but she wasn’t 100% sure. But, seriously, how many red-haired daredevil women could there be in National City?

“Kate?” she asked, moving closer to the dark-armored woman. Batwoman merely stared at her, revealing nothing. Everyone else stopped their arguing to turn and watch the situation.

The detective decided there was only one way to see if she was right. She rushed forward to kiss Batwoman. She grunted as she was caught and was pushed against a nearby column instead. Alex raised her gun, worried this situation was taking a wrong turn. She instantly lowered it as she watched Batwoman kiss the hell out of her ex-girlfriend.

Maggie was smiling with her eyes closed as Batwoman pulled away. “I knew it was you.”

Kate grinned as she pulled her mask off. “I was going to tell you in a far more romantic situation.”

The detective shoved her a little. “Perhaps you can tell me what you’re doing aiding an abduction.”

Bruce Wayne sighed. “As I’ve been trying to tell everyone, this has been a complete misunderstanding. I was trying to introduce myself to Alex when she mistook me for a miscreant.”

“Which you are,” Kara and Kate replied at the same time. Kara smiled at the red-head before turning her attention back to Batman.

The billionaire shook his head. “She kept trying to attack me so I had no choice but to restrain her. Then her coworkers showed up and I had to call Batwoman in for backup. Then Supergirl showed up and everyone else. I was just trying to say hello and that I’m a friend of Superman and Supergirl.”

Kara nodded, “He is an old friend of Kal El’s.” She turned to look at Alex. “He probably was trying to say hello in his own way.”

Alex’s lips twisted in anger. “Well he went about in a stupid way.”

“I am sorry,” Bruce apologized again, placing a hand over his heart. “I’ll take my leave of you. I’m sure you had Thanksgiving plans that I horribly interrupted.”

“Bruce, you are welcome to join us for Thanksgiving dinner if you don’t have any plans,” Eliza stated, believing his honest apology.

Alex gaped at her mother for inviting her abductor into her home, but her looks were ignored. She calmed down when Kara wrapped an arm around her and turned to give the woman a side hug as she heard Bruce accept the offer.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Kara said, turning to place a kiss on Alex’s forehead.

“Me too,” Alex agreed, letting out a long sigh. She then straightened. “Let’s go eat dinner. I’m starving.”

“Me too!” The blonde replied, practically bouncing to the exit. She couldn’t wait to cook and eat the turkeys.

"Kara," Bruce called, moving to catch up to her. "I am curious. I had no idea Kryptonians could become impregnated be absorbing the DNA from sexual partners."

Alex's left hand went to her gun while Kara's fingers squeezed her other one. 

*

After Bruce left the Danvers’ warehouse, he pulled out his phone to make a call.

“Clark? Bruce. I’m sorry to say it didn’t work.”

Clark sighed. “It’s alright, Bruce. You tried. I was hoping a non-threatening scary situation would make Alex and Kara realize they were _in_ love with each other. It would be so much easier on the whole family if they figured it out now. I suppose we’ll just have to wait. Thanks anyway. I owe you one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came from a series of musings with tumblr's threequarterslucid. She had me going with this hilarious scenario where a villain would try to play matchmaker who turned out not to be a villain after all. Then she went on about how it was probably Clark's idea as he tried to play mother hen and help his big cousin fall in love.
> 
> Tomorrow I'm going to rearrange the chapters so that '31 weeks' is behind this one. Christmas does follow Thanksgiving after all.


	31. 31 weeks PS

Alex sighed as she turned off her SUV. It was late, well past Christmas Eve and actually into Christmas day. She had promised Kara she would be home early so they could drink eggnog and have the traditional argument of whether Santa Claus could exist. Kara was for it, Alex against.

She shrugged on her leather coat as she got out of the vehicle. She didn’t really need to but it was a force of habit. It was only 65 degrees Fahrenheit outside. Everyone knew National City rarely was cold on Christmas but occasionally a cold front would move in off the ocean. No such luck for a cold front this year.

The agent paused as something caught her eye. She looked up at the fourth floor and roof of the warehouse and found Christmas lights hanging from her windows and around the edge of the roof. She gave a half laugh. “Kara.”

The alien was waiting by the elevator when she stepped off of it.

“Merry Christmas,” Kara greeted as she wrapped Alex in a hug. She made no attempts to hide the fact she was smelling the agent’s neck which should have bothered Alex. But it strangely didn’t. Kara pulled back to give Alex a firm look. “You said you would be home early.”

Alex groaned as she took off her boots by the door. It felt good to have those off. She then hung up her jacket. “I know. I’m sorry. I had to help J’onn wrap up Cadmus’s monster of the week.”

“I know,” Kara whispered. She rubbed her belly as she looked away. “I watched on the news, feeling useless.”

“I appreciate the sacrifice you’re making for me and our children.”

Alex may or may not have tossed a book on maintaining a relationship through pregnancy in her ‘to read’ pile. It really was helping. The number of unnecessary fights per week had decreased by half since Alex learned to be a little more sensitive. She reached over to kiss Kara’s cheek.

Kara rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh. She then smiled after receiving the kiss. “It's like Queen Mary said on the ‘The Crown’, To do nothing is the hardest job of all, and it will take every ounce of energy that you have.”

Alex nodded, sagely. “I’m finding that to be very true.” She broke into a wide smile and said the question she knew Kara had really been waiting for. “Want to open a present early?”

Kara barely covered a squeal of delight as she tried to look serious. “Only…if you want to. I know you must be tired.”

The agent laughed as she took Kara’s hand in hers and led her to the tree. She grabbed one of the large presents and pulled it out from under the tree. It was wrapped in shiny paper made with 5% lead. The wrapping paper was something her mother had invented a long time ago to give Clark presents without him being able to see what was inside. Martha Kent had a closet full.

The alien pulled a smaller box out from under the tree. It was the hallmark of perfectly wrapped presents. There was ribbon and bow along perfectly folded corners. She would never tell Alex she had rewrapped the box half a dozen times until she finally got it right. Or that she had done the same with Alex’s other five presents.

The couple had agreed to only give each other half a dozen presents this year and only one could be related to the babies. Alex picked the one relating to the babies to give to Kara that night.

“Go ahead.” Alex sat on the ground and leaned back on her hands to watch Kara excitedly tear into the box. A few air packets went flying as she tried to get to the bottom to see what was inside. A moment later, Kara was holding the mobile up in the air.

It had taken Alex almost two weeks to make the local planetary system of Krypton into a baby mobile. She had really put her engineering and building skills to the test. She leaned over to hit the battery switch on the side and Kara watched as the planets started to orbit Rao while a melody planned.

“Oh my Rao.” Kara didn’t bother to stop her tears. She just pulled the tissue she already stuffed in her pocket, knowing Alex would make her cry before the day was done. “It’s so beautiful.”

“I thought so too,” Alex agreed. “At night we can tell them stories of both of your homes so they know their heritage.”

“Our legacy.” Kara smiled. She then pushed Alex’s present over to her. The agent made a show out of reading the tag and slowly peeling off the tape.

“Open it already.” Kara was practically bouncing as best she could for being over 7 months pregnant with twins. Alex smirked as she kept carefully opening each side of the present. “For a woman who spent so long wrapping these, you sure want me to mess them up.”

“I wanted them to look pretty,” The blonde argued. “I don’t need them to stay pretty.”

Alex kept up the painstaking rate just to watch the other woman fidget. She slid the wrapping paper off and just stared. Just stared. She didn’t want to offend Kara but she was so absolutely confused. “A turn and churn?”

In her lap was a box for an ice cream maker that could be hooked up to the hubcap of any car.

“It’s a travel ice cream maker.” Kara’s smile was almost too sincere. “I saw it and thought about how we could hook it up when we went on vacation with the babies. It would be so nice to have ice cream ready available.”

“You’re ice cream ready available,” Alex protested. Why on Earth would Kara get her this? She sadly realized it was probably one of those ‘As Seen On TV’ gadgets that Kara had ordered after staying up all night watching infomercials.

Kara looked disheartened. “You don’t like it.”

Alex quickly backpedaled. “I never said that.” She flipped the box. “Look, it comes with recipes. I suppose I can go out tomorrow and we can try it out. I don’t have half and half or cream.”

“Open it up. I want to see it.”

“You can see what it looks like,” Alex insisted, showing the box. But she humored the other woman. She broke the scotch tape on the flap of the box, which later she acknowledged should have been a clue, and laughed when she realized it was a prank box. Inside was a pair of black, combat boots with the tags still on them.

“I could hear the tread wearing out on your old ones,” Kara explained. “So I went and got a pair just like your current ones. And I walked around them in the house for a few hours every day last week with a pair of socks on to help break them in.”

“You’re the best,” Alex declared, leaning over to kiss her cheek. The blonde shyly smiled and kissed Alex’s cheek in return. The agent sighed as she lay down on the floor, placing her hands behind her head. She admired their tree and the last minute lights Kara had put up. “They look really pretty from the outside. The lights and tree I mean.”

“Thank you.” Kara laid flat on her back and floated over beside the other woman. “I really thought the blue lights added a classy touch to our warehouse house.”

“It does.” Alex grinned. “It’s a shame Santa Clause couldn’t possibly exist and see our pretty lights.”

“He could exist if he was a Kryptonian,” Kara argued. She floated a few feet in the air and rolled over to face down. It was the only way she could lay on her stomach these days. “That’s how he can fly around to all the houses in the world in one night.”

“The reindeer are the ones who are supposed to fly.” Alex argued as she reached over to grab the sides of Kara’s fleece pajama bottoms. She pulled the floating woman towards her and did a few mock bench presses. The blonde giggled as Alex pretended to wipe the sweat off of her brow. “Wow. What a workout. I’m up to one and a half Kryptonians now.”

Kara twisted so she could kiss Alex’s cheek, enjoying her ability to do so. “Almost one and three quarters Kryptonians really.”

Alex gently pushed her away and sat up. She made a show out of flexing her arms, a sight which Kara greatly approved. “Alex strong!”

“You are.”

“I cheated this year. I got you seven presents and this one is also related to the babies,” Alex suddenly declared. She scrambled off of the floor and went to the tree. She reached into the bottom of the tree to grab the ornament she had hidden in there. “I hope you don’t mind.”

If the smile on Kara’s face had any say on the matter, it looked like she did not mind at all. “Talk about irony. I don’t mind because I got you 7 presents too. The last one was also about the babies.” Kara got to her feet and reached into the top of the tree where she had hidden a Christmas ornament for Alex.

Alex handed over her ornament and Kara softly exclaimed when she saw it was a baby’s first Christmas ornament in the shape of a pacifier. “Rae Jemima Danvers, 2017.”

“I went ahead and got one made with the name I picked out.” Alex stuffed her hands in her pockets. “We can put it on the tree next year. I will have one made for the other baby too once I learn her name.”

“Rae Jemima?” Kara repeated, rolling the name around in her head.

“Rae from the sun which means so much to both of us and Jemima after my father, Jeremiah.”

“I love it.” The blonde moved to pull Alex into a firm embrace. Her voice broke as she repeated. “I love it.”

“Here.” Kara pulled back and handed Alex the ornament in the shape of a stork, also a baby’s first Christmas decoration. Alex read the inscription aloud. “Alexandra Catherine Danvers, 2017.”

The agent’s jaw dropped as she looked up into Kara’s nervous eyes. While they had never talked about vetoing a baby name, Alex suddenly thought she might have to. Kara quickly interjected. “Now before you say no, please realize that I’ve giving this thought for years. I really would love to call one of our daughters Alexandra Catherine. She will be named after two of the bravest women I know.”

Alex’s mouth twitched. “No fair on using a Harry Potter reference.”

“Please?” Kara begged.

There was a defeated sigh. “Okay. But we’re not calling her Lexie.”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> So this chapter is out of order because I wanted to post the Christmas scene on Christmas. Now for some sad news. There will be only one chapter today because it was a very busy day for me. There will also not be a new chapter posted until January 1st as I will be traveling extensively over the next week.
> 
> Thank you for your comments, ideas, and kudos. I really appreciate it and it makes my day. I wish you the happiest of holidays!


	32. 35 Weeks PS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “They’d made love after an emotionally grueling alien attack; one that had almost resulted in Kara’s death and had given Alex the fright of her life.” – dare121 – “Chapter 16: there's no place i'd rather be” 

 

Alex grunted as she pushed the bar up and onto the next set of rungs. Her arms and torso were burning, but she didn’t stop. She had already been up and down the salmon ladder twice. Still, the physical pain was a nice distraction from her mental anguish.

Kara had almost died earlier that evening.

She swung herself up onto the next set of rungs as she tried to push the thought from her head, but it was impossible. She had witnessed it all.

Parasite had not been entirely destroyed when Kara blew it up with plutonium 239. A microscopic piece had fallen into the sewer drain and spent months absorbing small amounts of energy from the creatures that lived under National City. It sickened the scientist to think that the newly reformed Parasite was only a few months older than her unborn twins.

Almost half of the DEO had been out in the field fighting the mutated being. J’onn had been pretending to be Supergirl, but only a brief touch from the monster caused his disguise to fade.

Then the whole city had been set a fire with the news that Supergirl was not there fighting the monster that was destroying their town. Alex had tapped on her communications to contact her wife. “Supergirl, don’t! We’ve called Superman and he’s on his way with some plutonium. Just stay put. We got this.”

Kara had been pacing in front of their television. “It doesn’t look like you got it!”

Alex had been able to reply as she dodged a truck Parasite had thrown at her. She had fired her gun at him as she watched him catch and pull all the energy out of one of her agents. The brunette had clicked to another channel of communications device. “Superman! ETA?”

“1 minute and 32 seconds!”

“Fuck,” she had cursed her breath. Then Supergirl had arrived just in time to save a few more agents from Parasite’s grasp.

Alex hadn’t believed it was Kara, because Kara knew better than to do something so stupid. But it was her. She had spotted J’onn helping someone out from under a car and she raced to get closer to the fight, regardless of her own safety.

“Supergirl!” she shouted. “Get away!”

Kara had flown around him, trying to get Parasite focused on her and her alone. Alex had been briefly grateful the Girl of Steel had been flying so fast that no one would be able to tell she was obviously pregnant.

Then Alex had gotten too close. Parasite had lunged at her rather than try to pin the impossibly, fast superhero. She had barely evaded his attack, landing on her back, and knew she wouldn’t avoid the second if he rounded on her. He had and reached to grab with his long, molten looking arm. Then Supergirl had pushed her out of the way and had been grabbed by Parasite instead.

In that moment, Alex Danvers had lost every fiber of strength, reason, and logic. Her years of training disappeared as she watched the life sucked out of her bond mate, her wife and knew the energy was being drained from their daughters. She remembered screaming.

Superman had arrived at that moment and pulled him off of Kara. In a few seconds, Parasite was left in dust. Alex assumed J’onn ordered every piece of the monster collected. She honestly didn’t know. She had run to Kara’s side and screamed for an agent was down. She had then shouted for the portable, yellow sun lamps. They weren’t as strong as the ones back at the lab, but every little bit helped.

Alex swung her leg over to the right and braced her weight on the rung when she made it to the top. She was smart enough to realize she didn’t have the energy to get back down without falling. She used the rungs to climb down to the ground.

Kara hadn’t been as bad off as last time. She looked withered, but was conscious enough to hold onto Alex’s hand. Alex remembered making all the promises in the world as long as Kara didn’t leave her. The medics tried to ask her if they should do an emergency C-section. Alex had wavered, her nightmare flooding her senses. Then Kara had squeezed her hand and part of Agent Danvers came back into control. She had ordered them to check the babies first. 

The babies had been fine. Their heartbeats had been a tad slower than normal, but went back to normal under the light of the yellow sun. Kara took longer to regenerate most of her energy. She later confessed to everyone she had channeled all of her energy into the babies to protect them from Parasite’s powers, leaving her slightly weakened.

Alex hadn’t scolded Kara for her actions. If felt like a conga line of people had come into the recovery room to do so: Clark, Lucy, Winn, her mother, Vasquez, and even the agents who Kara saved gently reprimanded her. Alex had held onto Kara’s hand the entire time, saying nothing and looking at her with fearful eyes. The whole experience had honestly been the fright of her life.

When Alex reached the bottom of the salmon ladder, she found Kara waiting for her. The blonde’s hair was in disarray from sleeping since they gotten home three hours ago. Alex had helped her into a baggy t-shirt and fuzzy pajamas before the blonde passed out. They had only gone home because Kara begged to sleep in her own bed. Alex had nodded her consent, still silent since the ambulance.

Kara bit her lip. “I know you’re upset with me. You can say what you have to say. You more than anyone have the right.”

Alex tried to control her breaths as she grabbed the towel she had placed at the bottom and wiped off her face. She then patted her bare shoulders and stomach as she practiced the breathing technique J’onn taught her years ago.

“I was reckless,” Kara continued. She didn’t agree with the lies she was saying, but she desperately needed Alex to not be angry with her. She wanted nothing more than for Alex to forgive her so they could go cuddle in bed. It was almost 11 pm and the superhero knew Alex had to be exhausted.

The agent grabbed her water bottle and took long gulps, waiting for her heart rate to come back into reasonable rhythm.

Kara’s eyes watered. “Alex, please. Talk to me.”

Alex capped her water bottle and tossed it aside. She moved forward to cup Kara’s face with her hands and kissed her.

The blonde made a noise of surprise before she relaxed into it. She closed her eyes and let her hands grab Alex’s hips. She heard Alex desperately whisper, “I love you” but she wasn’t able to reply before being pulled into another kiss. When she felt Alex’s lips part, she parted her own to let them overlap.

Alex briefly wished Kara wasn’t pregnant so she could wrap her legs around her waist. She had to settle for more kisses with fiercely whispered words between them. “I love you…don’t you ever leave me.”

“I won’t,” Kara promised between kisses. “I won’t ever.”

It was awkward to try and kiss so passionately around such a large baby bump, but the Danvers tried their best. It was easier to work around when they got to the bedroom and laid down on the bed. The action caused both of them to pause as they lay side by side. How did they get to the bedroom again?

A little less overwhelmed with the fear of almost losing Kara and their babies, Alex was able to focus for the first time in hours. She realized what she had done and part of her wanted to panic. The only reason she didn’t was because Kara was looking at her anxiously, as if she were waiting for Alex to balk.

“I love you,” Alex repeated softly, mostly to herself. She reached over to rub the home of her children softly. “I’m in love with you, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara beamed and didn’t notice as a tear fell from her eye. She cried at everything these days. “I’m in love with you too, Alexandra Danvers.”

The agent leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Kara’s mouth, enjoying the sensation without worry, fear, or marital obligation. “I should have realized I was in love with you months ago.”

Kara laughed, brushing away her rogue tears. “It’s okay. We’re both stupidly cliché. You realized you loved me after I almost died today. I realized I loved you after our first kiss on our wedding day.”

“You did?” Alex was in awe and felt herself melt a little to know Kara had been in love with her for months.

“You have no idea how nice it is to be able to do this as much as I want now.” The superhero kissed Alex again.

“You can do it as often as you want,” The agent promised. With every kiss, a little bit of her earlier fears faded away. Tomorrow she’d worry about what the implications were to being in love with Kara. Tomorrow she’d think of all the new ways she could be hurt. But tonight, she just wanted to love Kara with all of her heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG, ALEX. FINALLY!


	33. 35 weeks and 37 minutes PS

****It had been the best half an hour of making out Alex had ever experienced, including the times spent with the extremely skilled Maggie Sawyer. The bio-engineer supposed it had to do with the fact she was in love with Kara who was also her wife.

“Alex,” Kara whispered, sliding her nails down Alex’s naked back under the sports bra. “I know this might sound a little fast but I would really like it if…we…you know.”

The agent pulled back with a questioning look. She didn’t know.

The blonde tried not to blush as she stated what she wanted. “If we made love.”

Alex felt her pelvic muscles tighten at the thought and she was half certain she let out a little moan as she leaned in for another kiss. It had felt like the past 35 weeks had been a slow burn and now they were boiling.

However years of protecting Kara fought against her more basic desires. She couldn’t let them rush into anything if it was going to hurt either of them.

“Kara?” Alex asked between deep kisses, her hands rubbing over Kara’s bare stomach. She had pushed the shirt up minutes ago in her exploration. “Are you sure you want to do this? You’re…”

Kara let out a frustrated groan as she pulled away. “Alex, I swear to Rao, you will be sleeping in the Fortress of Solitude tonight if you say I’m doing this because of hormones.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” The agent defended hotly. She had actually been about to say that. Instead she slightly switched gears, “I was just going to say you’re pregnant. I’m not sure if we can…”

Alex trailed off. She knew they could. She had read up on how to have sex with a pregnant woman months ago. Educational reading only, of course, and not because she had planned on having sex with Kara.

It was perfectly safe to have sexual intercourse. The only thing she couldn’t do was blow air into the vagina during oral sex. There was a rare chance it could create an air embolism.

“We can do this if we want to,” Kara promised, eager to reassure Alex if it meant they could continue. She blushed. “The only thing you can’t do is blow air into my…you know.”

Kara had read up on how to have sex during pregnancy since the second trimester. She would never tell anyone, but her hormones had raged during that trimester. She had almost jumped Alex multiple times when the agent did any sort of workout in the gym. Fantasies raged after she got the lingerie and Alex got her strap-on present.

But this time wasn’t about pregnancy hormones making her incredible aroused. Mostly anyway. This time was about truly loving and wanting to be with Alex completely.

“We can do this if we’re careful,” Kara promised, gently brushing a sweaty strain of hair away from Alex’s face. Yet Alex wouldn’t let herself be comforted. She wanted to make love to Kara, but she couldn’t shake the feeling Kara was going to regret it in the morning.

“I need you to be sure, Kara,” Alex insisted. “You’ve never been with a woman.”

The blonde countered, “Neither have you and yes, I’m sure.”

The agent tried not to blush. “But you haven’t been with anyone. Are you sure…”

“Forget it,” Kara grumbled, rolling over on to her back. She pulled her shirt back down over her belly and rolled onto her left side to face away from her bond mate. She tried to swallow back her tears. If Alex was protesting that much it must mean she really didn’t want to move their relationship in that direction. “Let’s just forget it.”

A minute passed and Kara felt a tear slip across the bridge of her nose. She had really wanted to be with Alex and now she was just left a humiliated bundle of scrambled emotions. She was ready to fly away when she felt the other woman start to move.

Alex rolled over and wrapped her arm around Kara, resting her hand on their daughters’ home. She whispered, “I can’t forget it.”

Kara’s breath caught as she felt Alex’s hand slid up her stomach until she cupped one of her swollen breasts. “Alex…”

“I know you’re annoyed with me, Kara, but I need you to tell me one more time you’re sure you want to do this. I just need to know you won’t regret this in the morning. So please, tell me you’re sure one more time. Please.”

“I’m sure,” Kara promised. She bit her lip when she felt a thumb start rubbing back and forth across her hardened nipple.

“Thank you,” Alex breathed. Her scientific brain was overloading in sensations of Kara’s body. Even though she didn’t want to, she compared touching Kara’s breasts to Maggie’s. The differences were clear. Kara’s were larger and felt fuller. She was also more responsive to Alex’s actions. The agent knew the sounds Kara was making were mostly due to pregnancy making Kara’s breasts incredibly sensitive and respective to touch, but it still made Alex feel like a goddess.

The blonde moaned as fingers gently started to pinch the hard tip. “They’ve been so sensitive for months.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Kara’s eyes shot open. “No! Please, don’t stop. Just… not too hard.”

Alex placed nibbling kisses along her neck as she promised. “Not too hard.”

Blue eyes closed as she felt the hand switch to the left breast to gently tease her areola. It did nothing to soothe the ache in her nipple but it was a sweet ache. She wanted nothing more than to keep Alex’s hands on her all the time.

Her breaths came in short pants by the time Alex stroked every inch of her chest.

“Let’s take off your shirt and pants.”

Alex made space for Kara to roll over and helped the blonde remove her night shirt and pajama bottoms. She was left naked while Alex was still clothed.

“Does this feel okay?”

“Well you’re no Dr. Rose but I suppose you’ll do,” Kara teased, surprising herself and her wife at the same time. Alex paused and then let out a deep laugh. She briefly tried to sober up but one look at Kara’s face sent her back into giggles. The blonde found herself laughing as well.

“I’m just not sure I can live up to Dr. Rose,” Alex snorted, moving her hand down to rub the blonde’s stomach. Kara brushed a few strands of brown hair out of Alex’s face. “You can’t. Let’s go ahead and accept this is going to be mediocre at best.”

“Boring even,” Alex laughed, leaning down for a kiss. The two shared a deep kiss before Kara broke away in a moan when the other woman ran a hand up the inside of her thigh.

“How…how are we going to do this? I don’t… want to hurt you.” Kara bit her lip, incredibly aroused and worried at the same time. She had thought she was ready to climax while Alex played with her breasts. She hadn’t realized she could feel more past that level, yet her whole leg tingled from where Alex had touched her.

“You won’t,” The agent assured her. She had already been thinking about the next step. It was right of both of them to worry. They had no idea how strong Kara’s vaginal muscles were or what they could do to Alex’s hand. They couldn’t predict if Kara would accidently close her legs too hard in a moment of pleasure. “If Dr. Rose can explore the great unknown without injury than so can I.”

“The great unknown?” Kara repeated. “Wow. I can’t. That’s horrible. I’m done. I’m leaving.”

“For someone who was done and leaving, you didn’t move an inch,” Alex teased, brushing her lips across Kara’s neck while she lightly stroked the inside of Kara’s thigh. “Since we already said this would be mediocre and boring sex, there’s no reason we can’t laugh and make jokes about it. I love you. I want to laugh, cry, and be bored with you the rest of my life.”

Alex smiled at the gasped she received when she lightly placed her hand between Kara’s thighs. Kara bunched the sheet up in her left hand. “Alex!”

The agent moved her hand away and Kara cried out in loss. “Kara, you have to decide what position you want to be in. Where do you think you’ll the most control? Like this? On your side? On top? …On your hands and knees?”

“Oh Rao!” Kara burned at the thought of being in each of those positions. It was like all of her second trimester hormones had all been stored up and were exploding inside of her. She turned her head. “Alex, kiss me!”

Alex couldn’t deny her the request. She kissed her at the same time she brought her hand back up to tug the sensitive nipple. A ball of warmth flooded between her legs when she felt Kara cry out and tremble under her mouth and fingers.

The blonde whimpered as she squeezed her eyes tightly closed against the warmth that had flared up all over her body as she shivered. She had orgasm from masturbation before, but not often. Honestly, she just didn’t have time to do such things between working at CatCo and being Supergirl.

She had probably masturbated more in her second trimester than during the rest of her life combined because of the stupid hormones. But none of them had felt as great as the one she just experienced. She honestly didn’t know if she would be able to handle one where Alex was actually touching her.

“Wow,” Alex softly exclaimed, kissing every inch of Kara’s face. “That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

Anxiety flooded into Kara as her bliss faded away. She bit her lip in worry. “You’re not upset…you didn’t even get to…”

“It was incredible and we’re not stopping,” Alex promised. The blonde arched a brow as she looked over Alex’s body. “Then you had better get undressed, Dr. Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, Kara did climax from second base material but she's been waiting a LONG time. She's practically 49 years old. We should cut her some slack.


	34. 35 weeks and 46 minutes PS

Alex sat up on her knees to take off her sports bra.

“Rao, you’re so beautiful.” Kara was in awe of her wife. She had seen the sight before but not for many years. Alex usually stayed covered up in the house; the least amount she wore were tank tops and shorts.

The brunette gave a wisp of a smile before striping off her pants and underwear. It wasn’t graceful or erotic and she wished she could redo it right. Kara could only stare. “I’m so glad you’re my wife or you’d have to call me out for inappropriate ogling.”

While the agent laughed, she became worried about her gender and what Kara desired from sex. Would she be enough this first time? “Do you…want me to get my baby shower present?”

Kara paused. It was undeniable how erotic the thought was to her, but she shook her head. “I just want this to be us. Do you want me to put on Ms. Grant’s present?”

Alex felt her mouth water at the memory of seeing Kara in the white lingerie. She really should have realized her feelings back then. “I think we can wait on that. I mean…I did work so hard to get you naked. It would be a shame for you to get redressed.”

“And I don’t look ugly to you?” Kara hated herself for asking, but she really needed some reassurance. Alex’s incredibly chiseled abs and flawless skin left her self-conscious. The look of disbelief on her face instantly warmed the alien’s heart.

“Are you kidding me? You are the most beautiful creature on the planet!” The agent exclaimed. She then softly smiled and moved to the side of Kara’s stomach. She stroked the fading stretch marks. “These are beautiful to me. Don’t let me forget to rub in your creams before we go to sleep.”

Kara reached over to stroke down Alex’s arm. “You’re so domesticated.”

Alex snorted before leaning down to place a kiss on either side of the stomach. “This is beautiful to me.”

She slowly moved up, placing a nip on each rib on the left side until she kissed the underside of her left breast. “This is also beautiful to me.”

Kara released a shaky breath which turned into a low moan when lips wrapped around her nipple. She buckled when teeth lightly bit down. “Not too hard…I didn’t say stop! Yes, like that…umm.”

The blonde covered her eyes with her arm as she felt Alex switch breasts. She whimpered as other nipple was sucked into Alex’s mouth. If she had known this would be the outcome of fighting Parasite she would have resurrected him months ago herself.

She panted as she felt Alex slip down her body, spreading her legs to let her nestle between them. She made a promise to herself she would keep them spread no matter what. Supergirl was not going to crush her wife.

Alex kissed a spot on the upper left side of Kara’s hip. “I love this spot where I shot you. I love the magnificent ovary underneath that created our twins.”

Kara giggled as a thought crossed her mind. “Our friends are going to ask how you wooed me and I’ll have to tell them you complimented my ovaries.”

The brunette smiled but didn’t let distract it her from her goal. She placed a kiss on top of Kara’s mons pubis, causing the other woman to gasp. “I think I’m really going to love here too.”

“It’s…not going to take long,” Kara confessed, squeezing her eyes shut again. She knew her whole body was flushed from arousal which was good because it covered the embarrassed blush on her cheeks. It was almost ridiculous how easily Alex could make her climax.

“That’s fine.” Kara shivered as she felt each word against her. “I’ll just start over.”

Alex looked at swollen, red, wet sight in front of her. The excitement she felt only confirmed within her she was gay. She bowed her head to run her tongue across Kara’s flesh. It was almost too easy. The blonde let out a strangled cry of Kryptonese when the tongue ran over her clitoris and came for the second time.

The agent was all set to continue when Kara reached down to touch her head. “Alex, I can’t.”

And she really couldn’t. Everything down there had become incredibly sensitized and she knew she wouldn’t be able to control herself if Alex continued exploring.

Alex chuckled, wiping her mouth as she moved back up to Kara’s side. “Are we doing alright for mediocre sex?”

Kara laughed. “It’s not been horrible for my first time. I mean…I’m sure Dr. Rose would have done a superior job, but you’re not so bad.”

“You should stop talking about her like that.” Alex kissed her cheek. “You’re going to blush horribly the next time you see her.”

The blonde blushed now just thinking about it. She would be mortified over her comments when she saw the doctor in a week.

“You know it’s going to suck when I can’t do this for six weeks after the babies are born.” Alex was already mourning the loss of not being able to make love to Kara. A rumble of protest rolled through Kara. “Six weeks? That’s for normal women. I’ll be ready to go the next day after a good rest on a sun lamp.”

Alex leaned up on an elbow to grin down at Kara. “Really? The next day while we have newborns to take care of?”

Kara fidgeted a little. “Well maybe not the _next_ day. But definitely the day after.”

The agent snorted, but said nothing otherwise. She had a feeling they were going to be too exhausted to have sex after the babies came. She settled into Kara’s side, enjoying the sensation of their skins together.

“Hey. Don’t fall asleep. I still haven’t had the chance to touch you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this sex scene turned into a 3-part adventure. It was going to be finished here but Alex got thirsty. Who could blame her?


	35. 35 weeks and 59 minutes PS

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kara asked, rolling over to her right side to face Alex when she saw a flash of worry cross the other woman’s face. “Are you okay with me touching you? If you’re not, we don’t have to. I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

Alex mentally cursed herself for showing the moment of weakness. Even though they were laughing and joking about sex, it was still a very vulnerable and slightly embarrassing topic. “It’s not that. I want you to touch me. I just…I just don’t think I’ll climax as fast as you did. I don’t want you to get upset if it takes me longer. It’s not you. And I might not be able to come at all. I’ve never been able to with others. Granted, they were guys and now I know I’m gay. But it might not just be with guys. I could feel the same with you. I doubt it because I’m really turned on right now, but I can’t promise anything.”

She snapped her jaw shut when she realized she was rambling. She looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“No. No. You have no reason to be sorry,” Kara promised, scooting closer to kiss Alex’s cheek. “Everything you said was valid and makes sense. I’m okay with going slow and we can stop anytime you want. We’re both very new to this.”

The blonde placed another kiss on her cheek and Alex laughed. She took one of Kara’s hands and placed it on her breast. “We don’t have to go that slow. I am turned on.”

Kara was more than happy not to have to start from the beginning. She captured Alex’s lips in a deep kiss as she slowly ran her fingers across her breast. She handled them the same way she handled everything when she first arrived on Earth, with delicacy and reverence. She soon slid down Alex’s body to let her lips trace where her hands had touched.

Alex hummed in pleasure when she felt Kara’s mouth switch breasts. She grabbed Kara’s hand with her free one to move it between her legs. She tried to anyway. Kara’s hand refused to move from where it was lightly pinching her nipple.

“We’re going slow,” Kara reported, the other nipple making a lurid sound as it popped out of her mouth. “I want to make sure I don’t hurt you.”

“You’re such a tease.” Alex muttered good-naturedly. Kara laughed and went back to slowly caressing Alex’s body.

Three minutes later Alex realized she liked being teased.

Ten minutes later she was desperate for Kara to stop teasing.

“Please,” she begged, running her hair through blonde hair. Kara pulled away and rolled onto her back. Alex was left flabbergasted. “You can’t stop now.”

Kara laughed. “I’m not stopping but I can’t be in the position I want with the babies present. You will have to straddle my face.”

Alex’s face burned at the thought. She was almost certain they could think of other positions to make such an activity work, but she didn’t have the strength to argue either.

“Okay,” she whispered. Kara stopped her when she tried to move. “We can try something else if you’re not comfortable, Alex.”

“No, I’m comfortable,” the agent lied. She then spoke a truth. “And I want you to be comfortable too.”

“I’m flat on my back. Can’t get more comfortable than this.” Kara moved her long hair behind her over the pillow.

Alex gathered her courage and slowly slung her leg over Kara’s torso. She rested her weight on her knees on either side of Kara’s head and her cheeks burned when she felt Kara’s breath on her. It felt wicked and erotic at the same time.

Kara placed her hands on Alex’s hips and urged her to sink a little so she could reach without moving too far. Alex grabbed the headboard in front of her for leverage and suddenly pulled up when something occurred to her. “Kara. Do  _not_  use your frost breath.”

 The alien let out a deep laugh at the thought. She laughed for a solid 15 seconds before she tilted her head to kiss the inside of Alex’s thigh. “I won’t. I promise.”

Alex allowed herself a smile as she lowered back down. Her back straightened the instance Kara put her mouth on her. No wonder it had been so easy for Kara to climax. She couldn’t describe the sensations she felt as Kara swirled her tongue around her clitoris. She could only hold onto the headboard tighter. “Don’t tease.”

The command only made Kara slow down. She was excited for Alex to come, but she couldn’t allow herself to get _too_ excited. She was determined not to harm her wife.

Alex groaned when the pressure of Kara’s tongue changed from deliciously perfect to maddeningly gentle. She found herself grinding into the mouth below, trying to get the right touch. She backed off a second later when she realized what she had been so wantonly doing. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Kara promised, tugging Alex closer. “We’re just taking it slow. Remember?”

Alex wished she hadn’t said anything about going slow as she felt Kara’s tongue dip inside of her. Just when she couldn’t stand anymore of the exploration she felt her clitoris sucked into Kara’s mouth. “Kara!”

The agent knew the headboard would have been destroyed if she had superpowers. She held on with an almost bruising grip as she rocked back and forth across Kara’s face, riding out the rest of her orgasm. She was certain Kara’s face would be soaked but in that instant, she couldn’t bring herself to focus let alone worry.

Alex cried out as she felt Kara’s insistent mouth keep sucking on her; her tongue brushing back and forth across her clitoris. She felt Kara’s hands firmly grip her ass and pull her closer. The combination of possessive and demanding actions caused her to come again.

“Oh God, we have to stop.” Alex pulled away. She knew if she didn’t get away the eager Kryptonian would be trying immediately for round three and she wasn’t sure her flesh could take that just yet. It had been years since that part of her anatomy saw any action. It wasn’t up for a marathon.

Kara reached over to grab a few tissues from her night side table and wiped off her face. She turned to give Alex a grin as the other woman settled in beside her. Alex took one look at her face and shook her head. “If you make one joke even remotely related to ‘eating’, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

The alien looked slightly crestfallen. She had such a wonderful pun planned and everything.

Alex blindly reached over to grab a side of the top sheet and did her best to pull it over both of them. It hardly covered because they were on top of it, but the little bit of covering gave her confidence. “This was not how I saw the night heading.”

“No?” Kara snuggled closer to Alex, breathing in the new, incredible smell of their scents mixed together.

“No. I had planned on scolding for you almost dying on me like that. But the thought of losing you kept rolling through my head. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I loved you. At that point I was happy with our kisses. I never imagined we’d just do…everything we did.”

“But it was fun right?”

Alex let out a shaky laugh. “Yes. Fun is definitely a word for it.”

“And we’re going to do it again?”

The agent’s reply was broken by a yawn. “Well maybe not tonight. And maybe not in the morning if I decide to freak out about what happened. But tomorrow night sounds good.”

Kara kissed her cheek. “Good. I’ll pencil you in my schedule.”

The agent snorted as she rolled over to get the creams out of the table on her side of the bed. Now that it was all said and done, she was exhausted. But nothing would keep her from her duty of caring for Kara’s belly. The superhero watched her with tender eyes. “Rao, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex isn't always perfectly erotic and sexy. Sometimes it's a lot of laughing and being shy about talking. I think that's how our ladies' first time would be.


	36. 38 Weeks PS

Alex grinned when she heard Kara’s keys in the door and opened the oven. She had timed everything perfectly.

“How was work?” she called out as she pulled out the roast from the oven. She smirked at the perfect looking roast nestled between carrots, onions, and potatoes. Take that Rachel Ray.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Alex turned around to look at her wife. Kara had a distinctively upset look upon her face. The government agent tossed her pot holders aside and moved towards the blonde’s side. “What happened?”

Kara waved her off as she headed towards her bedroom. Ever persistent, Alex followed but she didn’t ask again. She sat on the bed and waited.

“Fine,” The blonde grumbled. “It was horrible because this happened. And I didn’t even realize it until someone else pointed it out.”

Alex didn’t know what ‘this’ was until Kara opened her jacket. The agent’s eyes crinkled in happiness as they were first drawn towards the baby bump, but then widened in surprise when she saw the wet stains on Kara’s shirt. Her nipples had started leaking.

“Oh.”

“Oh,” Kara mocked, turning around to take off her shirt. “Oh she says. I walk around for hours with my breasts hurting because they’re producing milk for her offspring and all she can say is ‘oh’.”

Alex leapt up from the bed and rushed to wrap her arms Kara’s waist, resting her hands on top of her swollen stomach. “Hey, hey. I’m sorry.”

She placed a kiss on Kara’s bare shoulder and rubbed her hands over Kara’s stomach. She kept murmuring soft apologies until she felt the other woman relax in her arms. Kara laid her hands on top of Alex’s. “I’m sorry for snapping at you. I was just so humiliated even though it’s a completely natural thing. It’s a good thing today was my last day before maternity leave because I’m not sure I can go back there.”

“You can and will,” Alex pledged. “As soon as the babies turn 18.”

Her joke garnered the laugh she wanted and Kara half turned in her arms to smile at her. “18? Are you trying to make me a stay-at-home mom?”

“The thought has crossed my mind,” Alex hedged, stealing a kiss. One kiss turned into another as she moved her hands away from Kara’s stomach and undid the metal hooks of Kara’s bra in the back. The other woman let out a sigh of relief as her bra slide off.

Alex hated what she was going to have to do next, but knew it needed to be done. She ran and grabbed a sealed test tube from purse and returned to find Kara buttoning up one of ‘Alex’s’ baggy flannel shirts.

Kara hadn’t been thrilled about buying larger clothes. In fact, she had been downright upset about it. She had been a size 4 since she was 16 years old. She had been a size 4 for the past decade of her life. It was not fair she could no longer fit in the clothes she had been spent years breaking in. The superhero had spent almost a day softly crying about it when she thought no one could hear her. So of course, everyone noticed.

Cat Grant had actually saved the day by taking Kara shopping for maternity clothes at an expensive boutique. The store carried remarkable Kara-like clothing designed for pregnant women. Kara had come home with a dozen bags, happy tears in her eyes, and explained that Cat had bought all her maternity clothing as severance pay.

Warmed and motivated by Cat’s actions, Alex went out and bought lots of baggy shirts and sweatpants to wear around the apartment. She firmly told Kara that these were ‘her’ clothes for relaxing around the house and Kara wasn’t allowed to wear them. Alex barely got to wear them two weeks before Kara confiscated them one by one.

Alex cleared her throat, remembering why she had gotten the test tube out. “Umm…since you are now producing colostrum I would like to take a sample.”

Kara paused mid-button and looked up at her bond mate. “You would like to do _what_?”

Alex tried not to blush which was silly since she had plenty of experience with Kara’s breasts. “I need a sample of your colostrum; the milk you started producing today. I want to test it to make sure it’s going to be safe for the babies to ingest. I also want to check its calorie count and see if we will need to supplement with formula.”

The well-trained, government agent quickly realized she had said the wrong thing when Kara’s cheeks flushed in anger. “Are you saying I won’t be able to feed my own babies?”

Alex held her hands up in surrender, holding onto the test tube as best she could. “That’s not what I’m saying. I’m only saying we might need to give them some Earth formula for dessert at the end of the day. You’ll still be the main course. They may eat as much as you do, Kara. We don’t know how the yellow sun will affect them.”

Alex’s food analogies were so silly that Kara had to laugh. Her anger disappeared as quickly as it appeared and she knew it was hormones at play. She was more than ready for her babies to arrive.

“So can I collect a sample? I just need to express a few drops.” Alex said, holding out the tube. Kara frowned. “You may not _express_ me. I can express myself.”

The superhero took the test tube and went into the bathroom. It took a few tries for her to figure out where to squeeze to get a few drops to produce. She found out that squeezing her areola worked the best. Kara took a moment to look at her breasts in the mirror. Not only had they grown a cup in size but her areolas had darkened from their normal shade of dusty pink. She decided it wouldn’t be a bad change if they would stop hurting.

Kara sealed the tube and walked out of the bathroom to find Alex holding out a sports bra. She shook her head. “I’m not going out again. Put that monstrosity down.”

Alex snorted. “I put nursing pads in the cups. I didn’t think you would want to stain ‘my’ flannel shirt.”

The blonde pouted as bent her knees a little. “Alex…”

The brunette shrugged. “It’s up to you, Kara. You have three choices: put on this bra, stain your shirt, or go topless. I suppose we could tape the nursing pads to your breasts. That makes four options.”

“Tape,” Kara quickly selected. Alex rolled her eyes. “Kara, we’re not taping pads to your breasts. Please put on the bra. It’s a baggy one.”

“It’s still a bra,” she grumbled. Alex sighed and scratched her head. After some thought she mused, “I suppose you could wear one of my tank tops. It should stay in place well enough for us to put the pads in there. You could even put the flannel on top.”

Kara brightened. “That sounds a lot more comfortable. Let’s go with option 5 and let’s do it quick because that pot roast smells amazing.”

Alex beamed. “It does smell nice, doesn’t it?”

The complement allowed Alex to sacrifice one of her tank tops to be stretched out by Kara with no complainants. Normally, the agent wouldn’t worry about such things since she and the alien were roughly the same size except for Kara’s arms. But the baby bump added a whole other dimension of stretching.

At least she didn’t have to worry about potential stretching from Kara’s new cup size, Alex thought. The alien used to be a size A, but pregnancy hormones had increased her to a B. That put them at the same bra size. Alex was grateful they had bought Kara all new bras or she suspected most of hers would have ended up in Kara’s laundry basket.

“By the way my breasts are now off limits,” Kara called out. Alex looked aghast. “Now let’s talk about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Danvers was able to talk Kara out of her decision.


	37. 39 Weeks PS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stole the title "ieiu" from Civilorange's "i will make you queen of everything you see" fiction. Which is a really awesome SuperCat fiction if you have time to read. It take place on an alternate Earth where Kara wasn't caught in the Phantom Zone and landed on Earth with Clark. Cat is only two years older than her when they meet.

“Oh, yeah. That’s the spot,” The tired woman groaned as her bond mate massaged her feet. “I will bear your children as long as you don’t stop.”

“I’m afraid that ship has sailed,” Kara laughed as she continued rubbing. “You know, I think I’m the one who is supposed to get a foot rub. I’m due next week.”

“We think,” Alex lifted one finger in the air to emphasize her point. “Alura’s AI says that Kryptonian women used to be pregnant for 44 weeks.”

Kara shuddered, switching feet. “Let’s hope little Rae and Alexandra take more after their Mom than their _ieiu_.”

Alex sighed, feeling insecure. “Are you sure you want to name our daughter…No! No! Stop!” She laughed as Kara started tickling the bottom of her feet. She tried to move away but was held in a superhuman grasp. “Kara! Please!”

The alien stopped tickling and watched as Alex tried to catch her breath. She looked down and rubbed her large belly. “Who knew your mother was so silly, girls?”

The brunette gave an apologetic smile and wiggled her toes. Kara returned the smile with an affectionate one of her own. “Alexandra Danvers, there is nothing I want more than one of our daughters to carry on your name sake.”

“It’s just…sometimes I’m not sure I even like my name,” Alex admitted. “Alexandra is just so formal and I was named after my hardcore scientist grandmother who died when my dad was four.”

“Alex is the best name in the world,” Kara heatedly defended. “It’s the name that means the most to me. It literally translates into the defender of man. How could any other name mean more to me? Alex, I didn’t tell you on Christmas but I’ve known since I was 13 that I would name my firstborn after you.”

Alex pushed up on the couch so she was leaning against the other arm, wanting to look Kara in the eye without having to tilt her head up. “Really?”

The superhero smiled as she nodded. “You’re the person who means the most to me in this whole universe, Alex. There’s nothing I wouldn’t give or do for you. I love you. Of course I’d want my child to be named after you. Alexander if it was a boy and Alexandra if it was girl.”

“Sandra,” Alex injected. “We agreed her nickname was Sandra.”

“Winn likes AJ,” Kara argued.

Alex’s brow scrunched up. “Winn’s DNA isn’t involved in this process so his vote doesn’t count.”

“Your mother likes Junior,” The superhero stated with a smirk. “As do I.”

Alex pursed her lips. “That’s a low blow, Mrs. Danvers. Pulling in the ‘my mother’ and ‘mother of my children’ cards.”

Kara giggled, rubbing her hands across her stomach. “It’s really something you should get used to. I imagine it’s going to happen a lot.”

“I’m terrified of the future,” Alex muttered, but really, she looked excited. She suddenly frowned as she remembered something. “We can’t call the kid Junior. That’s the name of that Arnold and Danny Devito movie.”

Kara devilishly grinned. “And your point is?”

The agent made sounds of protest in the back of her throat. “I mean, I know our situation sounds outlandish as the movie was but that doesn’t mean we have to call our baby after it.”

“Our baby will be called after you.” Kara moved her hands up to start massaging Alex’s calves. “You know now that we’re together, I realize our friends are constantly trying to set us up. No one has noticed we finally got together already.”

“I _have_ noticed that.” Alex thought of all the shenanigans she faced at work from Winn, Vasquez, Lucy, and J’onn. Even out of work, Maggie was constantly trying to make her realize she was in love with Kara.

“It’s strange that I can no longer deny Ms. Grant’s assumptions about us because they’re true. It’s almost like she was a fortune teller.” Kara wasn’t entirely sure her boss wasn’t able to predict the future or read minds.

“I say we wait until they figure it out. It’s only fair. No one directly pulled either of us aside and told us we were in love with each other.”

“Except Ms. Grant.”

Alex amended her statement. “Except Cat Grant. So we shouldn’t directly pull anyone aside and tell them we’re in love with each other either. Let’s see how long it takes them.”

“I’m betting a week,” Kara mused. She was thinking about how long it would take her before she ended up kissing Alex in public.

The alien grinned, loving a challenge. “I bet no one will notice until the babies are born. What are the stakes?”

“The loser gets to wear my baby shower present when we use it for the first time after the babies are born.”

Blue eyes darkened at the thought and she nodded her agreement. It was win-win situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy and stuff. We're getting down to the last chapters. Tomorrow we will get to welcome Sun Syrup and Little Alex of the Gay Couple into the world.


	38. 42 Weeks PS

“Does this happen often?” Dr. Rose Brown asked as she and Kara waited in the examination room. Kara sighed as she continued to pace the floor. “More than it should.”

The DEO was currently on lockdown as two Fort Rozz prisoners were trying to fight their way out of the building. Alex had ordered both women to stay put while she ran out to help her fellow agents. Kara could hear them over the communication device in her ear. Alex was currently pinned on the fifth floor below them with J’onn while Lucy and Vasquez were on the third floor.

“This is ridiculous,” Kara grumbled. “I could have wrapped this up minutes ago. I’m so ready for these babies to be out. I feel and look like I have a giant beach ball tied to my stomach under my suit.”

“You have gotten impressively large,” The doctor admitted. “Most women are not able to carry twins so long. Your babies may be the largest twins ever born.”

“They feel like it.” Kara rubbed her belly, feeling mild aches in her lower back.

“In two days we’ll have the cesarean. We’ve practiced everything a dozen times. You’ll be pregnant-free until you decide to have another one.”

Kara gave a rough laugh, mentally wincing as her back started to hurt more. “There’s not going to be another pregnancy. I’m done.”

“Perhaps Agent Danvers could carry the next one,” Rose suggested. The comment garnered the proper laugh she had been hoping for. She knew it was impossible for Alex to get pregnant, but it should have been impossible for Kara to become pregnant after being shot in the ovary. Who knew with these two?

“Are you alright? You’re wincing.”

“Just some Broxton-Hicks contractions I think.” Kara finally had to admit she was feeling contractions. She had felt a few over the past few weeks but they always eased up, especially if she went out into the sun. Kara went over to the sun lamp table and turned it on. “I’ll be fine if I just soak up some rays.”

Dr. Brown followed her patient as Kara laid out. She took Kara’s pulse while they waited; both hearing distant gunshots.

The sudden contraction made Kara shout from the pain. “OWW!”

Rose was used to screaming women. “We need to hook you up to the cardiotocography.”

“But I’m not due for…” Kara trailed off at Dr. Brown’s look. No one had any idea of when she was truly due.

The doctor put the CTG belt around Kara’s abdomen, using gel medium underneath it to ensure a strong signal. “Let’s check the babies and your contractions.”

“Are the girls okay?” The superhero asked as soon as the data popped up on the monitor. Rose evaluated each of the three lines. “They’re doing fine. Heart rates are about 130. But you are most definitely in labor.”

The superhero relaxed slightly as her contraction eased. “Well they _would_ pick now as the perfect time to come into the world.”

 Rose laughed. “At least I was here and not across the city.”

“You’ve been amazing, Dr. Brown.” Kara didn’t know if she had truly let her doctor know how much she appreciated her. “You took this alien pregnancy and just ran with it. I don’t think I could have found a better obstetrician.”

“Thank you. But, technically, I’m an OBGYN so I’m also your gynecologist. You have an ongoing pelvic exam with me every year from now on.” Rose commented, making some notes. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the horrified look grow on Kara’s face. “Every year?”

She fought valiantly against smiling. “Women all around the world have their yearly checkup, Supergirl. Agent Danvers has one, I have one, and so should you.”

Kara let out a groan of pain that wasn’t entirely from another contraction hitting. Every year.

Dr. Brown studied the monitor. “Supergirl, I think you are part of a small portion of your alien race.”

A silver of fear entered Kara’s heart. “What does that mean?”

“I was reading up on ancient Kryptonian birth information Agent Danvers gave me. It said a small population of your women had extremely quick deliveries. Apparently the warriors of your race needed to quickly bear children and get back to fighting.”

“Well that’s just great,” Kara’s face was squeezed tight in pain. “How quick is quick?”

“Within an hour if we don’t have the cesarean now.” The doctor looked slightly concerned and Kara knew why. They had conversed for hours on whether or not vaginal childbirth would be possible. The ultimate decision was they couldn’t risk the possibility of it harming the babies. Instead the DEO invented special kryptonite tipped-scalpels and a kryptonite-tipped electrosurgical instrument to coagulate and desiccate tissue.

“There also isn’t time for an epidural anesthesia. The anesthesiologist was scheduled for your surgery in two days, not now.”

“The day just keeps getting better and better.” Kara tapped her comms. device. “Alex.”

Several floors down Alex ducked around a corridor as a wave of fire shot past her. “A little busy right now, Kara.”

“I’m in labor.”

Alex paused in checking her ammo. She could only stare wide-eyed at the wall in front of her. “What?”

“Labor, Alex! Like right now! Dr. Rose says it’s going to happen within the hour.”

“Shit.” The agent checked around her. There was no way to get up to Kara. The alien was between her and all possible exits. “I’ll call the med team and get them to you ASAP. They’re ready. They’ve been practicing for this.”

Alex was already coding the team. She looked over at J’onn. “Supergirl’s in labor.”

He shifted into his Martian form as she heard Kara whisper, “I really need you here.”

“I’ll be there before they put you to sleep. I promise.” Alex snapped her ammo back into place as J’onn nodded at her. There was nothing on this planet that was going to keep her from Kara’s side. Fuck her nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I figured some Kryptonian women were as tough as Amazons. Pop out the baby, cut off the umbilical cord with her dagger, kiss the baby goodbye as she handed it to her mate, and went back into battle.


	39. 42 weeks and 32 minutes PS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delfries and I recommend you listen to Hamilton Mixtape - Dear Theodosia by Regina Spektor when thinking about this chapter.

“I want ALEX!” Kara shouted as the DEO medic neared her with the injection to put her to sleep.

“Supergirl, we really can’t wait much longer or these babies will be born naturally,” Rose warned.

“Alex!” Supergirl screamed at the door. Luckily she wasn’t like her Earth 1 friends Black and White Canary or the room would have been destroyed.

“I’m here!” Alex burst into the room, backwards, firing her gun a few times. “J’onn! Lucy! Hold it off.”

She ran to Kara’s side and kissed her. “I’m so sorry. J’onn and I incapacitated ours but the other one followed us up the elevator. It’s to give up any minute now.”

A large explosion happened outside the door and Alex repeated solemnly. “Any minute now.”

“You have to be there every moment,” Kara insisted. “Every second! Don’t look away from our girls.”

“I won’t. When you wake up the first thing you’ll see is me and our girls.” Alex promised, kissing her again. Kara allowed herself to be put to sleep. A clean group went to get her prepared while Alex went to wash up with the doctor. She hadn’t planned on helping, but she would do whatever she had to.

“I know you’ve seen lots of things, Agent Danvers, but you watching this cesarean done on your wife may cause you to feel faint. Let someone know if that’s about to happen,” Rose warned her.

“I’ll be fine.”

And she was. Alex watched with a clenched jaw as Rose made an incision in Kara’s stomach while aided by DEO medics. She didn’t flinch or gag as layers of fat and tissue were carefully burned apart. She watched as Kara’s muscles were pulled out of the way with clamps and the bladder blade was inserted to retract the bladder away from the uterus.

She wasn’t infallible. Her hands remained tightly clenched the entire time because she knew they would shake. Unlike Rose’s hands which were steady as they made a low transverse incision into the uterus. She carefully opened the sac and the DEO medic suctioned out the amniotic fluid. She set aside the scalpel to pull out the first baby.

Alex watched as her filthy, slime covered baby took her first breath as they suctioned fluid from her mouth and nose. She was the most beautiful thing the agent had ever seen.

One of the nurses held up the newborn to Alex. “Look Mom, it’s your first baby.”

“Junior,” Alex whispered before nodding. Junior was taken to the newborn warming station to be cleaned and checked over. Alex watched as her second daughter was pulled into the world. She felt her heart break when she heard both of her babies crying at the same time.

“And here is little sis.”

“Rae.” They would fill out birth certificates later. Rose delivered the placenta and placed it into a large pan handed to her. She pulled out a few cotton packs and nodded. “We’re clear.”

Yellow sun lamps flooded the room. Rose watched, mystified, as the incision she made started to slowly heal on its own. It went against all of her medical training to not sew Kara back up, but it appeared like her patient truly was an alien with super healing capabilities.

A voice came over the intercom. “All codes are clear. Return to your normal stations.”

The government agent laughed as she wiped her eyes. She hadn’t even cared about the escapee after she entered the surgical room. She knew her friends would die before they let it in the room.

“At the rate this is healing she should be fully recovered by the time she wakes up,” Rose reported, moving to look over the babies herself. “I think it would be fair to expect some discharge. Bed rest for at least a day and light duty all week. I would advise against sexual activity for several weeks. I don’t care if she is an alien. We’re not risking anything.”

Well Kara isn’t going to like that, Alex thought, moving to the blonde’s side. Now that she didn’t have to worry about contamination, she took hold of her hand while stroking her blonde hair. “You did amazing, Kara. I’m so proud of you. I can’t wait until you wake up to see our girls because they’re beautiful.”

Alex bent down to kiss her forehead and looked over at the monitors. She knew she wouldn’t breathe easy until Kara was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They used the same drugs to knock Kara out here as they did in the pilot. Completely safe for the babies. They checked.


	40. 42 weeks, 1 hour, and 45 minutes PS AKA 1 hour old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're switching to baby time now.

“Alex,” Kara gasped as she opened her eyes. She was half reclined on the sun-lamp bed but tried to sit up further. A deep pain in her lower abdomen stopped her. While her body showed no scar from the C-section, it was still healing deep inside.

“We’re right here,” A voice whispered. The blonde looked over to see Alex holding a baby while J’onn held the other in the background. Kara started crying. “They’re beautiful. Who are you holding?”

Alex walked over and placed the newborn in her mother’s arms. “This is our firstborn, Alexandra Catherine. She’s got the purple cap and socks on.”

“Alexandra,” The alien cooed at her daughter. She started gently feeling the blanket. “Did you check her? Did you check them both?”

J’onn cleared his throat. No one would know he had been baby-talking to the young Rae in his home planet’s language. “They are perfectly normal and healthy.”

“And big,” Alex teased. “Little Alex here is 7 lbs., 4 oz. and Rae in the yellow cap and socks is 8 lbs., 3 oz. You didn’t set a record, but you tried real hard.”

“That’s okay.” Kara brushed her finger across Junior’s cheek. “You’re perfect the way you are.”

Alex’s phone beeped and she checked it merely from a force of habit. “Mom’s on her way. She should be here in ten minutes.”

“How long was I out?”

“Almost an hour.”

Kara looked terrified. “The babies need to feed! The books said if they didn’t feed in the first hour they would…”

Alex scooted onto the bed with her and kissed her cheek. “Shh. It’s okay. You already fed the babies. As soon as they were cleared, Dr. Rose and I did skin to skin contact and fed them at the same time. It was a bit of awkward positioning, but they both took to your breasts like Danvers.”

Kara would have blushed if she hadn’t been so tired when her fear dissipated. She whispered. “You can’t say things like that in front of Spacedad.”

Alex laughed and kissed her cheek again. “You’ll feed them again in an hour or less.”

“Do you want to hold Rae?” J’onn asked, walking over to hand over the other baby. Kara nodded and held her second born in her other arm. It felt like her heart would burst.

Over the next hour a line of guest came to see them. Everyone took turns holding one or both of the babies. All but Eliza and Alex were cast out of the room for the second feeding. In the weeks to come, Kara would lose all shyness over showing her breasts to feed her babies but not in the beginning.

The friends and family gathered back into the medical room after she fed them. Luckily the room was larger than a normal hospital one or all of her friends wouldn’t have fit. Alex sat beside Kara on the bed, holding her namesake while Kara held Rae. She looked over at her wife. “I love you.”

Kara beamed and leaned over to kiss her on the lips. “I love you too. So much.”

They looked over when their friends fell silent. Finally Eliza held out her hand over in the general direction of James, Winn, Lucy, Maggie, and Vasquez while giving her daughters a glowing, proud look. “Pay up.”

The others good-naturedly grumbled as they each deposited a twenty into Eliza’s hand. The oldest Danvers divided the money in half and handed one half to J’onn without looking at him.

Alex’s brow was furrowed. “What’s going on?”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Your mother and J’onn stated you two would figure out you were in love before the babies were born. We said you two wouldn’t realize it until afterwards giving how thick-headed you are, Danvers. We placed a bet and they just won.”

The agent shook her head with a laugh. She slowly turned to face her wife as a thought crossed her mind. “I believe I just won our bet.”

“Well if Eliza and J’onn already knew then it was a tie,” Kara argued with a smile. “We’ll discuss semantics later.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Lucy asked.

Both woman said together, “Nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're near the end. Tomorrow's chapters will be the last.
> 
> LOL. 42 chapters. 42 really was the answer.


	41. 2 Weeks Old

*2 Weeks Old*

 Winn sighed as he flung his hands in exasperation. “Guys, why did I spend hours embroidering A and R on the girls’ hats and socks if you weren’t going to put them on them?”

Kara blew a raspberry on Junior’s stomach which caused the baby to happily squirm before she finished buttoning her outfit up. “Because this is our first, official family portrait and I want us to look nice.”

“But when we look back how are we going to know which kid is which?” Winn asked.

Alex resettled a sleeping Rae in her right arm as she sat on the couch. “Easy. We decided for official photos we’d always put Rae on the right.”

The hacker looked impressed. “Clever. R for Rae and R for right.”

“Otherwise they will wear your clothes,” Kara promised, bringing Junior over to sit beside her wife. She settled into Alex’s side. “How do you want us?”

“Let’s do some natural shots,” Winn decided, looking through his camera. “Just talk to each other. Let’s play this by feel.”

After the hour long session, the hacker had nine fantastic photos out of the hundred he took. The parents selected one to be printed on a canvas frame and hung above the mantel. The picture showed Alex had been smiling down at the newly awoken Rae and Junior had been holding onto Kara’s finger while Kara was looking at her wife and other daughter with an indescribably soft look of love.

 *4 Weeks Old*

 Kara winced as Rae shifted a little as she ate. “The babies have super strength.”

The book Alex was reading literally flew across the room. “What? What happened? Did they crush your finger? Did Junior bite your nipple off? Do we need the sun lamps?”

The blonde shook her head. “They’re not that super strong. They’re just strong enough making my nipples tender.”

Alex visibly relaxed. “God, Kara, you scared me. I’m sorry, hon, but that’s just a normal pregnancy thing. The books said your nipples would hurt as the babies learn to latch properly.”

“I’m tough enough already.” Kara rested back against her nursing pillow. “This is ridiculous. I’m Supergirl.”

Alex moved closer to her side and stroked back her hair to place a slow kiss on her temple. “You’re my Supergirl.”

Kara closed her eyes and smiled at the kiss. “And you’re my hero. But you’re not getting anywhere near my nipples tonight.”

 *7 Weeks Old*

 “We have to clip our babies’ nails,” Kara stated, walking into the room holding Rae. Maggie looked up from where she was playing peek-a-boo with Junior. “You better find those baby nail clippers I gave you.”

“Do they need clipping?” Alex asked, wiping her hands on her apron to go inspect her daughter’s nails. She lifted and looked at the tiny hands of her youngest. Maggie snorted as she picked Junior up to go join the crowd. “Why do you think Kara said you need to clip them if you didn’t need too, Danvers? Anyway, you had best keep them short or little Sun Syrup will be scratching everything including her _ieiu_ ’s breasts and her sister.”

“Don’t call her that,” Alex grumbled good-naturedly. “They do need clipping.”

“I already said that,” Her wife stated, eerily calm for Kara Danvers. “She already scratched herself.”

“Oh no,” Alex softly exclaimed to her baby. “Where? Is it bad?”

“I watched her scratch her face. It left a nasty red mark. It almost bled.”

The agent arched a brow. “Where? Her face looks fine.”

Kara let out a shaky laugh. “It’s fine because she healed it in the next few seconds. I watched her.”

The detective watched Alex’s jaw drop. She whispered to the baby in her arms, “Watch. Your mother is about to flip her sh…stuff.”

“I am not,” Alex snapped at her friend. “Wow. That’s incredible. Actually, that’s beyond incredible. I wonder if Junior has the same abilities.”

She took her daughter from her wife and nuzzled the baby’s neck. “I hope they both have super healing or puberty will be hell in this household.”

Kara laughed, fondly watching her wife. “Well just don’t go scratching the babies as an experiment.”

Alex stilled. Her wife frowned. “Alexandra, big Alexandra, I mean it. Don’t you dare experiment on our babies.”

“I won’t,” The bio-engineer reluctantly agreed. It wouldn’t have been a big or painful scratch, just a little one. She brightened when she realized she could ask her mom to do it.

 *8 Weeks Old*

 Alex woke up at 6AM to her alarm. It was time to wake the babies up for their morning feeding. If they were lucky, both twins would fall right back to sleep and allow their mothers a longer rest. Kara fully took care of feeding the twins at midnight, taking full advantage of her Kryptonian powers.

 The brunette shuffled into the nursery and almost lost her mind when she saw one of her daughters was missing. Her panicked thoughts immediately assumed the worst. Someone had kidnapped their baby. Lois had been threatening to take one of the girls from the minute she saw them. They had two; surely they could spare one was what the reporter kept insisting.

The agent forced herself to calm down and evaluate the room. Junior wasn’t in their bedroom with Kara. Perhaps Eliza or J’onn had come over to cook them breakfast and had picked up the fussy baby. That had been known to happen. Alex was set to search the house when something caught her eye near the ceiling. Junior lay sleeping in her Supergirl onesie 18 feet in the air.

Alex’s fears instantly vanished only to be replaced by a new set of worries. She was going to have to tether her namesake to the crib. Knowing there was no way she could reach her daughter in their high ceilings; Alex went to the baby monitor and spoke into it. “Kara. I need you in the nursery ASAP.”

A whoosh later, Kara was standing by her side haphazardly covered in only their bed sheet.

“What is it?” Supergirl demanded, looking around. She gasped as she looked in the crib. “Where’s Alexandra?”

The agent pointed up and Kara slowly lifted her head. The blonde exclaimed, both amazed and terrified. “She can fly!”

Alex smacked Kara’s arm with the back of her hand. “Don’t just stand there. Go get her!”

The alien floated to the ceiling and pulled her daughter away. She seemed to be hovering an inch below the actual ceiling so there was little risk of suffocation. She immediately started to scold her sleeping daughter as she floated back down to the ground. “Alexandra, what were you thinking? You could have really hurt yourself. What if you had woke up and fallen? We’re tying you to the crib, Alexandra. And your sister too for good measure.”

Alex fought against the urge to straighten as Kara gently scolded her namesake. It was going to take some getting used to hearing her full name used on someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is wrapping up today but little one-shots may be possible in the future. This family is just too cute to leave alone forever.


	42. 10 Weeks old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ryu for the suggestions about Lois threatening to steal a baby (last chapter) and Cat Grant (this chapter).

“Are you sure we have everything?” Kara asked, looking into the diaper bag by the door with her x-ray vision while holding Junior in her arms. “Do you think we put enough milk in there for their next three feedings?”

“You know we did.” Alex finished snapping in Rae into the stroller and grinned when her daughter caught her finger in a strong grip. “What are you doing with my finger, huh?”

Rae tried to pull her mother’s finger towards her open mouth but Alex slipped her pacifier inside instead. A jingly key ring later, the youngest Danvers was adequately entertained enough for her mom to move away. If the youngest Danvers was not entertained, she would resort to using her most used power: crying giant tears from gorgeous blue eyes.

Everyone was slowly learning the babies’ powers. Neither child seemed to have super strength. That was evident by the lack of destroyed toys, bottles, and broken fingers. Junior was able to fly while Rae had shown no signs of floating. Rae seemed to have super healing, but Junior hadn’t been injured the test the power. All the Danvers agreed that more powers would probably manifest as the children aged. They could have the same powers or a mixture.

“Okay.” Kara took a deep breath. “I’m ready. Let’s take them to your mother’s.”

“You’re acting like we’re sending them to a summer-long camp, not to spend the night at my mother’s so we can have our first date,” Alex teased.

The blonde grinned at the mention of their date and then sobered. “It’s just that it will be the girls’ first night away from home. I worry they’ll be fussy or they will get tired of the bottle after three times. What if they don’t latch properly when I feed them in the morning?”

Alex went over to take Junior away from her wife and started putting her in the stroller. “They’ll be fine, Kara. They’re part Kryptonian, part Danvers. J’onn is going to show up and help Mom after his shift. Winn said he might drop by as well. She’s handled babies before. And Kryptonians. And it’s only like two hours before their bedtime. They’ll crash most of their time there.”

“You’re right. Of course you’re right.” Kara nodded. “Okay. Let’s go. Do I look okay?”

The agent straightened and looked her wife over. Kara was the picture of perfect in the blue dress with her hair back in a bun. “You look like I will have to fight people off of you with my baton. You look amazing.”

Kara grinned. “You keep talking like that and you might get lucky after our first date.”

Alex pressed her hand to her heart, feigning a stunned expression. “Why, Mrs. Danvers, I didn’t know you were that type of woman.”

The superhero laughed as she walked over to take control of the stroller. “Only if you’re lucky, Dr. Danvers.”

Kara explained how the babies’ fieldtrip to CatCo went on the drive over to Eliza’s apartment. “Everyone loved them.”

“Of course.” Alex dared someone not to love their beautiful girls with their light brown hair and stunning blue eyes.

“And Ms. Grant told me the daycare center opens up next week. Isn’t that incredible? It opens one week before I actually go back to work so I can take the girls with me. I can’t believe she met a sociologist who talked her into it.”

Right, sociologist, Alex thought. She knew it was because Cat Grant wanted to start brainwashing her children immediately.

“She really loves the girls. I heard her whisper to Rae was allowed to call her Nana only until she was able to pronounce Ms. Grant. She must have forgotten I was Supergirl and could hear her across the room.”

“Must have.” Perhaps Cat Grant really was a softie and just wanted to play with their children, Alex mused. She decided it was a mix of both.

Both parents put on a brave face after they dropped the girls off at Eliza’s. Kara promised herself she wouldn’t cry and she didn’t. It was just dust in her eyes on the elevator ride down from her old apartment.

Alex hugged her close outside of the building. “They’re fine and we’re going to be fine too. You’re such an amazing mother and there’s no one else on this planet I’d rather be with.”

Kara kissed her. “You are so amazing, Alex. If I had realized how incredible our relationship would be, I’d have asked you to shot me in the ovaries years ago.”

The agent laughed and moved to open the passenger side door for her wife. “I don’t think we were mature enough for children back then. We were both still in college for one thing.”

Kara waited until the other woman entered the vehicle for replying. “That’s true. Everything worked out perfectly as it is.”

Alex started the engine. “I can’t believe this is our first official date. Dinner and a movie?”

“And then some more dinner, dessert, and then ‘dessert’.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

The agent laughed as she felt a flash of desire. Their love life had fallen off, as predicted, when the babies were born. It had just started to ramp back up over the past two weeks but only in small, quick increments. She was hoping that tonight would be a proper event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una mas. Presents may be involved.


	43. 10 Weeks, 3 hours, and 50 minutes old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. 43 Chapters instead.

Alex groaned as Kara pushed her up against the elevator wall. The handrail was a little uncomfortable against her lower back, but she ignored that in favor of the incredible sensations coming from her neck. She dug her nails into Kara’s shoulders when she felt a bite. “Geez, Kara, slow down. We’ve got all night.”

Kara raked her fingers up the outsides of Alex’s thighs, pulling the sinful, black dress to her hips. She grasped the underside of her legs and easily lifted the agent off the ground. She felt Alex wrap her legs around her waist, something she longed to feel and do herself now that her baby bump was gone. “I am not slowing down. We have 9 hours before your mother shows up with the babies, 6 hours before I may realistically sneak over to check on them, and 3 hours before we have to stop to ‘milk’ me. We are on a tight schedule here and I haven’t made love to you in months.”

Alex’s laugh was interrupted by a firm kiss and the agent hardly noticed as she was carried off the elevator towards the bedroom. “We made love a few days ago, Kara.”

“It was in the shower and it lasted like 10 minutes,” The blonde argued. Alex gently nipped her lip, careful not to hurt herself. “Are you going to wear your lingerie for me?”

Kara stopped moving, suddenly feeling flushed. “I can if you want me too. Do you…want to wear your present for me?”

Alex involuntarily ground herself into Kara’s stomach at the thought. “God, yes. I mean…I did win our bet after all. Our friends didn’t figure out we were together until after the babies were born.”

The blonde lightly nipped her jaw. “That was technically a tie, but I’ll let you win.”

Once in the bedroom, Kara set her wife down and shyly smiled. “I guess I’ll go get dressed while you get ready.”

Each woman went to pull their presents out of the back of their respective walk-in closets where they had hidden them. Alex decided to completely strip down before putting on the harness. She was grateful the ring was already fitted to the dildo or she would have had to spend a few minutes learning to readjust the size. She already wasted enough time fumbling with adjusting the straps across her hips.

The agent caught sight of herself in the mirror on the back of her closet and had to snort. “Well I look ridiculous.”

“I think you look sexy.”

Alex turned, expecting to find Kara in the closet with her but chuckled when she realized Kara was using her x-ray vision. She grabbed a condom and the bottle of lube that had come with the present and headed back to the bedroom. She felt as ridiculous as she thought she looked as she walked out of the closet, the purple dildo bouncing obscenely. “That’s cheating using your…”

The government agent forgot how to talk as she looked Kara over in her baby doll lingerie. The fifteen second image of the blonde months ago was nothing compared to how incredible Kara looked now. It wasn’t because the superhero was no longer pregnant. It was because the superhero was now Alex’s.

She walked over to kneel on the bed, still gripping the condom and bottle of lubricant. “Do you think we’re being wanton? Using our presents at the same time.”

Kara laughed, “Probably. But we spent months having awkward and limited sex because of the babies. I think we’re allowed to be needy.”

The blonde pulled Alex down on top of her and kissed her. For the next fifteen minutes they got to enjoy something they hadn’t been able to in their previous sexual encounters of the past few weeks: foreplay.

Everything felt wicked and amazing through lingerie, both women decided. Kara bit her lip as her nipples were teased through lace. She briefly worried about them leaking but decided to roll with it. Alex had tasted her milk before anyway. She was interested in the firm pressure that kept rubbing between her thighs. It was starting to drive her crazy.

Before the babies had arrived they had experimented with penetration.

_Kara kept her legs spread while Alex kneeled between them. She sweated from the effort to remain completely relax and loose while her lover slipped one finger slowly in and out. One became two and her toes curled as she tried not to tighten as her body so desperately wanted to do. Then a wonderful mistake happened. Alex curled her fingers forward and found Kara’s G-spot. The Kryptonian was sent instantly into climax and cried out, both in pleasure and in horror as she realized she was clenching around Alex’s fingers._

_“Are you alright?” Kara asked, shuddering from the worst orgasm of her life. It would have been the best if she hadn’t been terrified about her wife’s hand. “Are your fingers okay? Rao, are they broken? I’ll fly us to the DEO.”_

_She started to sit up but Alex placed her other hand on her chest, firmly pushing her back down. “Shh. I’m fine.”_

_Kara felt the two fingers flex inside of her and she bit her lip again to keep from moaning._

_“That wasn’t bad at all. A little tight, but nothing painful,” Alex revealed. She pulled them out to rub the slick wetness onto Kara’s still hard clitoris. The blonde keened and tilted her hips up as Alex slipped back inside of her. “I think we should try that again and let you properly enjoy it this time.”_

They discovered two fingers were fine, but three was too many. Not for pleasure, but for finger safety. Alex walked around with a finger splint for a week after they tried three fingers inside during Kara’s climax. Dislocated, not broken.

Kara’s memories were disrupted as Alex’s hand slipped under the lace panties and found her soaked. Alex was the one that groaned. “You’re always so ready, Kara. It’s so hot.”

The blonde arched her hips up to try to get Alex’s fingers on her clitoris. “I am ready.”

Alex watched blue eyes roll back as she rubbed circles across the top of the swollen bud. “Are you sure?”

“Well…I do have a question. What if I break it off inside of me?” Kara asked between pants. Alex stopped her teasing, much to Kara’s dismay, to truly consider the question. “Well…I suppose we would fish it out and I would spend the next few weeks inventing a phallus that could withstand your vaginal strength. I suppose I could do that anyway so we wouldn’t have to worry about it in the future. I bet I could…”

Kara stopped her wife’s engineering ramblings with a kiss. Her worry was mollified and that was all she needed. “I’m ready if you are.”

Alex nodded as removed her hand and leaned back on her knees. She opened the foil wrapper and inspected the condom. Seeing the alien’s questioning look, she explained. “I took a sexuality course at Stanford. My professor was this guy who said when you put a condom on you should look for the sombrero and not the elf hat. Otherwise you risk pregnancy because you put it on wrong.”

“Unless you have a dart gun in that thing, I think we’re safe,” Kara firmly stated.

Alex slid the condom over the purple dildo, unexpectedly surprised when the action felt good. It dawned on her that the device was made to feel good for both partners. “No dart gun here, I promise.”

Kara continued the conversation as she watched Alex pour lube over it. It made her feel incredibly hot watching Alex’s hand sliding up and down the shaft. “What else did your sexuality professor teach you?”

Alex giggled. “Well I didn’t find it relevant at the time, but he said a mechanic told him an amazing piece of advice one day. He said finding a woman’s G-Spot was like opening the hood of a car. You reach in with two fingers and press up.”

Kara couldn’t help but giggle too. “We have discovered that is very true.”

Satisfied her dildo was suitably lubed, Alex arched a brow. “How do you want to do this?”

The blonde bit her lip. She knew she would enjoy all of the positions they would try, but she did have one that made her stomach burn. She had long ago learned in the media her desires were called fetishes. Luckily for her, her wife seemed to have picked up on one of them

“Get on your hands and knees,” Alex ordered. She watched blue eyes glaze over as red flushes appeared on her neck. Kara rubbed her thighs together before doing as she was told. There was something so taboo about this position in her mind; primal, demeaning, and utterly arousing. They had only used this modified position a few times, but she always came faster than normal in this position.

Alex shuffled between the blonde’s legs and a moan caught in her throat at the sight. Only the white G-string provided Kara any cover and it was soaking wet. Alex used her thumb to flick it aside, unable to waste time to take it off, and moved so the dildo was pressed firmly against her wife.

Kara gripped the sheets so tight she heard them rip, but she didn’t care. It felt like Alex was rubbing the head up and down her labia for hours, only making tentative presses inside. Finally she gasped, “Alex! Please.”

Alex knew that was her cue. With one hand on Kara’s hip, she used the other to guide the phallus inside. She went slowly, stopping whenever she felt resistance before pulling out and pushing back in. It wasn’t a long dildo, only six inches. Perfect for beginners like them. The brunette decided they could expand their collection if it turned out to be an event they liked.

Kara let out a low moan once she felt Alex’s hips press against hers, showing her wife was fully inside of her.

“Okay?” Alex asked, slowly pulling out.

“Perfect,” The blonde choked, enjoying the friction. She gently tried clenching on the phallus and was relieved when nothing happen. It didn’t bend or break.

Later they were theorized Kara’s vaginal muscles were just weak after decades of no practice. Being married to Alex Danvers meant her vaginal muscles did grow stronger over the course of years, but so did her wife’s fingers and their sex toys.

Alex slowly picked up the speeds of her thrusts, enjoying the sensation of the end of the dildo and harness rubbing against her. She knew then if Kara liked the activity she would be investing in a longer phallus so she could increase her thrusts without worrying that it would fall it. Because it did fall out when she pulled back to far.

“Don’t stop,” Kara ordered, trying to push back.

The agent played her mistake off as teasing.  She rubbed the head up and down the soaking wet slit again before pushing back inside. “Just making sure you were with me.”

“Tease.”

Alex grinned as she picked up her thrusts again. That was usually what she called Kara.

Another few minutes of thrusting while she teased Kara’s nipples and clitoris had Alex on the edge, but she was worried that Kara hadn’t come yet.

“Are you okay?” She asked, slowing to a stop. “You would have normally come a few times by now.”

Kara released the lip she had biting and opened her eyes. “I’ve been trying not to. I wanted to come with you.”

Alex’s hips snapped forward out of reflex causing both of them to groan. “Oh God. You’re amazing. I’m close. I’ll come when you do.”

“I’m ready,” Kara pleaded. “So please.”

Alex slid her hand to cup Kara’s mound from the front and slipped her fingers between soaked lips. She started rubbing the hard clitoris and slapping her hips forward, the dildo making a lurid sound as it slipped in and out so fast.

Knowing Alex was right there with her, Kara allowed herself to tighten around the phallus. The extra friction with the delicious pressure on her clit made it easier for her to come. She tore the sheets more as she started crying out repeatedly. “Yes! Alex!”

The agent felt like Kara’s sounds alone could have made her climax, but the extra friction from the harness certainly helped push her over the edge. She moaned as she stopped thrusting and just ground into Kara’s hips as waves of pleasure washed over her body. The soles of her feet burned. That was something she discovered only happened after a particularly breathtaking orgasm with Kara.

With a little urging from Alex, both wives fell to their sides. Alex slipped out of her lover and slid her wet hand up to rest on Kara’s stomach as they tried to calm through breathing.

“Kara?” Alex gasped after a moment.

“Yeah?” Kara was equally out of breath.

“I am so glad I shot you in the ovary.”

The superhero covered the hand resting on her stomach with her own. “Me too, Alex. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all she wrote folks. It's been an incredibly fun and entertaining journey. I can't believe we ended here on this highly hinted and subtly requested scene. But it fits in a way. 
> 
> Dare121, I hope you have enjoyed your present. If it gave you a tenth of the pleasure I got from your Advent Calendars then I shall consider this a job well done.
> 
> I probably won't be posting a long fiction like this for a few months. Real life demands my main attention now. But one-shots (perhaps off this fiction or ideas from new episodes) and co-authored fictions are possible.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
